¿Cuando reconoceras que te mueres por mi?
by Ginny-Shelena
Summary: 7ºcurso.ACTUALIZO despues de tanto tiempo.No se si recordaran...MERODEADORES, LILY, ASHLEY, CLOE... y como no YASNA, PANA Y RECOVECO, las SUPERSTAR! qieren saber mas? pues entren y LEAN! ::Breve RESUMEN de todo lo ocurrido hasta ahora en capi 12::
1. Visitas Inesperadas en el Callejon Diago

**Visitas Inesperadas en el Callejon Diagon**  
  
James y Sirius caminaban por el Callejón Diagon, buscaban a Remus, ya que habian quedado con el por ahí cerca. Al dia siguiente empezaban Hogwarts, y, como no, James no tenia todavía los libros. Alguien le toco por detrás, en la espalda.  
  
-Ni en nuestro ultimo curso cambias, ¿no prongs?  
  
James sonrio, se dio la vuelta y le dijo:  
  
-Almenos yo no estoy en la librería nada mas llegarme la lechuza por si se agotan los libros.  
  
Los tres rieron, y fueron hablando hasta llegar a librería, donde se encontraron a Rebeca Henkes y Anna Kleiss, que fueron corriendo hacia ellos.  
  
-Hola nenes, ¿sabeis una cosa? – comenzo Rebeca – me he comprado un bolso azul clarito, super caro, y de una marca muy cara, y mi papi me va a comprar un vestido a juego.  
  
-Yo estoy super, super indignada – decia Anna, James, Sirius y Remus hacian como que les interesaba, pero pasaban de ellas – me he vuelto a quejar, porque yo quiero que mi tunica sea rosa, para Hogwarts, y me toca ir como todos, de negro, que ordinariez, mi mami se va a quejar, se creeran que yo soy todo el mundo, ¿sabes otra cosa Jemsi? Mi madre tambien pedira que pongan rosita los trajes de quiditch de Gryffindor, que mega guay, ¿no?  
  
James la miro con cara de "¿te fumaste algo hoy, o solo te pinchas?"  
  
-¿Qué dices? Estas loca, ¡vaya pijada!  
  
-¿Si? Pues no me hables, yo pense que te gustaria.  
  
-Lo que pasa es que... – James penso alguna excusa estupida – me gusta mas rojo, porque rosa lo deberíamos de reservar para tu tunica, iras unica.  
  
-¡Es verdad Jemsi!  
  
-James...  
  
-¿No te gusta Jemsi? Bueno, pues ya se que te voy a regalar por navidad, nos vamos.  
  
-Adios – dijo Rebeca emocionada.  
  
-Adios guapos, adios Jemsi.  
  
-Adios – dijeron los tres aliviados.  
  
James se puso a buscar sus libros, mientras Sirius miraba a las alumnas y Remus leia algo sobre Historia de la magia. James se acerco a Remus enfadado.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa?  
  
-Que no esta el libro de Pociones, encima este curso nos toca ese imbecil, y mas motivo para quitarme puntos.  
  
-Eso te pasa por...  
  
-No me des la charla, ¿vale?  
  
-Ok.  
  
Remus, Sirius y James salieron de la librería, y se fueron a Madame Malkin, ya que James necesitaba unas cuantas tunicas nuevas. Se fue a buscar su tuya entre las perchas, solo quedaba una, pero una mano tiraba del otro lado.  
  
-Lo siento Potter, pero yo estaba antes – dijo una chica pelirroja.  
  
-Pero yo tambien la quiero, me suena tu cara... pero no se quien eres.  
  
-Evans, soy Evans, voy a tu curso y a tu casa.  
  
-¿Si? Pues no lo sabia, bueno, ¿me das la tunica?  
  
-Claro que no, estupido.  
  
Alguien venia corriendo haciendo un ruido escandaloso, como de tener muchas pulseras juntas, una chica rubia con el pelo largo, venia corriendo tontamente "sacando pecho y culo" y le tapo los ojos a James, tenia tanto maquillaje, que parecia mas un cuadro que una cara.  
  
-¿Quién soy James?  
  
-Yasmin.  
  
-Exacto, un besito de regalo – dijo manchandole la cara de rosa. Lily se fijo en sus uñas, ¡rosa fosforito! ¿Como se podia se tan cutre? – mira que super uñas, ¿a que son fashion?  
  
-Si...  
  
Yasmin giro la cara, y se encontro con la de Lily, que le miraba con asco. Yasmin le miro con una cara como de "me das asco"  
  
-¿Y esta?  
  
-Es E... – James se quedo pensando - ¿Cómo decias que era?  
  
-Evans, ¡Evans!  
  
-Es Evans – le dijo James.  
  
-Ah... – Yasmin le miraba de arriba abajo - ¿vas a tercero, no?  
  
-No, soy un curso mayor que tu, pija.  
  
-¿Qué me has llamado? Que yo sepa, bonita, pija es una que solo se preocupa de vestir bien, de su pelo, ir de marca, y decir "o sea", o sea que yo no soy.  
  
-No, claro – le dijo ironica Lily.  
  
-Yas – le dijo James – vi antes a Rebe y a Anna.  
  
-¿Si? ¡Que mega guay tio! Las ire a buscar, un besito de despedida – cuando Yasmin le fue a dar un beso, Lily tiro de la tunica y se la llevo. James fue detrás de ella, pero ya la habia pagado.  
  
Lily salia de la tienda imitando a Yasmin "¿quién soy? Un besito. Mira mis super uñas, tu vas a tercero, ¿no?"  
  
-¡Pero de que va! Si le saco un año – dijo enfadada.  
  
-Hola Lilian.  
  
-Prefiero Lily.  
  
-Gracias, yo tambien te quiero mucho y me intereso mucho por ti.  
  
-Hola Aslhey, me encontre con Yasna, y...  
  
-Pues yo con Recoveco y Anna.  
  
-¿Te dijeron algo?  
  
-No, me miraron, con cara de pena de arriba abajo, después me miraron a la cara y me sonrieron tontamente.  
  
-A mi me dijo que si era de tercero, ¡que asco de tia!  
  
Eran de las mejores admiradoras de los merodeadores, casi todas rubias, aunque algunas eran morenas, las encabezadas eran Rebeca, que tenia el pelo naranja casi fosforito, y el pelo muy inchado que le tapaba casi toda la cara, tenia unos ojos muy oscuros y muy pequeño, y le daba un aspecto de calabaza mas que de persona. Anna, era alta, delgada, y morena, con los ojos tambien oscuros, Yasmin era un poco bajita, con el pelo rubio, y ojos negros. Las demas eran casi todas rubias, y tambien inaguantables.  
  
James salia enfadado de Madame Malkin, y tubo que buscar a sus amigos por el Callejon Diagon.  
  
-¿Y ese careto? – le pregunto Sirius riendo.  
  
-Primero me quedo sin libro de Pociones, y ahora sin tunica, una chavala me la quito.  
  
-Eso te pasa... – le volvio a decir Remus  
  
-No digas nada, no estoy para bromas ni broncas.  
  
-Vamos a la drogueria.  
  
Los tres se encaminaron a la otra punta de el Callejon Diagon, Remus pensando en el estudio, James en todo lo que le faltaba, y Sirius mirando a chicas.  
  
-Oye, ahora que me acuerdo, ¿Y Peter?  
  
-No se – dijo riendo Sirius – se debe de aver perdido en la juguetería.  
  
Este comentario hizo sonreir a James, que estaba bastante cabreado. Cuando llegaron, Remus compro una pocion que curaba que le hacia falta para sus transformaciones, no queria ir a la enfermeria, porque tambien se tenian que dar Sirius y James, ya que Peter lo unico que hacia era irse corriendo y esconderse. Sirius vio una chica muy guapa, y se acerco con James y Remus.  
  
-Que buena esta – dijo Sirius sonriendo picaramente – vamos a ir de uno en uno, haber quien le saca el nombre, apostamos... 20 galeones.  
  
James sonrio emocionadoy dijo contento "¡Si!", en cambio, Remus no parecia muy convencido, pero acabo cediendo.  
  
-¡Que buena esta! – volvio a decir – y se le ve el tanga...  
  
Era una chica morena, tenia el pelo muy negro y brillante, ondulado, y por debajo del pecho, estaba de espaldas a ellos, agachadada y mirando algo, con unos vaqueros ajustados en el culo, y después caian anchos, y una camiseta azul.  
  
-Primero tu, Remus.  
  
-¿Yo?  
  
-Si – dijeron James y Sirius a la vez.  
  
-Esta bien... – dijo acercándose a la chica.  
  
Se agacho a su lado timidamente, observo a la chica, tenia unos ojos azul oscuro, eran preciosos, nunca habia vistos unos ojos a si, tenia cara de duda, Remus estaba muy nervioso.  
  
-Hola – dijo timidamente.  
  
La chica se giro, y le dijo "hola". Pasaron unos segundos.  
  
-Esto... – empezo a decir Remus – si quieres te ayudo.  
  
La chica le miro, y se empezo a reir, Remus la miro extrañado.  
  
-¿Me vas a ayudar a elegir compresas? – decia entre carcajadas, Remus giro la cara, era la estantería de las compresas, ¿cómo podia ser tan tonto? Penso Remus, pero al parecer a la chica le gusto.  
  
-Esto...  
  
-Bueno – dijo mientras seguia riendo – experto en el periodo, ¿que absorvencia eligirias para los primeros dias de regla?  
  
-Esta – dijo Remus señalando sin mirar el paquete de ultra plus.  
  
-Pues si, ¡acertaste!  
  
-Y si te sobran, te las llevas a Hogwarts – dijo feliz por no aver metido mucho la pata.  
  
-¿Vas a ir a Hogwarts? Yo ire nueva este año – la chica rectifico al ver la cara de asombro de Remus – pero en séptimo, jejeje.  
  
-¡Ah! Jejeje.  
  
-Bueno, yo soy Cloe.  
  
-Y yo Remus.  
  
-Bueno, ya nos veremos, esperto en compresas – dijo sonriente dándole dos besos.  
  
Remus se acerco sonriente a sus amigos que miraban extrañados, y dijo, "el siguiente", sin quitar la sonrisa triunfante de la cara.  
  
James se acerco, la chica se levanto y se fue hacia los champús. Remus y Sirius tambien se acercaron sigilosamente y se escondieron.  
  
Cuando se iba a acercar a la chica, una señora paso delante de el, haciendo que se tambalease, y dejo el carrito de un bebe delante de el.  
  
-Hola – dijo James.  
  
La chica se giro, le miro extrañada, y cuando vio al bebe, salto de la emocion.  
  
-¡Vaya! Que monada, ¿es tu hijo?  
  
-Esto... – dijo James sin saber que decir – si, es mi hijo.  
  
-Vaya... – dijo decepcionada – tendras novia.  
  
-¡No! No.  
  
-¿Y su madre?  
  
-Esto... su madre, cuando pario al niño me lo dejo en la puerta de casa, y me dejo en una nota que era mi hijo y que lo cuidara.  
  
-¿Cómo se llama?  
  
-Eh... Harry.  
  
-¿Harry? ¿Y por que va de rosita?  
  
-Porque... es que su madre era una pija y me dejo ese traje.  
  
-Ah... bueno, yo soy Cloe – dijo dándole dos besos.  
  
-Yo James.  
  
-¿Me lo dejas coger?  
  
-Esto... pues claro – dijo James cogiendo al bebe, que casi lo mata. En ese momento se acerco una señora corriendo.  
  
-¡Mi bebe! ¡Dejalo ahí ahora mismo!  
  
Cloe miro extrañada a James, que lo dejo en la cuna y se fue corriendo con Cloe detrás.  
  
-Vaya, un poco vieja la madre...  
  
-Esto...  
  
-¡Eres un idiota! – dijo la chica enfadada, y se fue.  
  
James se acerco a Remus y Sirius sonriendo.  
  
-Se ha enfadado pero tengo el nombre, te toca.  
  
-Vosotros no sabeis ligar, ya me vereis a mi.  
  
Sirius se acerco a la chica, se puso a su lado, la miro un buen rato, la chica parecio notarlo, y se sintio un poco molesta.  
  
-¡Guapa!  
  
-Imbecil – y la chica se alejo, Sirius se quedo callado, y se acerco a James y Remus.  
  
-¿Qué tal?  
  
-Bien... – mintió.  
  
-Di el nombre.  
  
-¿Cómo? A si, esto... Laura – volvio a mentir.  
  
-No – dijeron Remus y James – se llame Cloe – y siguió James – el dinero.  
  
Sirius le miro enfadado y les dio 20 galeones a cada uno, y fueron a la caja a pagar.  
  
Lily y Aslhey siguieron dando una vuelta, y Lily la acompaño al caldero chorreante, ya que Aslhey pasaba ahí su ultima noche.  
  
-Bueno, ya nos veremos mañana, intenta no tener que llegar a las 10:59.  
  
-Si la imbecil de Petunia me deja...  
  
-Bueno, eso tambien, jejeje, adios.  
  
-Adios.  
  
Lily se acerco a la chimenea y con los polvos flu se fue a su casa.


	2. Rechazos en el tren

Antes de todo, corrigo Aslhey, por Ashley, que Lena-07 me lo recordo, si no fuera por ella...  
  
Rechazos en el tren  
  
-Vaya Lilian, cuando te dije que no vinieras a las 10:59, no me refiria a que vinieras a las 10:58.  
  
-Caya, Pet...  
  
-...Unia – siguió Ashley.  
  
-Una cosa, ¿por qué siempre que me ves me dices Lilian?  
  
-Porque me gusta picarte.  
  
-Ah, que divertido.  
  
-Bueno, vamos al tren.  
  
Lily y Ashley subieron al tren, y les toco ir al ultimo compartimento libre, ya que siempre llegaban las ultimas, bueno, habia otro grupo que llegaba mas tarde que ellas...  
  
-Este esta bien – dijo Lily sentándose.  
  
-Tendremos paz y tranquilidad – pero un ruido la corto.  
  
-¡Canuto! Ya encontre uno – grito James.  
  
Detrás de el aparecieron Sirius y Remus.  
  
-Perdona – dijo Lily levantándose – pero este no esta vacio.  
  
-Ya, pero es el unico que queda sitio.  
  
-Te lo dejaria, si no fuera porque me llevas haciendo la vida imposible seis años.  
  
-¿A si?  
  
-Si.  
  
-¿Cómo?  
  
-Despreciandome por no ser popular.  
  
-Y este es el vagon de las don nadie – añadio Ashley.  
  
-Asique – continuo Lily – vete con super Yasna y que te haga sitio, y, después, si quieres, quedas con ella y te vas a dar vueltitas por el lago, puede que te haga un hueco en su agenda entre peluqueria y maquillaje, o club de pijas para conversas de lenceria y reunion de marujas criticonas sin vida propia.  
  
Ashley rio, y James se quedo extrañado.  
  
-¿Yasna?  
  
-Yas, o Yasmin, tu amiguita de la tienda.  
  
-Ya se quien eres – dijo James – la de Madame Malkin, ¡Evans!  
  
-La misma.  
  
James empezo a reir.  
  
-Me quitastate la tunica, y ahora me queda corta hasta que me manden una nueva, y si supieras, antes me quede sin libro de pociones, y luego una chica me mando a la... – Lily le corto.  
  
-¿Me ves a mi cara de importarme eso? ¿Intentas ir de guay y simpatico para quedarte aquí? ¡Vete!  
  
-Solo intentaba ser amable...  
  
-Tu amabilidad me habria servido hace cuatro años, demasiado tarde.  
  
-¿Cómo?  
  
-Haz memoria, si puedes, claro, en tu cerebro solo ahí nombres de chicas y cosas de quiditch. ¡Ah! y tambien memorizas el gesto tan complicado de revolverte el pelo, ahora ¡adios!  
  
James la miro una vez mas, y salio con Sirius y Remus, este ultimo se acerco a lily, y sin que James le viera, le dijo.  
  
-Genial, a ver si le bajas los humos – Lily le miro extrañada – eres la primera chica lista que no babea por el, yo soy Remus Lupin, aunque supongo que me habras visto en clases, ya nos veremos.  
  
Remus salio y alcanzo a sus amigos, James iba mirando adelante sin decir nada.  
  
-Vaya corte.  
  
-No me hagas recordarte lo que te paso ayer con Cloe, bueno, con Laura.  
  
-Ja – ja.  
  
-¿Has visto eso? – decia Lily.  
  
-Si – dijo Ashley – Remus estaba buenísimo.  
  
-No me referia a eso, si no, a que uno de los merodeadores nos han hablado, y nos ha dado la razon.  
  
-Ah – dijo Ashley – pero sigue estando bueno.  
  
-Tu siempre pensando en chicos.  
  
-No solo en chicos.  
  
-Bueno, claro, si no es en chicos, en quiditch.  
  
-Y tu en estudios, y tus estupidas clases de natación.,  
  
-Bueno, es mejor eso que en manicura y moda.  
  
Y las dos empezaron a reir, cuando una chica morena entro en su compartimento.  
  
-Perdona, ¿os importa que me siente aquí?  
  
-No – dijo Lily, ambas se quedaron extrañadas de que hubiera una chica tan mayor y no la hubieran visto antes.  
  
-Gracias – dijo sonriendo.  
  
La chica se sento, dispuesta a presentarse, cuando alguien entro en el compartimento.  
  
-¡Black! Ya te dijimos que no te ibas a sentar aquí – dijo Ashley enfadada.  
  
-Callate, yo solo he visto que esta bellaza venia aquí y vine a verla.  
  
Lily se acerco a Ashley y le susurro "genial, creo que es una del super club de yasna".  
  
-¿Cómo te llamas? – le pregunto Sirius sonriendo.  
  
La chica sin mirarle se quedo callada, respiro, y contesto:  
  
-¿Qué te has creido? No le dire mi nombre al primer chico que me lo pida, solo quieres saber mi nombre porque te he gustado, pero no has podido pensar que podria ser una pija tonta sin cerebro, pero como no lo soy, no te lo dire – ahora se giro, le miro, y añadio – solo porque estes bueno y tengas una sonrisa bonita.  
  
Sirius abrio la boca, y Lily y Ashley empezaron a reir sin parar, y Ashley le dijo a Lily "me da que no es del grupo de Yasna".  
  
-Ya me acuerdo de quien eres – añadio – el idiota de ayer, ahora, si no te importa, te vas.  
  
Sirius la miro, le sonrio y se fue. La chica se giro y les dijo.  
  
-Bueno, yo soy Cloe Aoki.  
  
-Yo Ashley Gellar y ella Lilian Evans.  
  
-Lily, lo que pasa, esque esta es tonta y me llama a si.  
  
-Gracias – dijo Ashley sonriendo intentando parecer ofendida.  
  
-¿Quién era ese idiota? – pregunto Cloe riendo.  
  
-Sirius Black – dijo Ashley – te explicaremos todo – ahí un grupo muy importante en hogwarts, los merodeadores, formado por Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, y Peter Pretigew.  
  
-Y conozco a Remus y James.  
  
-Black y Potter son los mas arrogantes, Remus ahora mismo acaba de ser majo con nosotras, así que ahroa no le etiquetaremos, y Pretigew es un poco...  
  
-... ¿pardillo? – continuo Ashley, haciendo que las tres empezaran a reir.  
  
-Despues, estan sus admiradoras, encabezadas por Anna Kleiss, Rebeca Henkes, y Yasmin Cornwell, a Rebeca la llamamos recoveco, y a Yasmin, yasna.  
  
-Bueno, eso es la base, nosotras vamos a séptimo, y no somos muy conocidas, me parece una estupidez.  
  
-¿Y por que odiais tanto a los merodeadores?  
  
-Veras – dijo Lily – a mi me gustaba mucho Potter en tercero, el lo sabia, y me sonreirá estupidamente haciendo que enrojeciese, el dia de San Valentin, le dije que si queria quedar conmigo solo un ratito para conocernos, y delante de todo el mundo, me miro de arriba abajo como si fuera un bicho raro, y me dijo "cuando seas alguien, me hablas". Lo pase fatal.  
  
-Que idiota, bueno, ya sabes como son algunos cuando son "populares".  
  
-Bueno, ¿y tu? ¿a que curso iras? ¿por qué vienes aquí?  
  
-Yo ire a séptimo, me acabo de trasladar hace poco de china.  
  
-Ya se te notaba por los ojos, el apellido... pero hablas muy bien ingles.  
  
-Es que mis abuelos viven aquí desde hace mucho y paso aquí los veranos.  
  
Mientras tanto, los merodeadores estaban en un compartimento en el que habia dos niños de primero.  
  
-No se que se ha creido esa pelirroja...  
  
-No es por ofenderte – dijo Remus con una sonrisa – pero creo que te ha molestado el corte que te ha dado.  
  
-Ja-ja – dijo James enfadado - ¿y tu no dices nada Sirius?  
  
-Yo... – Sirius miro al vacio –me han robado el corazon.  
  
-¿Quién?  
  
-Esa chica – rapidamente cambio la expresión de su cara, y abriendo mucho los ojos grito emocionado - ¡es la primera chica que me rechaza! ¡la primera! Sera una difícil conquista... ¡pero valdra la pena!  
  
-¿A ti que te pasa ahora?  
  
-Tu no lo entiendes, es algo personal.  
  
James se limito a mirar una vez mas extrañado a Sirius, y empezo a discutir con Remus sobre chicas, James opinaba que las chicas monas las queria solo para divertirse con ellas, y Remus le decia enfadado que valian para algo mas.  
  
Ashley salio de su compartimento, y dio una vuelta por el pasillo, pues era la prefecta de Gryffindor, ya que Lily, el año pasado, arta de los merodeadores renuncio. Una gran estruendo la alerto de que estaba pasando algo.  
  
Se dirigio rapidamente al compartimento del que habia salido ese ruido, y, se encontro con James y Sirius sonriendo.  
  
-¿Se puede saber que pasa ahora?  
  
-Nada, estamos probando una cosa.  
  
Ashley vio como todo el compartimento estaba cubierto de una especie de moco verde, por la parte de los niños de primero, y que ellos estaban inmoviles.  
  
-Veras, estoy es un producto, que a la persona que le caiga permanece inmóvil media hora, después, hara todo lo que le digas durante una hora.  
  
-No se como sois tan imbeciles, informare de esto a McGonagall.  
  
-Pues yo obligare a los niños a que te ridiculicen delante de toda la escuela.  
  
-Me da igual.  
  
Ashley salio dando un portazo, y siguió caminando, no paso nada mas, unos niños de primero se estaban peleando, y se dirigio al primer compartimento para tener una charla con los demas prefectos.  
  
Cloe y Lily seguían en el compartimento charlando, cuando Cloe le pregunto a Lily que si le podia acompañar al baño, y Lily le dijo que si.  
  
Salieron del compartimento y anduvieron bastante rato, cuando se encontraron con Remus y James, ahora habian cambiado su discursion de usos de chicas, por una de quiditch.  
  
-Vaya – dijo Cloe acercándose a Remus – el experto en compresas.  
  
-Si – dijo enrojeciendo un poco ante la mirada divertida de James.  
  
-Ahora mismo iba al baño, ya nos veremos, Remus.  
  
-Adios.  
  
-Oye – pregunto James alzando la voz - ¿por qué las chicas siempre vais juntas al baño?  
  
-Al baño van juntas las chicas pijas, lo que pasa esque no se donde esta.  
  
-Al baño van juntas Yasna, revoceco, y Anna.  
  
-Vaya, ya me acuerdo de ti, el padre joven que la madre le dejo solo con el bebe, ahí que ver que recursos buscais para ligar.  
  
-Reconoce que si no hubiera aparecido la vieja loca esa, abrias acabado en la cama conmigo – dijo sonriendo triunfante.  
  
-Mas quisieras – dijo Cloe entrando en el baño.  
  
Sirius se acerco corriendo a Remus y James.  
  
-¿Pero que haceis? ¿La has hecho enfadar?  
  
-¿Cómo? – pregunto James enfadado.  
  
-Por tu culpa ahora no querra verme.  
  
-No se por que, pero algo me dice que si no quiere verte es por otra cosa.  
  
-Muy gracioso Remus, pero esa chica acabara pidiéndome una oportunidad.  
  
-Si, una oportunidad para que la dejes empaz.  
  
Los tres siguieron hablando, cuando aparecio Yasmin con Anna.  
  
-Hola guapísimos – dijo Yasmin sonriendo falsamente – un besito para cada uno.  
  
-Hola – dijo Anna – Jemsi, ¿sabes que? Dumbledore a dicho que no me deja tunicas rosas ni en mi ultimo año, ¡que escandalo! Pero en el baile de navidad me voy a poner una mega guay con varios tonos en rosita, y tu vas a llevar una a juego con la mia.  
  
-¿Y quien te ha dicho que vaya a ir contigo?  
  
-Yo – dijo sonriendo estupidamente.  
  
Cloe salia en ese momento del baño, cuando Yasmin se acerco a ella.  
  
-Vaya, una alumna nueva, yo soy Yasmin, eres mona, podrias entrar en nuestro club.  
  
-¿Cómo?  
  
-Claro, para ser de nuestro club, ahí que ser mona, saber de moda, y no juntarse con ciertas personas.  
  
Lily salio en ese momento, miro a Yasmin y Anna, y se puso junto a Cloe.  
  
-Perdona, chica, ¿te podrias ir? Estamos hablando con esta chica.  
  
-Ya, bueno, lo siento, pero esta chica y yo nos vamos.  
  
-Un momento – dijo Anna cogiendo del brazo a Cloe – por favor, no me digas que te has juntado con esa.  
  
-¿Cómo? – dijo Lily enfadada.  
  
-Veras – dijo Yasmin ignorando a Lily – a este tipo de compañias me referia, gente no conocida, y que no es guay.  
  
-Pues a mi esta chica no guay y no conocida me cae genial, y me voy con ella.  
  
-Bueno, pues tu veras, si cambias de opinión en una semana, habla conmigo, y te daremos la dirección del club y de nuestra habitación, si pasa una semana y nos rechazas, te cerraremos las puerta de por vida.  
  
-Pues irlas cerrando ya, vamonos Lily, aquí huele demasiado a pintauñas.  
  
-¿A que si? – dijo Yasmin emocionada – es de marca.  
  
-Pues el mio es rosa.  
  
Cloe las miro una vez mas con asco, mientras discutian sobre colores de pintauñas, y se fue enfadada a su compartimento.  
  
Ashley llego una media hora antes, y le contaron lo que sucedió.  
  
-Jajaja, no me lo creo, discutiendo sobre pintauñas, me gustaria saber que haran en su club, ¿debates sobre bolsos?  
  
Las tres empezaron a reir sin parar imaginándose un debate a si.  
  
-Oye, Cloe, tu, te podrias infiltrar en su grupo.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? No, luego pensaran que por algun momento se me paso por la cabeza ser de ellas.  
  
-Piensalo Cloe, seria divertertido.  
  
-Bueno... lo pensare – mintió.  
  
Continuaron el viaje, hasta que llegaron, el final del viaje fue tranquilo, ya que no hubo rastro de pijas, ni de merodeadores.  
  
Cuando llegaron al castillo se subieron ha un carruaje, llegaron a Hogwarts, y se sentaron por el medio de la mesa, Cloe se tubo que ir con los niños de primero, varios la miraban, y alguno le decia "¡que crecidita estas para ser de primero!" y le sonreia picaramente, y ella le miraba enfadada le soltaba "idiota". Seleccionaron a los niños de primero, cuando la llamaron a ella.  
  
-Mmmm... veamos, eh... ¡Gryffindor!  
  
Cloe salio disparada y se sento con sus amigas, cuando una niña de unos trece años parecida a ella se acerco corriendo.  
  
-¡Cloe! Yo tambien voy a esta casa.  
  
-Ah... que bien – dijo sin ganas – os presento a mi hermana, Mizuki.  
  
-Vaya, un nombre muy bonito – dijo Ashley admirando el parecido de las hermanas.  
  
-Si, es un nombre de alli, a mi me pusieron Cloe porque la vecina de mi abuela se llamaba a si y se lo pidio a mi madre.  
  
-Bueno, hermanita, me voy.  
  
-Adios.  
  
-¿Veis que cariñosa es mi hermana? – dijo enfadada yendose a la otra punta de la mesa.  
  
-Ignorarla, puede ser una pesadilla.  
  
Las tres chicas siguieron conversando alegremente, mientras en la otra punta de la mesa, Mizuki estaba armando con la comida, por esa zona todo el mundo la miraba, James la miraba divertido, Sirius giro la cabeza, y cuando vio a la niña dio un bote que casi se cae para atrás.  
  
-¿Qué pasa guapeton? – dijo sonriendo divertidamente - ¿tan guapa soy?  
  
-Mi... mi... amor ¡has cambiado! ¡eres mas pequeña!  
  
-Ah, ya – dijo enfadada – debe ser mi hermana, mirala, ahí la tienes –dijo señalándola.  
  
Sirius miro, y suspiro aliviado al ver ahí a Cloe, sonrio feliz, y volvio a mirar a Mizuki.  
  
-¿Cómo se llama?  
  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿te mola mi hermanita? Lo siento, demasiadas preguntas en un dia, no me atosigues, otro dia hablamos.  
  
Sirius miro estupefacto a la niña, y ella sonrio triunfante. Rebeca miro a la niña, y le dijo enfadada.  
  
-Mira bonita, no se si te has dado cuenta, pero el es un merodeador, ¿cómo te atreves a hablarle a si? ¡Es Sirius!  
  
-A mi como si es Jack Spinnet – (un importante jugador de quiditch en esos tiempos) – yo soy Mizuki, y no puedo estar sometida a tanta presion.  
  
La niña sonrio triunfante, dejando a Rebeca con la palabra en la boca.  
  
Bueno, este es el chap, 9 paginas, no os quejeis, ahora respondere a los review.  
  
Review  
  
Nympha-da: hola guapísima! Muchísimas gracias! Espero que este tambien te haya gustado.  
  
Aoyama: me alegro de que te haya gustado, espero que este tambien te haga reir mucho.  
  
Lena-07: hola xica guay!!! Lo de cloe estubo genial, lo de las compresas se me ocurrio en el hipermercado con mi madre, y lo del bebe, pues no se, jejeje, vaya corte que se llevo sirius, pero el que se lleva en el compartimento, es peor!! Jajaja, espero que este tambien te guste muxo, ah!! y recomienda mi fic, jejeje (que publicitaria soy) creo que mis pijas no podran entrar en el club, ya que nuestro club es muy selecto, las someteremos a musas pruebas!  
  
AntoniettaHS9: jeje, la verdad esque lo de las compresas estubo muy bien, espero que este te guste!!! Y las pijas tambien estan muy bien!  
  
Cat: ya viste que lo segui pronto, espero que este tambien te gust muxo! 


	3. ¿Cloe, Marian, Judith?

**¿Cloe, Marian, Judith?**  
  
Ese dia empezaban las clases, Ashley siempre habia sido muy impaciente y le gustaba llegar muy puntual a todo, en cambio Lily se queria quedar dormida hasta el ultimo momento, y despertarla era de lo peor, pero ese dia se levanto muy temprano. En cambio, Cloe esta dormida profundamente, y decidieron no despertarla. Cuando la puerta se abrio de un golpe, y entro corriendo una niña de unos 13 años, que rapidamente se fue directa a la cama de Cloe, y se puso a botar.  
  
-¡Despierta! ¡Vamos Cloe! ¡Despierta! - al ver que la chica no se despertaba, se puso a hacerle cosquillas.  
  
-Mizuki. ¿eres tonta? Sal de la habitación, o...  
  
-¿O que? ¡Ah! por cierto, un tal Sirius me pregunta mucho por ti.  
  
-¿Si? Pues no le digas nada, se va a enterar ese imbecil - Mizuki le tendio la mano sonriendo maliciosamente - ¿cuánto? - pregunto Cloe enfadada.  
  
-No se, unos 7 galeones por semana que me calle.  
  
-¡No! ¡5!  
  
-4 y es mi ultima oferta - dijo sonriendo satisfactoriamente Mizuki.  
  
-Eso es menos.  
  
-Pues 5.  
  
Cloe se levanto, saco dinero de su bolsillo, y se lo dio a Mizuki, tras decirle que se fuera.  
  
Lily, Cloe, y Ashley salieron de la habitación, y fueron al Gran Salon, enseñándole un poco el castillo a Ashley.  
  
Cuando llegaron, estaban alli los merodeadores, que intentaron sentarse lo mas lejos posible a ellos, cuando McGonagall se acerco a Ashley, le dio un papel, pluma, y unas indicaciones, ella asintió enfadada. Cuando se fue se acerco a sus amigas algo enfadada.  
  
-¿Qué queria?  
  
-Que haga una lista, no se para que.  
  
-¿De que?  
  
-De nombres, ya pongo los vuestro, ahora vuelvo.  
  
Ashley se fue acercando a todos los alumnos, cuando llego a Sirius, sin mirarle, le pregunto sin mirar:  
  
-¿Nombre?  
  
Sirius, sin mirarla y sin saber quien era, puso cara de superioridad, y le contesto muy orgulloso:  
  
-¿Qué te has creido? No le dire mi nombre a la primera chica que me lo pida, solo porque soy guapo, e irresistible, podria ser un idiota sin cerebro que solo piense en mi, aunque no lo soy, a si que no te lo dire, aparte de que te lo deberias de saber ya.  
  
Ashley y Sirius se miraron.  
  
-Black, McGonagall me ha pedido que haga una lista de nombres.  
  
-Ah- dijo Sirius todo colorado, mientras media mesa de Gryffindor se reia.  
  
Ashley sigio con su trabajo, y Sirius saco un pergamino, y pluma, y se acerco a Cloe, que desayunaba mirando a su comida sin muchas ganas.  
  
-¿Nombre?  
  
Cloe giro la cabeza hacia Sirius, y suspiro molesta.  
  
-No te lo dire.  
  
-McGonagall me ha pedido que haga una lista de nombres.  
  
-Pues mira, ya se lo dije a Ashley.  
  
-Ya, pero esta es otra.  
  
-Que bien por ti.  
  
Lily se acercaba en ese momento, que escucho el final de la combersacion, sonrio maliciosamente, y dijo en alto:  
  
-Marian, ¿vamos a clase?  
  
-Claro - dijo Cloe sonriendo a Lily y levantandose.  
  
Sirius miro enfadado a James y Remus, y se acerco enfadado.  
  
-¿Como que Cloe? ¡Se llama Marian! - dijo enfadado, James puso cara de no entender nada, Remus sonrio, miro a James, y despues añadio.  
  
-En realidad se llama Judith, esque te engañamos.  
  
-Que graciosos - dijo Sirius enfadado, alejandose a la puerta.  
  
Cuando llego la hora, cada uno se fue a su clase, y tubieron las clases mas o menos tranquilas, James y Sirius solo habian hecho que se quemara una varita, y que a un alumno se le explotara un caldero, Lily y Ashley atendieron mucho en clase, mientras Cloe dormia.  
  
Sirius estaba haciendo sus deberes, cuando vio entrar a Cloe sola, la miro, y se acerco corriendo a ella.  
  
-Ya se tu nombre - grito emocionado - ¡Judith!  
  
-¿Judith? - pregunto ella extrañada.  
  
-Si - y la miro de arriba a abajo, cuando vio que en un libro suyo ponia "Cloe" - espera, no, te llamas Cloe.  
  
-Esto... si, soy Cloe - respondio nerviosa, hasta que se le ocurrio una idea - soy Cloe Black.  
  
-¿Black? - Sirius abrio mucho la boca y los ojos, y miro triste al suelo - somos primos, cualquier tipo de relacion seria...  
  
-Incesto - continuo ella.  
  
-Si ahi que hacer incesto, pues se hace incesto, la palabra se invento para darle uso, ¿no?  
  
-Sirius, nunca, nunca habra algo entre tu y yo, adios.  
  
Cloe subio a su habitacion, mientras Sirius la miraba, y despues se tumbo en un sofa junto al fuego, pensando en la ultima frase de Cloe, le habia dolido, no sabia porque, ¿seria el amor? ¡No! Sirius Black nunca se enamora, ¿o si?  
  
James caminaba por el pasillo mientras hablaba con una alumna de Ravenclaw de cuarto, mirando desesperado al suelo. La chica era bastante mona, pero habia quedado con la chavala mas infantil que podria aver.  
  
-Y una vez, me toco jugar a una cosa, que habia que correr dos metros, y yo me cai y me manche de barro, lo pase muy mal, pero fue super divertido.  
  
-Ah.  
  
-Bueno, y otra vez hice una cosa super divertida, mi amiga robo un chicle, y cuando salimos me lo enseño, yo no me lo creia, ¡que fuerte! pero luego vi que los regalaban, ¿a que es divertido?  
  
-Esto...  
  
-James, ¿Por que no te ries? ¿Estas bien? ¿Eh? ¿Eh? ¿Estas bien?  
  
-No, Hilary, me agobio.  
  
-Soy Emma.  
  
-Pues eso, me siento mal, adios.  
  
-Adios guapo.  
  
James subio corriendo escaleras, y entro corriendo en su Sala Comun, murmurandfo un "a salvo". Vio sentado a Sirius se acero a el.  
  
-¿Que te pasa?  
  
-Puff, de la que me libre, una tal Emma de ravenclaw...  
  
-No sigas, se quien es, ¿te conto lo del juego de barro?  
  
-Si.  
  
-¿El chicle?  
  
-Si.  
  
-¿Las tortitas?  
  
-Tambien.  
  
-¿Muñecas?  
  
-Si.  
  
-¿Su abuela?  
  
-Si.  
  
-¿Sus gatitos Ted y Rudo?  
  
-Si.  
  
-Y muchas mas cosas.  
  
-Que horror de niña.  
  
-Yo me acabo de enterar de que Cloe es mi prima.  
  
-¡¿Que?!  
  
-Cloe Black - dijo Sirius apenado.  
  
-¿Cloe Black? - Jamos sonrio- ¡esa es quien quiera ser ella en un futuro, Cloe Black!  
  
-¿Tu crees?  
  
-Si, ya investigaremos mañana en clase de McGonagall, y veras como se apellida.  
  
Sirius se fue a acostar a su habitacion, no podia dejar de pensar en lo de Cloe, la chica parecia ser de china o japon, asique podria ser un pariente lejano, pero por otra parte, lo que dijo James, ella querria ser Cloe Black en el futuro, puedo que solo quisiera hacerse la dificil.  
  
Al dia siguiente tenian a primera hora clase de pociones, asique todos llegaron demasiado puntuales, y a Ashley y Cloe les toco detra de James y Sirius, que este ultimo no dejaba de darse la vuelta para mirar a Cloe. El profesor Marcus les mando hacer una pocion, y puso a los cuatro juntos, para el dia siguiente, asique tubieron que quedar esa tarde en la Sala Comun. a Lily le toco con Remus, Peter, y una alumna de Ravenclaw con la que se llevaba muy bien, Patri.  
  
Cuando llego la tarde, Sirius se acerco a Cloe, que parecio un poco molesta por lo que hizo Sirius.  
  
-Mira guapa, a mi no me engañas, se que nadie seria tan cutre de ponerle ese nomber a su hija.  
  
-¿Como? - Cloe se puso roja de rabia - ¡imbecil! ¡en realidad soy Cloe Aoki!  
  
-¿A si? ¿te llamas Cloe? - pregunto Sirius tartamudeando - esto, claro, era una trampa para que me dijeras tu nombre.  
  
-A mi no me engañas, ahora si que la has cagado.  
  
Cloe se alejo, y se puso junto a Ashley, que estaba enfrente de James.  
  
-Bueno, y si empezamos ya - dijo enfadada Ashley.  
  
-Vale.  
  
Ashley saco un monton de libros y frasquitos, y los coloco en la mesa ordenadamente, abrio un libro, busco una pocion, y empezo a mirar los frasquitos, cogieno uno.  
  
-¿Esto es luparia? - dijo cogiendo uno.  
  
-A ver, a ver - dijo Sirius quitandoselo - no, esto es ajenjo, dejamelo a mi, las chicas y las pociones no os llevais nada bien, no se os da bien.  
  
-¿A si? - dijo Ashley quitandoselo de las manos enfadada - ¿A si que los chicos, aparte de golpear bludgers, sabeis mezclar potingues sacados del libro "Pociones para inutiles" ¡Vaya! ¡Que inteligentes!  
  
-No, tambien sabemos buscar la snitch...  
  
-Dejalos Black - dijo Ashley cortandole - estas quedando peor.  
  
-¿A si? Bueno, tu tampoco sabias lo que era, asique callate.  
  
-Lo que pasa es que no tengo aqui las gafas y no podia leer, y he tenido que coger ese libro, porque sois unos inutiles, que yo con ocho años ya me sabia todas las pociones que vienen.  
  
Los cuatro siguieron haciendo una pocion, del libro suyo de clase, y no paso nada, solo Sirius mezclo mal los ingredientes cinco veces.  
  
-¿Quien no se lleva bien con las pociones?  
  
-Callate listilla - le dijo Sirius ofendido.  
  
-Bueno nos vamos - dijo James levantandose.  
  
-Adios sabelotodo, adios Cloe.  
  
Las chicas se levantaron y recogieron las cosas sin contestarles, a lo que Sirius dijo "que simpaticas". Lily entro en ese momento con un frasquito de la mano, y hablando animadamente con Remus.  
  
-Hola chicas, este es Remus Lupin, es majisimo.  
  
-Por lo que veo te ha ido muy bien - dijo Ashley sin muchas ganas.  
  
-Al contrario que vosotras, ¿no?  
  
-Pregunta acertada, Lily Evans gana cinco puntos.  
  
-Bueno chicas, me voy.  
  
-Adios Remus - dijeron las tres a la vez, y se empezaron a reir, Remus las miro extrañado, y subio a su habitacion.  
  
Espero que les haya gustado este chap, un poco corto, pero el proximo lo subire en cuanto pueda, y sera muy largo.  
  
NOTA IMPORTANTE : Si alguien se llama Cloe, o le a ofendido lo de Sirius, que sepais que ese nombre me encanta, si no no la habria llamado a si, solo lo puse para dejar mal a Sirius, ¿vale?  
  
Reviews  
  
Rai-Potter: muchisimas gracias!! . muy pronto no lo continue porque me fui de campa, pero el proximo vendra rapidito... besotes!!  
  
Zoria: si te soy muy sincera, tu review, es uno de los que mas me han gustado, ya que lo de que no te gustan las de merodeadores, pero esta te encanta, me halagas, ¡de verdad! reviews asi me animan a seguir, me gustaria que me dijeras que tiene mi fic que lo diferencien de los demas, muchisimas gracias! besos!  
  
AntoniettaHS9: hola wapisima! lo de las tunicas, jejeje, a mi tambien me gusto, se me ocurren muchas cosas raras, como siempre estoy en clase rodeada de pijas, jejeje, la hermana de cloe esta como una cabra! besos!  
  
Melwin of Erendil: muchas gracias por tu review!! esque Lily, es asi, que discute por todo, jajaja, bueno, espero que te guste este chap, besos!!  
  
Lena-07: chica guay! como ves te deje la ultima, has oidio eso de "el ultimo, pero no por eso el peor" pues es mentira, porque tu eres la peor.. jajajaja, la peor chica vulgar!! xD (osea, que no eres vulgar, porque eres GUAY!) que parida! James ya sufrira, y mucho... no se como pero sufrira. todos sufriran, porque yo, super-raider-malvada me encargare de ello! ¿le dijiste eso ya a yasna? lo de la marca de coches, que sepas que tu has aportado solo un 1% en la historia, porque es mia, ¿que pasa? ¿que la quieres plagiar? es broma xD (mi vida tampoco es lo mismo sin ti, es mejor!! que no, te hecho de menos, hace unos 20 dias que no hablamos, asique aver cuando hablamos, hoy sin falta!) bueno, no subi mas chaps, porque me fui 17 dias de campa, y ya he visto que ayer dejaste un review en el de "cuando me di cuenta de que estabas ahi" asique ya volviste. te tengo que contar una cosa buenisima, BUENISIMA!! en el msn me lo recuerdas. bueno, te dejo, muchos besotes, dew! 


	4. Incesto

**Incesto**

-Bueno, si seriais tan amables de salir por grupos, y presentar vuestra pocion... aver, Potter, Black, Aoki y Gellar, os toco los primeros.

Ashley cogio el bote, y se puso delante de toda la clase junto a Cloe, Sirius, y James.

-Bueno nenas, permitirme presentarme - empezo Sirius, pero Ashley le corto bruscamente.

-Nosotros hemos decidido hacer la pocion de la invisibilidad - Sirius parecio molesto por lo que hizo antes Ashley, asique ahora le corto el.

-Queriamos hacer la de la popularidad para esta - dijo señalandola, haciendo reir a casi toda la clase - pero decidimos que ni aun asi seria alguien en este colegio, asique decidimos la de la invisibilidad, ya que no pasaria desapercibida.

-Puede que fuera porque no sabes mezclar dos ingredientes - Volvio a cortarle Ashley enfadada, haciendo volver a reir a la clase - ya que mezclaste cinco veces mal pelo de unicornio y una tira de piel de serpiente.

-Claro - continuo Sirius enfadado y avergonzado - ya estabas tu, sabelotodo, para arreglarlo.

-¡Basta ya! - grito enfadado el profesor - ¿que es esto? ¡una clase! ¡los cuatro suspensos!

-Pero no es justo - dijo James enfadado.

-¡Mireme señor Potter! ¿Me ve cara de importarme lo que es o no justo? Tampoco es justo que se presente a una clase sin libro, y le podria expulsar hasta que no lo traiga, pero esta aqui, a si que ¡callate!

-Disculpe - dijo Cloe - pero creo que Potter tiene razon.

El profesor la miro de arriba a abajo, y despues a los otros tres.

-Bueno, le dare una oportunidad señorita Aoki, y señorita Gellar, ya que todo lo empezo Black, y Potter no tiene libro. Sientense.

Los cuatro se sentaron , Sirius y James de mala gana, Ashley y Cloe con una sonrisa en la cara. Sirius le paso una nota a Cloe.

"Solo os salvasteis por ser chicas".

Cloe cogio un papel, y le contesto con un "Ya, pero nos salvamos, y posiblemente con un 1'0".

La clase siguio mas o menos bien, a Lily le pusieron un 8, y cuando acabaron, Cloe y Ashley se acercaron a Cloe y Remus.

-Oye Ashley, genial el corte que le has dado a Sirius.

-Gracias - dijo Ashley un poco extrañada.

-Bueno chicas, os lo presenta ayer, aunque lo conociais, pero porque es un merodeador, y porque antes lo odiabamos.

-¿A si? - dijo Remus intentando parecer ofendido, pero sonriendo.

-Bueno, vas con Potter y Black... - dijo Ashley.

-Son mis amigos, en el fondo no los conoceis.

-Calla Remus, no quiero volver a la charla de ayer - le corto Lily.

-Vale.

-¿Me acompañais a la torre de Gryffindor? - pregunto Cloe.

-Claro.

Los cuatro iban andando, cuando llegaron por el quinto piso, alguien se puso delante de Cloe, abrazandola y dando saltitos.

-¡Cloeriana!

-Quitate ¡ya!

-Vaya - dijo Mizuki mirando a Remus - ¿y este pivonazo? yo le hacia un par de favores.

-Ya, pero este pivonazo no quiere que le hagas un favor, asique adios.

-Para eso esta Ashley - dijo sonriendo Lily.

-¿Como? - pregunto Remus extrañado, y Ashley colorada.

-Bueno guapisimo, aqui Mizuki para lo que quieras.

-Pirate enana- dijo enfadada Cloe.

-Me voy porque me reclaman en otro lugar, adios.

-Adios - contestaron Ashley, Lily y Remus.

-¡Moony! - se oyo gritar de lejos la voz de James, y que se acercaba corriendo con Sirius.

-Hola.

-¿Donde te fuiste? - pregunto James jadeando.

-Iban a la torre, y las acompañe.

-¿A si que vais juntitos ahora? - pregunto Sirius a Cloe refiriendose a Remus - pues, los amigos de mis amigos, son mis amigos.

-Ya, pero los mios no.

Sirius iba a contestar, cuando unas manos le taparon los ojos.

-¿Quien soy?

-Esto... no se... - disimulo Sirius.

-Super Yas, ¡Yasmin!

-Ah.

-Besitos para cada, James, Sirius, Remus.

-Hola guapisimos.

-Hola Anna.

-Un besito os voy a dar yo tambien.

-¿Me quieres quitar protagonismo?

-Perdona, pero yo soy mas popular que tu - dijo Anna.

-¿A si? ¿Eso quien lo dice?

-Yo, porque yo ire con Jemsi al baile.

-Y yo con Siriusito.

-¡Eh! - se quejo Sirius.

-Pues a mi me dijo Rebe que ella iria con Sirius o Remus.

-No, porque con Remus va Misty.

-¿Quien es Misty? - pregunto Cloe.

-Mi hermana, y mira bonita, cada vez que te quieras dirigir a mi, mas respeto y educacion, soy super Yasmin.

-Yasna - susurro Ashley.

-Perdona - dijo Yasmin, que parecio aberlo oido - ¿que has dicho?

-Nada.

-Te diria algo, pero no se nada de ti, debes de ser apopular.

-Si, y ahora tenemos reunion de apopulares, asique nos vamos - dijo Lily.

-Huy chica, vaya cara mas horrible, ¿estas enferma? - pregunto Anna.

-No, lo que pasa esque yo no me hecho kilos y kilos de maquillaje como hacen otras.

-¿Que insinuas? Yo tengo belleza propia, ademas, maquillaje del bueno, bonita.

-Si bueno, eso, que nos vamos, adios.

Lily se fue enfadada, con Cloe y Ashley detras, pero Remus no tubo la misma suerte, como James y Sirius, rapidamente los cogieron y empezaron a preguntarles estupideces.

-Odio a mi hermana, ¡odio a mi hermana!

-¿A que curso iba?

-Tercero.

-Como Misty, la hermana de Yasna, yo tengo otra hermana tambien en tercero, Selly.

-Pues seguro que se conocen.

-Ya.

-¿Tu hermana es tambien igual de estupida?

-No se.

-Para estupidas Petunia - intervino Lily.

-Si eso ya - dijo riendo Ashley - es la hermana de Lily, pero no es bruja - le explico a Cloe.

-Ah.

Cuando llegaron a la torre de Gryffindor, subieron a cambiarse, ya que no tenian mas clases en todo el dia, y esa tarde iban a dar una vuelta por el jardin, ya que le querian enseñar el jardin a Cloe.

Lily se puso un pantalon pirata y una camiseta ancha de manga corta, Ashley una de tirantes y un pantalon tambien pirata, y Cloe una camiseta ajustada de media manga y un pantalon ajustado de campana vaquero, Cloe se preocupaba algo mas por arreglarse que Lily y Ashley.

Cuando bajaron vieron a Misty, una chica castaña clarito, y muy pintada, atada a una silla con una cuerdas a las manos, y a Mizuki enfrente suyo riendose, al lado de Mizuki habia una chica muy rubia, con los ojos grises, algo parecida a Ashley.

Las tres se acercaron corriendo, Cloe miro divertida la escena, y le pregunto a su hermana.

-¿Que haces hermanita?

-Ahora muy maja, ¿no?

-Bueno, vale, lo siento.

-Pues nada, estoy humillando a Mostaza.

-Soy Misty - chillo la niña con voz una voz de pito.

-Mira Cloe, esta es Selly, mi hermana.

-Hola Selly.

-Hola Cloe.

-Bueno, ya nos vamos, adios.

-¿Tan pronto? ¿No quereis divertidos? Puede que la proxima sea su hermana.

-¿Yasna?

-Si, esa, ¿la llamais asi?

-Si.

-Pues esa.

-Eso si que no los perderemos, pero esque tenemos prisa Mizuki.

-Vale Cloeriana.

-Como me vuelvas a llamar asi, te llamare Mizurrino.

-No te atreveras.

-Pues lo mismo digo.

-Vale Clonete.

-Ni a si.

-Vale.

-Oye tu, la morena - dijo Misty, haciendo que Cloe se girara - le dire a mi hermana que te llame a si.

-¿A si? Pues dile a tu hermanita tambien, que como me llame a si, su pintauñas, caera, acidentalmente, por su ropa, ¿vale?

-Seria divertido - dijo Mizuki - bueno adios.

-Adios.

Las tres salieron de la sala comun, y vieron un monton de gente con un periodico pequeño y algo cutre de la mano, lo mirtaban muy interesados.

-¿Por que todo el mungo lleva eso?

-El diario de Hogwarts - dijo Ashley.

-El plagio del diario del Profeta que ha hecho la Skeeter, lo hace a mano, y cada dos semanas lo vende.

-Ah - Cloe se agacho y cogio uno del suelo - anda, aqui ahi uno - y empezo a leer la portada, poco a poco su gesto empezo a cambiar.

-¿Que pasa Cloe? - quiso saber Ashley.

-Mirar - dijo pasandoselo a Lily y Asheley - leer.

_**Escandalo en la familia Back**_

_¿Quien es realmente esa chica misteriosa de septimo? Nada mas ni nada menos que Cloe Black. El otro dia se lo confeso a Sirius, su primo, despues de que le declarara su amor. Ella penso que antes le deberia de decir eso, pero ella se encubre diciendo que se apellida Aoki. Han decidido que lo mejor es hacer incesto, pero que por ahora ella tendra otra identidad, para evitar criticas. El romance secreto De Sirius y Cloe Black sale a la luz. Se cree que se conocieron en una cena familiar este verano, y alli comenzo todo. Ahora ellos actuan delante de la gente, pero por las noches se van a una clase vacia, y dejan que su amor actue._

-Que fuerte, y eso no es todo - dijo Lily.

-¿Como es tan capullo de inventarse eso?

-No creo que Black lo haya contado, ella se esconde en cualquier lado, se entera de todo y lo exagera demasiado.

-Si fue en la Sala Comun de Gryffindor, y ella es de Hufflepuff.

-El año pasado se entero de una cosa que paso en la habitacion de las chicas de septimo de ravenclaw.

-Preparate para howlers, mirada, gritos, y bromas pesadas de la gente - intervino Ashley - el club de fans de Black empezara a actuar.

-Y no intentes hablar con Skeeter o testificar a tu favor, sera mucho peor.

-¡Que horror! ¿Que hago?

-Calma, habla con Black, y buscar una solucion.

En ese momento se acercaba una chica de quinto, que la miro con mala cara, y dejo caer "acidentalmente" un bote de tinta sobre su tunica.

-Vaya, bien empiezo, y sin moverme del sitio.

Cloe tubo que volver a la Sala Comun, cambiarse de ropa, y se puso una tunica para que no la volvieran a manchar. Por el camino hasta el jardin, se cayo tres veces, la insultaron varias, y le cambiaron el pelo a color verde, pero Ashley invirtio el hechizo.

-Tranquila, pronto se pasara, buscaremos una solucion.

Las chicas caminaron por el jardin, y se acercaron a la lechuceria, que por suerte, estaba vacia. Cloe mando una lechuza a Sirius, donde le citaba en media hora detras de un arbol muy grande cerca de la lechuceria. Lily y Ashley se fueron a dar una vuerlta por el lago. Sirius llego media hora tarde, pero muy bien vestido, y con un ramo de flores en la mano.

-Sabia que no te resistirias a mi encanto.

-¿Pero que haces Black? - Cloe le miro de arriba a abajo y se empezo a reir - ¿has visto la pena que das? yo solo te quiero hablar del rumor falso del periodico.

-¿A si que es de eso? Pues por reirte de mi, no hare nada, mi club de fans ira a por ti, y a mi me rogaran cada vez mas una cita.

-Mira Black - dijo Cloe poniendose muy seria y acercandose amenazadoramente a el - me vas a ayudar, quieras o no.

-Vale...

-A si que buscaremos una solucion.

-Diremos que... tu te mueres por mi, y para que me fijara en ti te infiltraste en mi familia, para que me fijara en ti.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-No, esque me aburro y me invento historias, ¡pues claro que lo digo en serio!

-Para que yo diga eso, antes tendrias que hacer desaparecer a todos los alumnos de hogwarts, y yo tendria que estar loca, ¿entendido?

-Pues busca tu algo, listilla.

-Diremos la verdad, tu te mueres por mi y por saber mi nombre y te gaste un broma.

-¡Ja! yo no me muero por ti, ademas, si digeramos eso, las de mi club de fans irian todavia mas a por ti.

-¿Y que harian? ¿Atarcarme con el pinta uñas? ¿o una batallita de lapiz de ojos?

-No todas son pijas, tu no eres pija.

-Yo no soy de tu club de fans.

-Claro, eres tan tonta juntandote con esas, que no te admiten.

-Con mis amigas ni meterte.

-Ni tu con mis amigos.

-¡Estamos aqui para buscar una solucion! ¡No para discutir contigo sobre tus niñeces! ¡Infantil!

-Hablo aqui la madura, ¿no?

-Callate Black, o buscare yo la solucion.

-Esta bien, dejemoslo ya.

-Diremos que de broma dije que era de tu familia.

-Y que hemos cortado.

-¡Black! ¡No quiero que la gente piense que yo he tenido algun tipo de relacion con algo como tu.

-¿Que insinuas? Yo soy la persona mas admirada del castillo.

-Lo unico que saber hacer es pavonearte por ahi.

-Almenos la gente me quiere, no solo mis tres amigos.

-Almenos la gente te quiere por lo que cree que eres, almenos mis amigas me quieren por lo que saben que soy.

-Dejemoslo.

-Si, mejor.

-Ya tengo la solucion.

-¿Cual?

-Diremos que te borraron la memoria sin querer, y que te pensaste que eras de mi famila, y que fuiste diciendo por ahi que estubimos saliendo, y Skeeter lo oyo.

-Esta bien Black, por fin tu cerebro vale para algo util.

-No soy como tu crees que soy.

-Tampoco te hagas ilusiones.

-Mañana a esta hora en este lugar.

-¿Para que?

-Puede que no salga bien del todo.

-Esta bien...

-Yo me encargare de hacer las hojas y mañana irlas poniendo por ahi, mi club de fans se reune hoy, ya tendra cada una una hoja.

-Vale.

Sirius y Cloe se fueron, Sirius al campo de quiditch, ya que era golpeador, y Cloe sefuea su habitacion, le volvieron a teñir el pelo, le dejaron sin pantalon, ya que se le olvido la tunica en la lechuceria, y se cayo tres veces mas.

¿Les gusto el chap? Ya dije que el proximo vendria rapido, ¡y tan rapido! y es mas largo. 

Un pequeño favor, si sabeis de alguien que le pueda gustar la historia, porfavor, recomendarsela, me haria mucha ilu!

Reviews

Ely-Barchu: tu fic yo ya lo leia! jeje, muchisimas gracias guapa, espero que te haya gustado este chap, besotes!

LiNa!: yo no quiero tener problemas contigo!! .' pronto lo segui, jeje! muchisimas gracias por lo de que te encanta como escribo, te lo dedico, como no, si eres mi cyber mejor amiga xD besos guapisima

antoniettaHS9: hola wapa! bueno, alfinal si que me pudiste dejar review :D Cloe es un poco mala, jejeje, pero mola! pobrecita que se queda en casa, jejeje, bueno, almenos no te perderas ningun chap! espero que este te guste, ya ves que tarde poquito, besos! y espero que a tu prima tambien le guste, que no me olvido de ella ;)

RaiPotter: que review mas cortito :( jeje, no pasa pasa nada, con eso me conformo :D gracias.

Melwen of Erendil: lo siento muchisimo, pero Lily y James tardaran poquito, pero te prometo, que cuando los junte, va a ser muy especial y muy bonito, y te dedica el chap, vale? besos wapa!

Galadriel Malfoy: ya hice un encuentro que en el chap 3 no puse! jeje, y les dejaran en ridiculo muchisimas mas veces, tranquila que de eso me encargare! jejejeje. besotes!

Lena-07: chica guay!! espero leer hoy el chap 2 de tu fic guay! el vater me trago, pero como llevo tanto pintauñas, el olor le mareo y me poto, no fue muy guay, pero bueno... xD. te compenso que lo subiera al dia siguiente??? a lupin si lo conocian, pero les caia mal, jejeje. sirius es un pavo y cada vez mete mas la pata, jejeje. en este fic saque muchas chicas guays, espero que lo pases guay leyendolo, vale? ya me contaras lo de yasna detalle a detalle por el msn. como conoces a una chia guay como yo, te hace que las chicas no guays te hagan pasar una vida mejor. ya vere hoy la sorpresita... que nervios! besos chica guay! hasta luego


	5. Un chocolate muy calentito

**Un chocolate calentito  
**  
Sirius ya había terminado, llevaba en la mano unos cuantos cartelitos, vio a Yasna correteando de un lado a otro.  
  
-¿Y a ti que té pasa ahora? - le pregunto Sirius algo incrédulo, todavía no podía comprender como podía existir de verdad gente como ella.  
  
-Mira Siriusin, es un gran problema, tan grande, ¡qué podría estropearlo todo! Y para que veas que fuerte es, no lloro solo por no correrme el rimel.  
  
-Ah.  
  
-¡He perdido las fotos para hacer una exposición de bolsos de la próxima temporada primavera-verano.  
  
-Esto... Yasmin, estamos a finales de verano, y todavía queda un año.  
  
-¡Tu no sabes del mundo de la moda! ¡Hay que destacar siempre!  
  
-Bueno, pues, como os quedasteis sin la pijada esa - Sirius rectifico ante la mirada de Yasmin - que diga, la exposición, podéis hablar de esto - dijo dándole varios carteles.  
  
-¡Muy bien Sirius! ¡Me has salvado!  
  
-Esto, no ahí nada más importante que un merodeador, especialmente si el merodeador es Sirius Black.  
  
-Hay Siriusin, que poco sabes.- dijo Yasmin en tono maternal - no ahí nada más importante que un merodeador, excepto, pintauñas, maquillaje, peinados, tintes, bolsos, ropa, zapatos, resumiendo: moda, belleza, y popularidad.  
  
-Ya claro, como tu digas niñata, esto, guapa, pero hablar de eso.  
  
-Besito por salvar la vida a una pobre, bueno, pobre no, porque mi papi es súper rico, bueno, por salvar la vida a una chica tan guapa de que se llevara una decepción súper grande, eres mi salvador, guapísimo.  
  
Yasmin cogió las hojas, y se fue rápido, bajo unos cuantos pisos, hasta donde llego a la Sala que usaban para el club. Era muy grande, y las paredes eran rosas, pero apenas se veían, estaban llenas de fotos de los merodeadores, James salía poniendo una cara intentando hacerse el interesante, pero parecía estúpido. Sirius guiñaba y lanzaba besitos, Remus no ponía ninguna cara especial, ya que se las hacían de improviso, no se dejaba hacer fotos, y de Peter solo había una en la que salía sacándose un moco.  
  
Estaba todo lleno de sillas, ahí abría mas de 100 chicas, aunque la mayoría eran chicas normales, escepto cuando veían a un merodeador, que se comportaban como niñas estúpidas, aunque también estaba Patri, la amiga de Lily y Ashley. Yasmin subió a una tarima en la que estaban Anna, Rebeca, y Misty.  
  
-Bueno chicas - dijo Yasmin alzando un poco la voz - lamento haberlas hecho perder el tiempo, pero el mío es muchísimo mas importante, el mío es oro, ¿sabéis? Porque vosotras, casi todas vulgares, no sois la mitad de importantes que yo, ¿sabéis?  
  
-¡Ja! Ni que yo - dijo Rebeca.  
  
-Bueno chicas, no hagáis carearlas - dijo Anna bien alto para que se la oyera - ya sabéis como son las chicas vulgares cuando se enfadan, todavía más ordinarias, y nos pueden hacer algo.  
  
-Bueno, pues eso, que lo siento por llegar tarde, ¿pero sabéis que? Sirius Black me ha dado una cosa para tratar hoy, y me lo a dado a MÍ, porque soy súper popular, vosotras no sois ni la mitad de guays que yo para que un merodeador os diriga la palabra, no sois ni lo suficiente populares, ni para que Peter Pretigrew os insulte, porque no sois nada.  
  
-¡Que fuerte! Porque Peter es Peter... y ni para que ese os pueda insultar... ¡es mega fuerte!  
  
-Calla Anna, ¿intentas quitarme protagonismo?  
  
-No me hace falta.  
  
-Estoy harta de ti, ¿sabéis que? - dijo refiriéndose a todo el club - en la próxima reunión vamos a hacer un concurso, y decidiréis quien es más popular de las tres, en eso cuenta, moda, belleza, y popularidad, ¡de lo que yo reboso!  
  
-Bueno, háblanos de las hojas esas.  
  
-Si, bueno, os voy a dar luego alguna, pero solo a algunas, porque no ahí suficientes, voy a leerlas en voz alta.  
  
Hola preciosidades, soy Sirius Black, esta tarde no me pude creer lo que leí en el periódico, ¿en verdad os creéis lo que dice una reportera de pacotilla en busca de popularidad, y que la quiere conseguir a través de mí? Lo único que pasa, es que a Cloe Aoki, la desmemorizaron un poco, y sin darse cuenta, se pensó que era mi prima, y que estábamos saliendo, porque yo le dije "¿qué pasa guapa?" Así que, por favor, no hagáis caso de tonterías. Sirius Black.  
  
-¡Vaya! ¿Qué os pareció? ¡Es mega fuerte!  
  
-¿Cómo puede decir eso alguien? ¡Mi Siriusitos!  
  
-Chicas, conservar la calma - dijo Yasna - aquí las culpables son, Skeeter, pero todo el mundo sabe como es, la culpable es la tal Aoki, por mucho que le hubieran hecho antes, no la disculpa eso, solo porque Sirius le hubiera dicho guapa, no tiene que ir diciendo por ahí que son novios. Por lo tanto, yo la declaro... ¡VICTIMA DE LA LISTA NEGRA!  
  
Las chicas del club empezaron a hablar entre ellas, mientras Yasna pensaba en una venganza.  
  
-Bien chicas... la venganza la planeare mañana, y os llegara una lechuza convocándoos, ahora pasaremos a hablar sobre los pintauñas más fashion...  
  
El club siguió charlando, las chicas del club cada vez aguantaban menos a Yasmin, pero estaban acostumbradas a que se creyera superior. Cuando acabaron, Anna se acerco emocionada dando saltitos a Rebeca y Yasmin.  
  
-Chicas, he tenido una súper idea para la venganza esa, mira, la atamos a una silla, pero que este sucia, para que se manche la ropa, y le pintamos los labios con un pintalabios que no sea de marca, ¡seria súper humillante!  
  
-Piensa, ¿crees que a la don nadie esa le importara eso?  
  
-Jo, pues a mí me lo hacen, y bueno... lo paso fatal, antes muerta que sencilla.  
  
-Bueno, vamos a pensar en algo decente, ella no es como nosotras, ella es una chica vulgar, eso no le dañaría.  
  
-Bueno... pensemos...  
  
En ese momento, Ashley andaba por el lago, miraba al suelo, estaba algo triste, cada vez odiaba mas ese colegio, ese estúpido colegio, tenia muchas ganas de acabar ya. Era una chica normal y corriente, sin destacar, pero parece que a la gente le molestaba eso, y tenia que ir a por ella y a por sus amigas, estaba pensando en eso, cuando sin querer piso a Remus, que estaba ahí sentado.  
  
-Esto... perdón - Ashley miro a Remus - Lupin, vaya, no sabia que eras tu.  
  
-Llámame Remus, ¿qué te pasaba?  
  
-A mi nada.  
  
-No me engañas, anda, siéntate.  
  
-Bueno, solo, pensaba, en este colegio - dijo mientras se sentaba - tengo ganas de que acabe.  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
-Porque yo quiero ser una chica normal, y parece que a la gente le molesta.  
  
-No pienses en eso, tiene amigos.  
  
-Sí claro, Lily, bueno, y Cloe.  
  
-Y yo.  
  
-¿Me consideras tu amiga?  
  
-Pues claro.  
  
-Ah, gracias - dijo Ashley enrojeciendo.  
  
-Bueno, ¿te gusta el chocolate?  
  
-Si, me encanta.  
  
-Pues ven conmigo.  
  
Ashley siguió a Remus, entraron al castillo, y fueron donde la bruja tuerta, Remus dio con la varita en la joroba, y pasaron, caminaron por pasillos, hasta llegar a Honeydukes. Fueron todo el camino hablando, la verdad es que Remus le cayo genial, igual que ella a el.  
  
-Ahora sígueme.  
  
Salieron con cuidado, y fueron a las tres escobas, tomaron una cerveza de mantequilla, y salieron, Remus la llevo a un pequeño bar con una terraza muy bonita. Ashley se sentó en una mesa, y Remus fue dentro a pedir. Después Remus se sentó, y más tarde llega la camarera con dos copas de chocolate liquido, y un postre de trufas.  
  
-Mmm, esta muy rico, gracias.  
  
-De nada, todo con tal de que te sientas mejor.  
  
-Todavía no entiendo como puedes ir con Potter y Black, sois tan diferentes.  
  
-Veras, puede que ahora sean un poco creídos, pero todo lo hacen por divertirse, son unos buenos amigos, harían todo por mí.  
  
-Bueno, quizás es que yo no los conozco, pero lo que le hizo a Lily en tercero.  
  
-Ya, me lo contó Lily, yo ya no me acordaba, eso estuvo muy mal, pero todo puede cambiar.  
  
-Bueno, ¿y tu que tal con Recoveco?  
  
-¿Recoveco?  
  
-Bueno, eso luego te lo explico - ahora intento imitar la voz de Yasmin - súper Rebe.  
  
-¡Ah! esa...  
  
-¿No la soportas, no?  
  
-La odio, a ella y a todas.  
  
-¿A todas las pijas, o a todas las del club?  
  
-No sé, ahí algunas majas, ¿qué es eso de recoveco?  
  
-Recoveco el nombre que le pusimos a Rebeca, a Yasmin, Yasna, y a Anna no le pusimos, bueno, y Mizuki y Selly llaman a Misty, Mostaza.  
  
-¿Quién es Selly?  
  
-Mi hermana.  
  
-Ah - Remus miro su reloj - creo que nos tenemos que ir yendo.  
  
-Si, puede ser, vamonos.  
  
Ashley y Remus volvieron al castillo, llegaron después de cenar, así que Lily y Cloe ya fueron corriendo a preguntarle dónde había estado.  
  
-Con Remus tomando chocolate.  
  
Cloe y Lily se miraron, y sonrieron.  
  
-¿A sí que Remus? - pregunto Lily.  
  
-¿Qué pasa? Es un amigo.  
  
-Ashley, por favor, soy tu mejor amiga, y a Cloe, ya puedes confiar en ella.  
  
-No es por eso, es que no estoy segura.  
  
-Claro, solo tienes ganas de comértelo, ¿no? - le pregunto Cloe.  
  
-¡Que malas sois! ¡me voy a dormir! - ahora se dirigió a Cloe - y tú calla, que eso de hacer incesto.  
  
-Ja ja, que graciosa.  
  
Remus entro con cuidado en su habitación, suerte que Sirius estaba en el baño, y Peter y James dormidos, para evitarse preguntas.  
  
A la mañana siguiente Cloe no bajo a desayunar, tenia un poco de miedo, así que Lily y Ashley le subieron algo de desayuno.  
  
-Pero chicas, ¡aquí solo queda una tortita!  
  
-¿Cómo? - dijo Lily - si Ashley cogió un montón de cosas.  
  
-Jo... - dijo Ashley nerviosa ante la mirada asesina de sus amigas - la tentación... y me lo comí.  
  
-Ya te vale, bueno, vamos a clase.  
  
-¿De que?  
  
-Transformaciones.  
  
-Pues vamos.  
  
Cloe paso desapercibida, ya que se puso la capucha, iba en el medio, y mirando al suelo. Cuando entraron a clase, se sentaron adelante del todo. Entro McGonagall, seguida de varios alumnos.  
  
-Hoy estarán en clase con nosotros los alumnos de sexto de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw, ya que el profesor de pociones falta, iros sentando.  
  
Detrás de Lily, Ashley y Cloe se sentaron Yasmin, Anna, y Rebeca, menos mal que estas ultimas no se dieron cuenta de que estaba Cloe delante.  
  
-Bueno, pues que sepáis, que mi cinta del pelo rosa es de lo mejor que puedes encontrar - dijo Yasmin.  
  
-Mira bonita, mis pantalones de poliéster son de lo mejor.  
  
-Y yo me he comprado un súper vestido de seda morado que mola.  
  
-Yo prefiero rosa - dijo Anna.  
  
-Mi cinta es rosa.  
  
-Me encanta, así que ya me la puedes dejar algún día - volvió a decir Anna.  
  
-Si claro - se quejo Yasmin - para que se me contagien los piojos.  
  
-Perdona, perdona, perdona, no he oído bien, ¿piojos? ¿Yo piojos? ¡Ja!  
  
-Callaros - dijo Lily enfadada dándose la vuelta - intento escuchar.  
  
-Perdona - dijo Anna dirigiéndose a sus amigas - ahora diré una expresión que me quedaría bien si fuera una chica vulgar, que seria "pellízcame" pero como soy de otro tipo de clase, diré "pintadme con un maquillaje de marca barata" ¿esa chica sé a dignidad a hablarnos, con ese tono, y dando una orden? Lo que me faltaba por oír.  
  
-Dejémosla, ella y sus costumbres.  
-Sí, culturas diferentes.  
  
La clase empezó, McGonagall le dio un lagarto a cada uno.  
  
-Bueno, tendréis que transformar el lagarto en un cuadro.  
  
Todos empezaron a trabajar. Rebeca le dio a Ashley con el dedo en el hombro.  
  
-¿Te importaría decirme que ahí que hacer con esta cosa?  
  
-Transformar.  
  
-¿A sí? ¿Por qué?  
  
-¿Puede que por que estemos en transformaciones?  
  
-¡Ah! - Rebeca puso cara como de pensar con gran esfuerzo, y le dijo a Ashley emocionada - ¡claro! ¡Estamos en transformaciones, y ahí que transformar!  
  
-¡Vaya! ¿A eso has llegado tu solita o te han ayudado? - dijo Ashley, y después se giro de mala gana.  
  
-Bueno chicas, ahí que transformar la cosa verde escamosa en algo.  
  
-Mira bonita - dijo Yasna - yo no pienso tocar eso, a no ser que se convierta en un bolso.  
  
-Pues yo le daría esto a mi modista, y que me hiciera unos bonitos zapatos - dijo Anna emocionada.  
  
La clase siguió, Cloe, Ashley y Lily siguieron teniendo que escuchar comentarios estúpidos.  
  
Cuando acabo la clase, Cloe se fue rápido a su habitación, y Ashley y Lily le subieron comida, esta vez la llevo Lily para que Ashley no se la comiera.  
  
-Bueno chicas - dijo Lily cuando llego a la habitación - yo me voy rápido a la biblioteca a conseguir el libro ese de pociones que siempre salva a Ashley.  
  
-¡Eh! Tampoco soy tan mala...  
  
-No, claro...  
  
Lily se fue, y llego lo antes que pudo a la biblioteca. Llego al estante, y James agarro el mismo libro, cuando Lily a los dos segundos lo cogió.  
  
-Potter, yo quiero ese libro.  
  
-¿A sí? Yo también.  
  
-Solo para fastidiar.  
  
-Pero si yo lo he cogido antes.  
  
-Por favor, es muy importante.  
  
-Bueno, te lo podría dejar - dijo James tendiéndoselo, pero cuando Lily lo iba a coger, lo cogió - aunque, por otra parte, tu me quitaste la túnica.  
  
-Era importante.  
  
-Para mí también.  
  
-Por favor.  
  
-Vaya, Evans, estas rogándome.  
  
-¿Sabes como me apellido?  
  
-Claro, ¿cómo olvidarme de ti?  
  
-Bueno, ¿me lo vas a dar o no?  
  
-Bueno, si es tan importante... ¿cuánto tiempo vas a tardar?  
  
-Un par de horas.  
  
-Vale, pues espérate a que yo venga y me lo das, ¿vale?  
  
-Vale.  
  
-Adiós.  
  
-Adiós - dijo Lily un poco asombrada de que se lo hubiera dejado.  
  
La verdad es que el libro era muy importante, ese día se había librado, porque el profesor de pociones al final había faltado, y se libro, pero mañana no tendría la misma suerte sino lo hacia.  
  
Lily en ese momento pensó "parece que no le conocía tanto como yo pensaba, bueno, tampoco es que me interese".  
  
Cuando llego la hora de la cita de Sirius y Cloe, se levanto rápido de la cama.  
  
-Bueno Ashley, me voy.  
  
-¿Adónde?  
  
-A mi cita con Sirius, bueno, si a eso se le puede llamar cita.  
  
-Jaja, pásatelo bien.  
  
-Lo intentare.  
  
-Sobrevivirás.  
  
-No si eso ya, el que no sobrevivirá va a ser él.  
  
-Jajaja.  
  
Cuando Cloe estaba apunto de salir del castillo, ya tenia el pelo verde, la túnica rota, un gran grano en la nariz, y no tenia zapatos, una chica le grito "como te aprovechaste por ahí para ir diciendo que eras novia de Sirius".  
  
Cloe llego rápido, donde vio a Sirius "genial, ahora se empezara a reír de mí sin parar".  
  
-Esto... ¿qué te ha pasado?  
  
"¡Vaya! No se ha reído".  
  
-Tus fans.  
  
-Ah, me parece que el plan no salió bien.  
  
-Pues claro que no, porque no nos dimos cuenta, de que yo fui diciendo por ahí que éramos novios, y eso les molesto mucho a tus amiguitas.  
  
-Ahí, ahí, pequeña Cloe - dijo Sirius en tono paternal - que inocente eres, que poco sabes de la vida.  
  
-¿Qué dices? - dijo Cloe un poco molesta.  
  
-No cortes al sabio, después de todos los años de popularidad y fama que llevo, debo decirte que ahí una solución infalible. La única manera de poder callar un rumor, ¡es extender otro rumor!  
  
-Vaya Black, veo que tus años de popularidad tan inútiles te sirven para algo.  
  
-El rumor será... no sé, se ha pillado a Snape liándose con Narcisa, todo el mundo sabe que Narcisa - ahora Sirius susurro algo - esa guarra, bueno, que esa y Malfoy están saliendo.  
  
-Eso esta bien, yo había pensado decir que Yasna se había roto una uña - dijo Cloe riéndose.  
  
-Jajaja, Yasna es Yasmin, ¿no?  
  
-Sí.  
  
-Yo la odio.  
  
-Bueno, vamonos, tengo prisa, y no puedo pasarme el día contigo.  
  
-Eso es lo que te gustaría, ¿no?  
  
-Si claro, es el sueño de mi vida - dijo Cloe irónicamente.  
  
-Bueno, yo me voy que he quedado con James, adiós.  
  
-Adiós - dijo Cloe para no parecer muy borde - y que no se te olvide, mañana traes a Skeeter a la puerta de la torre de Gryffindor.  
  
-Vale.  
  
James se acerco, saludo a Cloe mientras se alejaba y se acerco a Sirius.  
  
-¿Qué tal?  
  
-La tengo coladita.  
  
-Ya, claro, cada día te odia más.  
  
-Me ha dicho adiós, listo.  
  
-Bueno, déjalo, y acompáñame a la biblioteca.  
  
James y Sirius fueron andando, hasta llegar a la puerta de la biblioteca.  
  
-Bueno Prongs, yo me piro, que a mí las bibliotecas me dan alergia.  
  
-Dudo que en tu vida hayas visto alguna.  
  
James entro en la biblioteca, y vio a Lily sentada.  
  
-Evans, ¿terminaste?  
  
-Si, toma, gracias.  
  
-Oye, ¿te importaría decirme una cosa?  
  
-Pues claro que - Lily iba a decir que no, pero no se lo podía decir, le acababa de hacer un gran favor - sí.  
  
-Es una bobada, explicarme una cosa de un ingrediente.  
  
Lily se lo explico, y se fue a su habitación, donde vio a Cloe, por el camino solo le había crecido una gran cola, mientras Ashley intentaba quitarle todo.

Bueno,¿les gusto el chap? Espero que si.  
  
Se lo dedico a Marta por lo que dijo en su fic de mi fic, y por hacerme los dibujos, a Monika por las ideas que me dio, y por dibujar, y a Karol por ayudarme con la web.  
  
¡Ah! Tengo unas ilutradoras profesionales xP me están haciendo dibujos del fic.  
Reviews  
  
Nami Lina: Espero que este chap te guste, ya lei el chap 3 de tu fic, y espero que subas pronto el 4, ah! y muchas gracias por todo lo de la web :P  
  
Ely-Barchu: que ilu me hizo lo de que en tu cole lo leeis tres!! He hecho lo que me dijiste, y funciona!! Gracias!  
  
Bar: hola!! Eres la amiga de Ely, no? Su co-escritora :P espero que te haya gustado este, besotes!  
  
Monika: hola loka!! Muxhas gracias por las ideas que me das, y lo de Anna lo pondre en otro fic, ¿vale? Venga besotes!  
  
Nympha-da: ya te dije que lo del fic si!! :D el fic ya lo segui rápido, jejeje, besotes wapisima!  
  
RaiPotter: jejeje, no importa, pero gracias por dejármelo mas largo xD ya puse un poquito Lily y James, jeje, besotes!  
  
Melwen of Erendil: jejeje, mucha gente me dice eso, que le encanta la pareja Cloe y Sirius, jejeje, muchas gracias pro el review, besos! Ah si! Ya viste que puse un poquito James Lily. Pero todavía queda mucho... pero será muy especial.  
  
DannaPotter: ya me entere de que eres antionetta, ¿no? Tu review nunca falta. la verdad es que Mizuki es muy graciosa! Jeje espero que te guste mucho este, besotes!  
Y que lo lea tu prima.  
  
Sussanh: jeje, lo prometido es deuda! Muchas gracias por leerlo, de verdad, y me alegro que te haya hecho reír, lei el chap dos pero no te deje review porque no me dio tiempo, te lo dejo mañana, lo prometido es deuda!! es que ahora tengo sueño, agregame al msn ok? Besotes!  
  
Lena-07: jejeje, nuestras peleas me sirven de algo! Jajaja muchísimas gracias por los dibujos, no me cansare de dartelas, pero es que estoy muy agradecida, si es que como mi chica guay... ninguna!! Tu sorpresita me encanto. Me alegro de que le obligaras a tu hermana a leerlo, jejeje. La verdad es que me asuste, pero no grite, porque si abres tanto la boca, con tanto esfuerzo me puede salir arrugas xD jejeje, besos xica guay!!  
  
SaraFénixBlack: muchas gracias!! Yo también amo a Sirius, estoy enamorada!! xD si, las pijas son de lo peor, pero me rio mucho cada vez que escribo algo sobre ellas. He estado mirando tus fics, y voy a leer el del velo, ese de Sirius, ahora no me acuerdo de cómo se llamaba, pero parece interesante. Besotes!


	6. ¡Confiesa que te gusta!

**¡Confiesa que te gusta!**

-Así que te gusta Remus ¿eh?-

- ¡Que va! Solo me invitó a un chocolate caliente, y yo acepté.- Lily y Cloe miraron escépticas a su amiga.- ¡No me voy a casar con él por haber tomado un chocolate juntos!-

- No... Pero te gusta... ¡Confiésalo!- Dijo Cloe.

- ¿Te gusta a ti Sirius?-

- ¡No!- Contestó rotundamente.

- Pues quien lo diría... Pasáis tanto tiempo juntos...-

- ¡Sabes muy bien por qué!- Mostró varias quemaduras, manchas y demás.- ¡Tengo que resolver esto cuanto antes!-

- Si, pues igual yo con Remus... Estaba un poco triste, y el me invitó. El chocolate siempre sube el ánimo.-

- Si... El chocolate... y los prefectos.- Añadió Lily por lo bajo. Ashley le oyó.

- Yo de ti me callaría ya... No me gustaría que murieras brutalmente asesinada, por que alguien perdiese los nervios...- Bromeó la rubia.

- ¿Me estas amenazando?- pregunto Sirius acercandose a ella.

-¿Que pasa Black? ¿Todo tiene que ir referido a ti? El mundo no gira a tu alrededor.

-¿A no? - le pregunto Sirius inocentemente.

-¡Ah! - grito Ashley desesperada - creo que tienes un gran problema.

-¿Que pasa? ¿La sabelotodo se rebela? Primero me amenazas, y despues me dices indirectamente que tengo un gran problema, ¿ese problema eres tu?

-Dejalo, no se si no lo entiendes o no lo quieres entender.

-Si que te entiendo, y que sepas, que la que tienes un gran problema eres tu, y no conmigo, si no, con los merodeadores, ¿A que si Moony?

-Esto... pues, tampoco es para tanto, ¿no? - dijo Remus enrojeciendo.

-Gracias Remus - le sonrio Ashley.

-¡Oh! ¡que bonito! - se burlo Sirius - gracias Remsi, ¿te doy un besito?

-Pierdete Black - dijo Ashley todavia mas enfadada y alejandose con sus amigas detras, y ganandose una mirada enfadada de Remus.

-¿Que pasa? ¿Por que me miras a si? ¡Ni que te gustara esa! - ahora la cara inocente de Sirius cambio a una sonrisa picara- ¿o si?

-Pues claro que no, vamonos - dijo Remus dandose la vuelta para que Sirius no vier lo rojo que se habia puesto.

Remus caminaba hacie el gran comedor con Sirius, ya que les esperaba ahi James, pensando en Ashley, ¿porque se habia puesto a si cuando Sirius le dijo eso? Ella no le podia gustar, aunque era una chica muy maja, no la conocia mucho, para que le pudiera gustar, ¿o si?

Ashley llego a la Sala Comun, donde venian detras Lily y Cloe, la verdad esque no sabian porque Ashley habia subido hasta alli, ya que tenian que bajar a comer.

-Bueno Ashley, ya has visto que hasta Sirius lo sabe... - dijo Cloe.

-¿QUE PASA? - grito Ashley dandose la vuelta! - ¡NO SE SI ME GUSTA! Y SI ME GUSTARA, ¿QUE PASA?

-Pues nada - dijo Cloe un poco asustada por la reaccion de su amiga - pero que puedes confiar en nosotras.

-Lo siento, pero esque si no se si me gusta, no quiero que esteis a si todo el dia.

-Vale, pero cuando te hayas dado cuenta de que te gusta, ¿nos lo diras?

-Pues claro.

-Oye... y ¿si vais bajando a por mi comida?

-Esta bien, pero pasado mañana es sabado, y es la primera salida a Hogsmeade, y aver que haces.

-Pues no se, a ver si el estupido de Black se acuerda de llamar a Skeeter.

-Si, pero alomejor, despues de la pelea no lo hace.

-No creo que se le ocurra.

-Bueno nosotras nos vamos.

-Si, adios.

-Hasta ahora, porque yo quiero comer.

Cloe subio a su cuarto, y se puso a leer un libro sobre transformaciones que les habia mandado McGonagall, pero el libro era un poco, bueno, muy aburrido, asique se puso a mirar lo que tenia en su baul.

Se acerco a el, y empezo a sacar mas ropa limpia, y se puso a ordenarla y guardarla en el armario, saco libros, tinteros, plumas, pergaminos, fotos...

Cogio un marco con una foto, en ella salian ella y Leo, un chico ingles con el que empezo a salir hace dos veranos, y cortaron unos dias antes de que ella tubiera que venir a Hogwarts, por la distancia. El chico era muy guapo, rubio, y con los ojos verdes, y sonreia en la foto, ahora tenian una relacion un poco "especial", se escribian cartas, y lo mas seguro es que cuando acabara Hogwarts, el venga de china y sigan juntos, claro, a no ser que se cruce alguien en la vida de Cloe...

Cloe cogio el marco y lo puso en la mesilla, cuando vio un sobre, lo cogio, la carta estaba cerrada, asique deberia ser nueva ¿como habria llegado ahi? Cloe la cogio y empezo a leer.

_Querida Cloe:_

_No se si sabras quien soy, lo mas seguro es que no, tengo miedo a revelarte mi nombre, porque se que cuando lo haga, te reiras de mi o no me querras conocerme. No soy un chico muy atractivo ni inteligente, pero se que tengo un gran corazon, bueno, que tenia un gran corazon, ahora pertenece a ti. Has logrado entrar en mi vida y ser una persona muy importante para mi, no tengo miedo a mis sentimientos, pues yo... TE QUIERO. Te quiero tanto que no me hago a la idea de mi futuro sin ti, pero espero que almenos podamos ser amigos. Si crees que eres lo suficiente madura para no reirte de mi, y poder almenos conocerme, ya te dare noticias de mi, olvida todo esto por un tiempo. No pretendia molestarte._

_Adios._

Cloe no sabia como reacionar, leyo y releyo la carta, ¿de quien podia ser? la primera persona que se paso por su mente fue Sirius, pero despues se fijo en unos detalles, "No soy un chico muy atractivo" ¡Todo el mundo sabe que el ego de Sirius es tan grande que podria ocupar Hogwarts! Podria ser una bromita, pero ahora mismo Sirius no tenia motivos para hacerle bromas estupidas. Podria ser una venganza del club de fans de Sirius, "vaya, si con eso se referian a amenazarme... no se que es peor, que me acorralen y humillen con un rimel o esta carta estupida" y empezo a reir por lo que acababa de decir.

En ese momento entro Ashley con Lily, las dos miraron como Cloe se reia y pensaban "esta tia esta un poco loca" y despues se miraron entre ellas.

-Esto... Cloe - comenzo Ashley haciendo que Cloe dejara de reir y la mirara - ¿estas bien?

-Esto, pues claro, lo que pasa, esque me reia de esto - dijo enseñandoles la carta, y las dos empezaron a leer.

Despues de leerla, Cloe les conto su "teoria" sobre la carta, y les explico de que se reian, Lily y Ashley tambien se rieron, y se alegraron de saber que realmente no tenia que estar en el Hospital San Mugo.

-Bueno, que sepas que esta ahi el estupido arrogante, esperando a que bajes.

-Vale, gracias, ahora vuelvo - dijo Cloe saliendo de la habitacion. Bajo las escaleras, atraveso la Sala Comun y llego al cuadro, y lo atraveso donde vio a Black y Skeeter.

-Aqui esta - empezo Black - mira niñata, ten cuidadito con lo que dices, por que soy un merodeador.

-Calla - le corto Cloe - asi no conseguiremos nada, mira Skeeter, nos hemos enterado de un rumor muy importante que debe de salir ya al publico.

-Lo siento, pero por ahora estoy saturada, hasta la semana que viene nada - Skeeter se dispuso a marcharse cuando Sirius dijo un poco alto.

-Narcisa ha sido infiel a Malfoy con Snape.

-¿QUE? - grito Skeeter - noticia bomba, el lunes lo sabra todo.

-¿El lunes? - pregunto desesperada Cloe - muy tarde.

-Lo siento, adios.

-¿Que pasa? ¿Por que muy tarde? - le pregunto Sirius.

-El sabado vamos a Hogsmeade, y lo demas imaginate - dijo Cloe entrando.

Cloe subio a su habitacion muy enfada, no podria salir de alli hasta el lunes, y todo por culpa de Skeeter. Por un momento tubo ganas de corgerla y ahogarla, ¿pero que se creia esa niñata de segundo? ¡si le sacaba cinco años!

Cuando entro a la habitacion se lo con a Lily y Ashley, se alejo a su baul, y saco un muñeco gigante, y empezo a pegarle puñetazos, estubo a si 10 minutos, hasta que se rindio y se tiro a la cama del cansancio.

-Bueno chicas, yo me voy a la Sala Comun, vamos Lily, ¿vienes Cloe? - le pregunto inocentemente Ashley - a no, se me olvidava, que no puedes salir de aqui.

-Que maja, ¿no?

-Lo siento, te la debia por lo de antes con Remus.

-Bueno, vamonos, antes de que os mateis.

-Si, no me gustaria que me hiciera lo que a su muñeco - dijo divertida Ashley - aunque es lo unico que podra hacer en el fin de semana.

Cuando Lily y Ashley bajaron, vieron que estaban solo Sirius, James, y Peter. Sirius se levanto rapidamente en cuanto vio a Ashley y se acerco a ella.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, ¿que tenemos aqui?

-Esto, Black, ¿intentas hacerte el interesante? esque, lamento decirte, que pareces ridiculo.

-Mira, solo voy a decirte, que sufriras la venganza, pero como me das tanta pena...

-Creo que es mas bien al contrario, ¿no?

-Bueno, lo que decia, que en vez de sufrir la venganza en una broma pesada, te hare un reto.

-¿A si, cual? ¿Quien es mas estupido de los dos? Pues creo que has ganado.

-Quien es mas popular.

-Todo el mundo sabe que tu.

-Claro, se me olvidaba que no eres popular.

-Pues claro que no, me parece algo ridiculo que aumenta el ego de algunas personas, y solo las pocas que quedan con algo de cabeza, ven lo ridiculas que se vuelven algunas, dejame elegir a mi.

-Esta bien.

-¿Que te parece cocina?

-Buah...

-¿Que pasa? ¿El maravillosisimo Sirius Black no sabe hacer un plato?

-Pues claro que si - mintio Sirius.

-Ahi que hacer un postre, y lo daremos a probar entre tus amigos, los mios, y alguien mas, no valen de tu club, el que pierda, tendra que hacer al otro un masaje en los pies en ropa interior delante de toda la escuela.

-Esta bien, sera un fin de semana, este no, el que viene, porque ahi que ir a Hogsmeade.

-Esta bien, pero que sepas que en una semana no aprenderas a cocinar.

-Ya se cocinar.

-Si, si, bueno, vete empezando, se te va a quemar muchisimas veces, ¡ah! y no vale que te lo hagan los elfos, ya are yo una prueba.

Sirius se alejo enfadado, y le conto todo a James, y Remus que acababa de llegar. Remus empezo a reir, aunque no queria reirse de el, delante suyo, pero no lo pudo evitar.

-Eso, tu defiende a tu novia.

-¿Como que si novia?

-A Remus le gusta.

-Mentira.

-Reconocelo.

-¡Que pesados! ¡Si me gusta os lo dire!

La tarde paso, todos haciendo los deberes, hablando, o como Yasmin, Rebeca, Anna y otras, haciendose fotos a ellas misma con diferentes modelitos. Llego la hora de la cena, y Lily y Ashley bajaron.

Se sentaron las dos juntas en el lado derecho, y en el izquiero, un poco mas para alla, se sento Remus junto a Sirius, y enfrente de ellos James y Peter.

Todos empezaron a cenar, y ahora que se habian vuelto a juntar Remus, Sirius, y James, aprovecharon para seguir picando a Remus.

-Mira Remus, ahi esta tu chica.

-Si, mira como te mira.

-¿Pero que dices Sirius? ¡Si esta mirando para otro lado?

Siguieron a si un rato, cuando ya se habian terminado el primer plato, Remus y Ashley se miraron, este le sonrio, y ella sonrio timidamente y miro para otro lado. Lily, James y Sirius se dieron cuenta de esto.

-Vaya sonrisita Remus, estabas realmente sexy - bromeo Sirius.

-Vaya, como te miro, no te pongas tan nerviosa - dijo Lily.

En ese momento, se levantaron los dos a la vez de un bote, y como si estubiera planeado gritaron:

-¿Y QUE SI ME GUSTARA? - y se miraron, y se sentaron rapidamente.

-Creo que acabo de hacer el ridiculo de mi vida - le dijo Ashley a Lily.

-Creo que acabo de hacer el ridiculo de mi vida - dijo Remus para si mismo.

En ese momento Sirius cogia unas patatas, que parecia que Peter queria.

-Creo que acabo de perder las patatas - dijo Peter como si lo que acaba de pasar no fuera para nada con el.

-Creo que acabo de perder mi pareja para el baile - dijo Rebeca.

-¿Y que ahi de malo en eso? - dijo Anna - ¿que pasa?

-Si lo que pasa es que le gusto a Remus, yo no quiero, ya se que soy muy irresistible, y por eso, no quiero que se enamore de mi, va a sufrir mucho.

-Oh, pobrecita - dijo Anna - puedes ir con Sirius.

-¡Eh! es mi pareja.

-Pero es no es lo malo - dijo Rebeca empezando a llorar - ¿os acordais de su tunica azul oscuro que llevo el año pasado?

-Si - asintieron todas a la vez.

-Pues - dijo Rebeca empezando a llorar mas fuerta - me compre unos zapatos, tunica, y pintauñas muy fhasion a juego, exactamente igual, ¿y ahora que hago?

-Oh, pobrecita - dijeron todas levantandose y abrazandola como si se se le acabara de morir su abuelo.

-Lo siento - dijo Anna.

-Lo superaras - dijo Yasmin.

-Bueno, si es muy fashion - dijo Misty - podria dejarmelo para que me lo pusiera yo.

-No te quedara tan bien como a mi.

-¡Misty! la pobre lo esta pasando fatal, puede que no lo supere en años, y tu fastidiando mas.

-Oye, lo de pobre, no, que mi papi es super rico.

-El mio mas.

-Pues no, ademas, sois dos, y tiene que dividirlo, yo soy hija unica.

-Eso demuestra que mi papi es mas rico.

Cuando acabo la cena, Rebeca seguia llorando, con todas detras intentando animarla, salian justo delante de Lily y Ashley, y estas oyeron un poco de la conversacion.

-Jo, el pobre Remus que me quiere, y yo no lo podre soportar.

-¿Pero que dices? - dijo Ashley poniendose delante de ella, seguida de Lily - Remus te odia.

-Oye niña - dijo Anna - la pobre esta mega mal por que no podra lucir ese pintauñas tan mega guay, y tu molestando, ¡fuera!

Ashley ya no aguantaba mas, ¿que Remus la queria? ¡Ja! ya quisiera.

-Oye - le dijo Ashley a Rebeca - creo que te has pasado con el champu que da volumen al pelo.

Rebeca, al oir esto, lloro todavia mas fuerte, pues tenia el pelo muy hinchado y por mas que intentara alisarselo no podia, le quedaba igual de abultado.

-Ya te vale, la pobre tiene un trauma mega fuerte, y ahora tendra uno mas - dijo Anna - ahora estara toda la noche intando alisarselo con las planchas.

-Pues me alergo - intervino Lily - y ojala que se planche la cabeza y se le queme el pelo.

-Jo, que crueles son las chicas como tu.

-¿Cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir Anna? - dijo Yasna - son culturas diferentes, nunca llegaremos a entender su extraño comportamiento.

-Si, es muy raro, bueno, vamonos, tengo que enseñarte un producto que te deja como purpurina.

-¿A si? Que fashion, vamos - dijo Yasmin alejandose.

-Es una pena Lily, somos una raza inferior a Yasna, puede que supere ese trauma algun dia.

Las dos empezaron a reir mientras subian a sus habitaciones. Cuando llegaron, se olvidaron de subirle la cena a Cloe, asique tubo que comerse unas rosquillas asquerosas que hacia su tia, y que se las metio, y ella no pensaba comerselas.

-Bueno Cloe, lo que te has perdido - empezo Lily - Remus la sonrio, y yo le dije a esta que vaya miradita.

-Gracias Lil por comunicarlo por toda la escuela.

-¿Pero no viste que todos lo vieron? Bueno, pues se levantaron Remus y ella a la vez, y gritaron "¿y que si me gusta?"

-¿Si? - pregunto Cloe riendose.

-Bueno, y la pelea que tubimos despues... - Ashley intento disimular antes de que empezaran con preguntas, y se lo conto a Cloe, que empezo a reir.

-Si, pero tu no te libras, confiesa.

-¡Dejadme!

-No - dijeron acercandose Cloe y Lily, mientras Ashley daba pasos hacia atras, hasta que llegaron a acorrarla. Ashley las miro, suspiro, y empezo a hablar.

-La verdad, creo que me esta empezando a gustar.

-Lo sabemos, ¿pero mucho o poco?

-No se, empezando, esque, me trata tan bien, es tan guapo, pero lo peor de todo, esque el no se fijara en mi, solo me trata asi porque es un buen chico y le tiene respeto a la gente, pero nada mas.

-No pienses asi, quien sabe...

-No Cloe, no me hagas hacerme ilusiones.

-No son ilusiones, solo digo lo que pienso.

-Ahora confiesa tu, ¿te gusta Black?

-Pues claro que no.

-Muy bien, entonces calla.

Las tres se fueron a acostar, al dia siguiento no paso nada especial, fueron a clase, Ashley y Lily tubieron que seguir subiendole la comida a Cloe, y los merodeadores no hicieron nada especial. Yasmin, Recobeco y Anna hicieron algo muy interesante, discutieron sobre que marca de pintalabios es mas cara, conocida, y duradera.

Bueno, ¿que les parecio este chap? no me digais que no os gusta aunque os parezca lo peor, porque me ha costao escribirlo una semana, y me han ayudado mucho, jajajaja, muchas gracias Lena-07 (xica guay) y Monika :)

En el proximo chap recomendare unos fics, ahora no tengo ganas de buscar la pagina xD

Reviews

Nami Lovegood: bueno, este chap me costo mas, pero alfinal lo subi! bueno, no se, haz lo que quieras con tu fic, pero no te desanimes, y siguelo pronto anda, que yo tengo muchas ganas de leerlo, gracias por tu review! dew!

Monyka: jejejeje, las pijas son muy tontas, pero me rio muchisimo escribiendo sobre ellas... jajajaja. muchisimas gracias por todas las ideas que me das para el fic. bueno, pero Cloe no lo pasara mal mucho tiempo, jejejeje, hombre, tanto como maltratada... jajajajaja. bueno, muchisimas gracias por todo lokadisco1, besotes!

Pat-Blackin 1: aqui te contesto al review que me dejaste en el chap 4. si que adivinaste!!! oh!!! como lo hiciste?? xD jejeje, me alegro de que la leyeras, y que fuera por cumplir y te acabara gustando, jajaja. dew!

Antonietta: como no, tu review, nunca falta! . jejeje, mejor no digas una palabrota, ya me la imagino, jejeje. me alegro de que te gustara este chap, en este las pijas salen menos, pero salen, jejeje. si, dibuja genial, jeje, y si quieres leer su fic, te lo recomiendo, esta genial. ya nos veremos por el msn. dew!

Bar: muchisimas gracias!! tranquila que no dejare de escribir! me encanta, sobre todo por la gente que lo lee, y me hizo mucha ilusion cuando Ely dijo que en tu cole lo leeis tres :) bueno, espero que te guste este y que no dejes de leer, besotes!

Elenita Potter: wola!! me alegro de que te gustara el chocolate, pero me da que lo que si que te hubiera gustado es ser tu la que se lo tomara con el, jejeje. Ya te explique lo de Sirius, pero te lo vuelvo a decir, no es que Sirius sea tonto, con los demas sigue como siempre, lo que pasa es que como Cloe pasa de el, intenta destacar delante de ella, y acaba haciendo el ridiculo, jejeje. bueno, sigue leyendo lucatis!! besos!

Kozus: te contesto a los dos reviews juntos, me alegro mucho que te gustara! . y espero que sigas leyendo, ya ves que alfinal subi el 6 el mismo dia que me lo preguntaste, jejejeje, besos!

Ely-Barchu: hola wapa! a mi no me sale que me lo hubieras mandado, pero bueno, jejeje. yo ya deje el club de las sin inspiracion, jejeje, aver si sales tu tambien!! jajajaja. muchas gracias por lo de que te caigo de copada, tu a mi tambien :) y claro que seguiremos hablando! jejeje. bueno, besotes y actualiza pronto!

Pat-Blackin2: y aqui al review del chap 5. muy bien!! volviste a acertar!!!!! jajajajaja. jejeje, estubo muy bien lo de la silla y el pintalabios de marca barata, jejeje. bueno, nos veremos en el msn, y actualiza tu pronto, el de remus hermione. dew!!

Nympha-da: jejeje! me alegro de que estes enganchada a mi fic, yo soy como las guionistas de las telenovelas, tiene algo que engancha, jeje. si, me rio mucho escribiendo sobre yasna y las demas, jeje. si que me creo que te guste mi fic!! porque la gente me dice "te lo digo en serio" como si no me lo fuera a creer! jejeje, bueno wapa, gracias por el review a ultima hora, jeje. besotes!!

Lena-07: primero te respondo al review que me dejaste antes. jejeje, bueno, ya perdonaras a tu hermana-no-guay, pero aver si te conectas mas y actualizo cuando estes tu, jejejeje, el plan es muy guay, aver si funciona. jejeje, me alegro de que este chap te haya hecho una risa muy guay, me has dado una idea con lo del pozo para hacerles a las de mi antigua clase, muajajaja (risa malevola) jejeje, me diverti mucho escribiendo la conversacion, la clase de transformaciones, y el club de fans. ya se que la escena no quedo muy romantica, pero no se lo van a montar encima de la mesa, se estaban conociendo, lo romantico ya vendra. el baile sera de navidad, ¿no? como suele ser. si puse tu dibujo es porque eres mi chica guay, y siempre lo seras, y me gusto mucho el dibujo.

Lena-07 2: ahora te respondo al otro review. jejeje, podrias hacer eso siempre, lo de dejarme varios reviews, y que cuente como varios. si, eres la amigas mas mega guay del mundo mundial que encontrare, pero admitelo, a que yo soy la tuya? pero ya te vale decir lo de que me ayudas con la historia, lo que pasa esque quieres quedartela, pues NO! es solo mia!!! muajajajajajjaa, y aver cuando me vas aciendo un dibu nuevo, ejem, que hace un dia que no me haces. asique, cuando no este inspirada, ahi que volver a pelearse, eh?? jejejeje. bueno, no te me pongas sentimental, que luego lloramos y se nos corre el rimel!! si te hace ilusion que lo diga, pues lo diga, no tengo suerte con una amiga como tu, ya ta, jejejeje. que no!!! que yo te quiero mucho! oye, que yo soy muy guay para que me quieras, pero casi que lo prefiero que no, jejeje. besotes guays!!


	7. ¿Declaraciones y romanticismo?

**¿Declaraciones y romanticismo?**

Era sabado por la mañana, y como no, estaban Lily y Ashley desayunando, y guardandole algo a Cloe. Estaban muy nerviosas, porque seria la primera visita a Hogsmeade y les gustaba mucho ir alli.

Por otro lado estaban los merodeadores, ellos tenian mucho que comprar, cosas para hacer bromas, y Sirius tenia que comprar muchos ingredientes y un libro de postres.

Y, bueno, como no, nuestras maravillosas chicas superstar, que se pasarian el dia comprandose modelitos, maquillajes, e irian a la peluqueria, que ya tenian hora pedida.

Lily y Ashley subieron a dejarle el desayuno a Cloe, y se fueron a duchar.

-Vaya suerte que teneis, aunque bueno, el lunes sere libre.

-Bueno, se te pasara rapido.

-Oye Ashley, ¿y si nos vamos yendo?

-Lily, ¿no pensaras ir a si? Con el uniforme.

-Bueno, esque no tengo ganas de ponerme mi ropa.

-Ponte otra cosa, anda.

-Bueno, mirate tu, pareces la gemela de Yasna.

-Tampoco te pases.

Ashley se habia puesto un pantalon negro con un poco de campana y una camiseta de tirantes, y Lily ya se habia cambiado, se puso una camiseta de manga corta ancha, y un pantalon largo normal.

-¿A si te parece mejor?

-Si, venga vamos, adios Cloe.

-Adios chicas.

Lily y Ashley bajaron, Cloe se quedo tumbada en su cama, boca abajo, intentando dormir un poco. Estaba en ropa interior. Alguien se sento en la cama, la miro, y despues la saludo.

-¿Que tal Cloe?

-¡¡BLACK!! ¿Que te crees que haces? ¡Fuera! Y no me mires.

-Oye, que la que va medio desnuda y me quiere provocar eres tu.

-¡Esque estoy en mi habitacion, y se supone que tu no puedes entrar!

-¿Por que eres siempre a si? Encima que te vengo a ayudar, pero da igual.

-¿A si? ¿En que?.

-Pues en - Sirius se cayo y se quedo pensando, le traia la capa de la invisibilidad, pero tubo una idea mejor - acompañarte porque yo no voy hasta esta tarde, y tengo un truco para que puedas ir.

-Pues dimelo o vete.

-Solo si eres buena conmigo.

-¿Lo del truco es verdad?

-Si, te lo prometo.

-Bueno...

-Para empezar... un besito.

-Pierdete Black, no me hacen falta tus estupidos planes, ¡adios! ¡VETE Y OLVIDAME!

-Tranquila, ahi chicas mas majas y agradecidas que tu, que se moririan por darme un beso.

-Si, se moririan de asco.

-¿Quieres probarlo?

-Nunca, y vete ya, vete con tus pijas repipis.

-Si, ellas son mas majas.

-Si, y van mejor maquilladas, asi que vete.

-Pues yo te prefiero a ti.

-¿Que palabra no entiendes? ¿Vete o ya? ¡VETE O YA!

-Adios simpatica.

Sirius se fue al vestibulo donde le esperaban Remus y James, ya que Peter tenia un amigo invisible y se fue con el. Se fueron dirigiendo hacia Hogsdmeade.

-Qué, ¿se la has dado?- dijo Remus curioso.

- Mmmm... he decidido que no...

-¿Por qué?

-Pues, porque si la ayudo tanto se va a quedar enamorada de mi, y tampoco quiero eso...

-Ya, enamoradísima se va a quedar.- Dijo Remus sarcástico. Sabía que estaba mintiendo. Una de las cosas más importantes para los hombres es quedar bien delante de los amigos...

- Si, tio... Entre los rumores y esto... Uff... Vamos que prefiero no imaginármelo. Casi estará esperando que le pida para casarnos...

- Si, tío. Hay que tener cuidado de que no se cuelguen demasiado, luego es muy difícil despegártelas. Eso es lo que me ha pasado a mi con Anna.- Sirius le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

- Se fuerte tío, aguanta... Ya se le pasará.

- ¿Y porque no le cortas directamente?- Preguntó Remus.

- Ay... Moony que poco entiendes de las mujeres... Parece mentira... Veras, nunca hay que cerrar una puerta a una chica. Quien sabe si luego te va a hacer falta para algo.

- Yo es que no entiendo vuestra forma de pensar chicos. Yo metería a Anna y a sus amigas en un pozo y las encerraría para siempre.

- Joer... Mira que eres exigente. Pues no se a que aspiras. Porque mucho más guapas que esas, muchas no encontrarás.

- No, si no es eso... Pero es que me caen más mal que la ley anti-lobos.

- Emmm... ¿Y que importa lo mal que te caigan si son buenas novias?

- Prongs... No todo lo que importa es el físico...

- Bueno... Lo que tu digas compañero.- De verdad que no entendía como podía pensar así.

-Dejale, el ya tiene novia.

-Dejarlo ya...

-Bueno, la verdad esque la chica es mona, pero las ahi mejores.

-Bueno, de las chicas superstar esta por el Rebeca.

-Bueno, esa es un poco mas fea...

-Pero siempre esta Misty, la hermana de Yasmin.

-No hace falta que me busqueis novia, ¿vale?

-Bueno, pero como no empieces ya a salir con la rubia... te montamos cita con Misty.

-Pero que no me gusta, ¡no!

-Ya, claro, pero piensalo Moony, alguna vez tendra que ser la primera, ¿no?

-Eso es lo que tu crees, que todavia no he estado con ninguna.

-¿A si Moony? ¿Con quien estubiste?

-Bueno, pues, este verano conoci a una chica en la playa... se llamaba Wineth.

-Cuenta, pero con pelos y señales.

-La primera novia de Moony.

-A ver, yo estaba de vacaciones en la playa de francia, en mi toalla tumbado, y callo una pelota al lado de mi toalla, y una chica guapisima vino a buscarla, tenia el pelo castaño y muy largo, era alta, y tenia muy buen cuerpo, con unos ojos azules muy bonitos, y me sonrio.

-¿Tenia muchas tetas?

-La verdad es que si.

-Mira que es listo.

-No solo me gustaba por eso Sirius, bueno, sigo, la pelota callo unas cinco veces mas, hasa que la chica se presento. Yo no entendi nada, pero hablaba ingles. Bueno, al dia siguiente la volvi a ver, hasta que le pedi una cita esa noche, estubimos dando una vuelta, y tomando algo, a la noche siguiente fuimos a la playa, nos sentamos en la arena, me dijo que le gustaba, y nos besamos. Fue muy bonita, y estubimos dos dias mas saliendo, y ya me fui. Pero no sabe que soy mago ni nada.

-Vaya, ¿y cuando pensabas contarlo?

-No se, no vi el momento, bueno, ya veis que ya he estado con una chica, y fue algo bonito, no como lo vuestro.

-¡Eh! ¡lo mio tambien es bonito! durante 15 minutos... pero es bonito - dijo Sirius.

Por otro lado estaban Ashley y Lily, que ya estaban mirando tiendas

- Mmmm... Son bonitos estos pantalones.

-Si, pero cuestan como diez juntos. Por dios... que caro que está todo.

-Esto solo se lo podría pagar una super-pija.

-Hablando de pijas, ¿sabes que dicen que Potter va a ir con Anna al baile?

-¿Y a mi que me importa eso?

-No... Por si te interesaba.- Lily cerró los ojos pacientemente.

- Ashley ya sabes que lo he olvidado completamente. Ya no me gusta para nada.

- Lo se...

- Entonces, ¿para que me lo dices?

-Por sacar conversación.

- Ya... Por cierto, ¿se supone que ese baile es de parejas?

- Yo diría que si...-

- Pues lo llevamos claro...-

-Ya...

-Bueno... tu no, ¿eh pillina?

-Ja, ja, espera que me ria.

-Y Cloe siempre puede ir con Black.

-Pues mira, si yo voy con Remus y Cloe con Black, a ti te tocara ir con Potter.

-Ya claro, no estoy tan desesperada, y no creo que el tambien lo este.

-Bueno, este año me quede sin tunica de gala, asique vamos a buscar alguna.

-¿Ahora? Vamos a pasarlo bien, ya iremos otro dia...

-Tu siempre todo para el final, esta bien, ¿a donde vamos? ¿super fiesta en las tres escobas?

-Bueno, podriamos ir alli a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla.

-Como siempre, y despues me toca quedarme contigo ahi todo el dia.

-No, hoy nos quedaremos un poquito.

-Esta bien... ¿porque siempre acabo aceptando?

-¿Por que soy tu unica amiga?

-Si, mi mejor amiga, no habia otra.

-Yo tambien te quiero.

Lily y Ashley siguieron picandose un poco hasta llegar a las tres escobas, y se sentaron en una mesa, donde fue una niña de unos ocho años, rubia y muy mona.

-Hola Ashley, hola Lily.

-Hola Rosmerta, ¿que tal?

-Muy bien, ya solo me quedan tres años para ir a Hogwarts.

-Si, aunque yo ya no estare.

-¿No?

-No, pero si estara Selly.

-Bueno, ¿lo de siempre?

-Si.

-¡Mama! - grito la niña mientras se acercaba a la barra, y volvio con unas cervezas.

-Toma Ashley, te traigo unas cuantas mas, porque - la niña no puedo seguir, abrio la boca.

-¿Que te pasa?

-Los... merodeadores, ¡lo siento chicas! - dijo la niña acercandose a ellos.

-Que loca esta, tan pequeña y ya tan... bueno, dejemoslo ahi.

-Si, bueno, bebetelas rapido y nos vamos.

-Vale...

Ashley se las tomo rapido, y se fue con Lily a la chocolateria que le llevo Remus, un poco despues llegaron Sirius, Remus y James, y se sentaron en la mesa que estubieron Remus y Ashley unos dias antes.

-¿Pero que pone aqui? - dijo James mirando la mesa, donde habia un ticket.

_Pedido de Ashley Gellar y Remus Lupin_

_Precio 5 galleones _

-¡Ahi Moony! - dijo Sirius leyendo el papel - ¡te estas desmadrando!

-La pobre chica estaba triste...

-Y tu le subiste el animo, ¿no? ¿que mas hiciste?

-Nada, volvimos al castillo.

-Anda, mira quien esta ahi - dijo Sirius señalandolas.

-Vamos - dijo James levantandose, a lo que Sirius lo imito, y agarraron a Remus de un brazo.

Se acercaron a la mesa de las chicas, y pusieron una silla, de manera que Remus estaba junto a Ashley, y Sirius y James se sentaron al lado de Lily.

-¿Se puede saber que haceis?

-Queremos que tu amiguita y Remus hablen - le susurro James a Lily, y ella le sonrio.

-Hola Remus - dijo Ashley.

-¿Que tal Ashley?

-Bien...

-Oye James, tengo que comprar el libro ese, para el reto.

-Ah, pues... diviertete.

-Ven conmigo.

-No, vete tu, anda.

-Te vas a enterar - dijo Sirius alejandose.

-Potter - dijo Lily acercandose a James - se que me voy a arrepentir mucho de esto pero... vamos a otra mesa y les vigilamos.

-Vale.

-Potter y yo nos vamos, adios.

-¡Lily!

-¡James!

-Adios pareja - dijeron los dos a la vez.

Lily y James se levantaron y se sentaron en una mesa que estaba cerca a la de Remus y Ashley para poder escuchar.

-Evans, ¿verdad?

-Si.

-¿Que tal?

-Bien - Lily estaba algo tensa y nerviosa.

-Se te nota nerviosa, ¿es que te intimido?

-Pues claro que no, dejemos este tema, ¿vale?

-Bueno, ¿tu amiga esta por Remus?

-No lo se - claro que lo sabia, pero no esque le apeteciera contarselo a Potter - ¿y Remus por Ashley?

-Dice que no, pero creemos que si.

-Bueno, vamos a escuchar - dijo Lily aun mas nerviosa al notar como James se acercaba mas a ella.

-Bueno, Remus, ¿que tal te va? Hace tiempo que no hablamos.

-Si, bueno, me va bien, ¿y a ti?

-Genial, todo el dia cocinando, tengo muchas ganas de humillar a Black.

-Si, me voy a reir mucho.

Se acerco a su mesa la camarera y les dio una copa grande con batido de chocolate, y dos pajitas.

-Tomar pareja.

-Gracias.

-Bueno, ¿y que teneis pensado hacer hoy?

-Pues no se, por ahora supongo que iremos despues a comer Las Tres Escobas, despues iremos a Honeydukes, y despues pasaremos la tarde buscando una tunica de gala para Lily, ya que le gusta comprar todo en el primer momento.

-Tu seras como James, todo para el final.

-Si, pero esque quedan casi tres meses para ese baile.

-Vaya, lo dices sin muchas ganas, ¿no quieres ir? toda las chicas estan emocionadas.

-Para nada, encima de parejas, lo tengo un poco dificil.

-Bueno, todavia queda mucho, ya encontraras una pareja.

-Si, claro, como no sea en una alcantarilla...

-No digas eso, seguro que alguien tiene muchas ganas de ir contigo.

-Bueno, pues cuando encuentres a ese, me avisas, ¿vale? Ademas, no quiero ir, porque ahi van todas las chicas a lucir sus trajes y a ligar, y yo me voy a aburrir.

Ashley y Remus siguieron hablando, mientras en la mesa de Lily y James, se acercaba otra vez la camarera con otra copa de batido de chocolate.

-Bueno, si no pensais pedir, os traigo esto, seguro que os gusta.

-Perdona - le dijo Lily.

-¿Si?

-Has traido solo una copa.

-Bueno, los novios lo compartis todo, ¿no?

-Esque no somos novios.

-Que no te de vergüenza, anda, aqui vienen todas las parejas.

La camarera se alejo, y Lily miro de mala gana el batido, y despues a James que la sonreia.

-Te lo puedes tomar todo.

-Bueno, ¿que mas da? ahi dos pajitas.

-¿Y que? Me da igual.

-Nos lo tomamos como amigos.

-Ese es el problema Potter, no somos amigos - dijo Lily levantandose de la mesa y alejandose.

Sirius se acerco a la mesa, y se sento donde habia estado Lily. Cuando Ashley vio que su amiga se iba, se despidio de Remus, y se fue con ella, y Remus se junto con sus amigos.

-Vaya, un batido - dijo Sirius tomandoselo de un trago.

-¡Padfot! Era mio.

-Bueno, no te lo tomaste, ¿no? pues poco te interesaba.

-Anda que vosotros, ya os vale, dejarme solo con Ashley.

-¿Pero no querias?  
  
-Pues claro que no, y si me gustara, ya se arreglarme yo, no necesito que me ayudeis.

-Bueno, no te pongas a si, ademas, me ha servido para comprar un libro que me hace falta - dijo Sirius dandole el nuevo libro

-¿Cocina para hombres inutiles?

-Si, ¿que pasa? Tengo el reto ese con tu novia, y no se cocinar.

-No es mi novia.

Por otro lado estaban Lily y Ashley, que estaban mirando en una tienda tunicas de gala, y algo de ropa nueva.

-Mira Lily, ¿te gusta este vestido? - le pregunto Ashley enseñandole un vestido muy cortito de tirantes azul.

-Bueno... ya sabes que a mi los vestidos...

-Mira Lily, ya somos mayores, aunque sea arreglarse un poco mas...

-Pero seguro que a Remus le gustara.

-Ja ja, que graciosa.

-¿No es lo que quieres?

-Pues la verdad es que si.

-Anda, pruebatelo.

-Si, pero tengo unas cuantas cosas mas - dijo Ashley enseñandole una camiseta morada muy ajustada, un pantalon vaquero tambien ajustado y unas deportivas.

-Te acompañare, y te dire que tal te queda.

Lily y Ashley se dirigieron a los probadores, a Ashley todo le quedaba muy bien, y se lo compro todo, intento convencer a Lily de que se cogiera algo, pero no hubo manera.

-Bueno, ¿no veniamos a mirar una tunica de gala para mi? Porque siempre me haces igual...

-A si, yo te ayudo a elegir.

Estubieron mirando unas cuantas,pero Lily le ponia a todas pegas "demasiado corta, muy grande, con esa tunica roja y mi pelo voy a parecer un tomate".

-Mira Lily, esta es perfecta - dijo Ashley.

Lily la miro, era una tunica larga, algo ajustada, las mangas acababan muy anchas, y era un color verde muy bonito.

-¿Pero que dices? ¿Estas loca? ¿Quieres que parezca un sapo o que?

-Bueno, que boba, si es muy bonita - dijo Ashley riendo - ademas, con tus ojos te va a quedar muy bonita, pruebatela.

-No.

-Anda por fa...

-Esta bien, solo para que te calles.

Lily se fue al probador, la verdad es que le quedaba muy bien, solo que un poco larga y ancha. Ashley llamo a la dependienta.

-Mi amiga quieres esta tunica.

-¡Eh! Dije que no.

-Pero le queda un poco grande, ¿se la podeis arreglar?

-Si, ahora mismo.

-No, con magia no, la ultima vez que arreglo algo con magia se le estropeo y se quedo sin tunica, y ahora no le gusta.  
  
-Esta bien, la proxima visita que hagais aqui ya estara lista.

-Muchas gracias, a nombre de Lilian Evans.

-Vamonos Ashley, antes de que no pueda controlar mi furia y te asesine aqui mismo.  
  
-Espera, voy a coger esa camiseta.  
  
-¿Otras mas?  
  
-No, es para Cloe, esque me da pena.

Ashley pago la camiseta, y despues salieron, y se fueron a sentar a las a fueras de Hogsmeade.

-Lily, algo me dice que este curso va a ser muy diferente.

-¿Por que?

-Por todo, no se, desde que vino Cloe... y desde que me gusta Remus.

-¿Y que piensas hacer con Remus?  
  
-¿Que quieres que haga?  
  
-Decirselo, tal vez.

-Si claro, y despues le digo que vaya conmigo al baile de Navidad, y le pido a Yasna consejo sobre peluqueria.  
  
-Bueno, menos lo de Yasna - le dijo Lily sonriendo.  
  
-Jo Lily - dijo Ashley tumbandose, y poniendo su cabeza en la barriga de Lily - que me gusta mucho...

-Pues que quieres que te diga, que hables con el, pero no quieres.

-Es que es tan guapo, simpatico, guapo, amable, guapo, me trata tan bien, guapo, esta tan bueno, guapo...

-Mmm, creo que te falta guapo.

-¿A si? - dijo Ashley riendo - es guapo.

-Yo ya te he dicho lo que tienes que hacer.

-¿Sabes que? Puede, que hable con el.

-¿Si? ¿Cuando?

-Cuando este apunto de morirme, ahora en serio, se lo dire... puede que en una semana.

-A si me gusta.

-Bueno, ahora hablemos de ti, ¿quien te gusta?

-Nadie.

-Lily...

-No, en serio, ¿que te crees? Si me gustara alguien te lo diria, eres mi mejor amiga.

-Oye, ahora que estamos solas, ¿que te parece Cloe?

-Me cae bien, ¿y a ti?

-Tambien.

-Bueno, ¿y si nos vamos yendo a comer?

-Vale, a donde siempre.

Lily y Ashley se levantaron, esta ultima cargada de bolsas, y se fueron a las tres escobas, que por suerte no estaban los merodeaodres, comieron tranquilamente, y estubieron un rato hablando con Rosmerta, que les dijo que amaba a Sirius, James y Remus.

Lily y Ashley, despues de comer, estubieron dando una vuelta, comprando en Honeydukes, y se pasaron por Zonko a comprar algo gracioso, donde se encontraron a Mizuki y Selly comprando un monton de cosas.

-¡Selly! ¿Para que quieres todo eso?

-Cosas de Mizuki.

-Bueno, pero no te metas en muchos problemas, que soy la prefecta.

-¿Y tu que venias a comprar?

-¿Eh? Nada, estas plumas que te ayudan un poco en los examenes, para Cloe.

-Hola Selly, vamonos Ashley.

Ashley y Lily siguieron andando, y fueron cerca de la Casa de los Gritos, les gustaba mucho ese sitio, no les daba miedo.

-Oye Ashley, tengo que irme, no tardo mas de media hora.

-Vale, yo me quedo aqui, a saber que iras a hacer..

-Jeje, bueno, adios.

-Adios.

Ashley se sento, y se apoyo en un arbol, cuando vio salir de la Casa de los Gritos a Remus, que se acerco corriendo a ella.

-¡Remus! ¿que haces aqui?

-Pues nada, que estaba en la casa con James y Sirius, y no se donde se han ido.

-Ah, bueno.

La verdad es que James y Sirius habian visto a Ashley, y se habian escondido en una habitacion, para que se fuera con ella.

-¿Y tu?

-Pues nada, que Lily se fue un momento.

-Bueno, me voy a buscarles.

-¡Espera!

-¿Si?

-Veras, es que... me da un poco de miedo, ¿te importa quedarte conmigo? - mintió Ashley.

-Esto, no, claro que no.

Había un ambiente un poco tenso entre los dos... Ashley estaba pensando en como decírselo. Sería mejor ahora que nunca, quien sabe si tendría otra oportunidad para quedarse a solas con él. Por otro lado Remus estaba confundido, ¿le gustaba o no le gustaba? No es que el corazón se le pusiera a mil cuando estaba con ella, pero la verdad es que se sentía muy a gusto.

-¡Emmm... yo...!- Dijeron a la vez. Los dos se rieron.

-Empieza tú...- Dijo el chico.

-No, mejor tú primero...-

Los dos se miraron a los ojos. No faltaban palabras. Los dos se lo decían todo con los ojos. Pero, la pena es que ninguno sabía ver eso...

- Bueno empiezo yo...- Dijo al fin Ashley.- Veras Remus, eres un chico muy especial para ser merodeador, bueno y para ser chico... Es decir, que eres muy majo.-

-Gracias.-

- Y veras... yo...-

- ¿¡Que es lo que estoy viendo?!- Le interrumpió una voz chillona.- ¡¡Esa basura esta intentando ligar con mi chico!!- grito Rebeca enfadada.

Ashley se levanto de un salto muy furiosa y con lagrimas en los ojos, ¿pero que se habia creido? por otra parte Remus tambien estaba muy enfadado, ¿como se atrevia a hablarle a si? Con lo buena que es Ashley, y lo mal que lo pasa siempre.

-¡Pero aver niñata! ¡Yo no soy tu novio! ¡No quiero tener que ver nada contigo!

-¿Pero como?

-¡Me alegra mas que Ashley estubiera ligando conmigo que verte un minuto mas! - dijo cogiendo a Ashley de la mano, mientras Ashley enrojecio bastante, y se giro a ella - adios Ashley.

-Adios...

Remus se alejo, y se dirigio a la Casa de los Gritos, pero por el camino se encontro detras de un arbol a James y Sirius.

-¿Por que siempre igual? ¡Ahora que se lo iba a decir! Y viene la otra, y encima a hecho sentirse muy mal a Ashley...

-Ya lo vimos, bueno, tu tranquilo, no creo que le importe lo que le haya dicho esa.

-No se... la pobre lo pasa tan mal.

Mientras tanto, Rebeca chillaba como una loca.

-¡Ya te vale! ¡Lo vas a pagar! - le dijo Rebeca tirandose encima de ella, y arañandola con las uñas la cara.

-¿Pero que haces?

-¡Te vas a enterar!

Estubieron a si unos minutos hasta que vino Lily y las separo.

-¿Pero que haces pija loca con tus uñas pintadas?

-Preguntale a eso.

-Eso es una persona.

-¿A si? - pregunto Rebeca alejandose.

-¿Que te paso Ashley?

Ashley empezo a llorar, y se lo conto todo a Lily, Lily la abrazo, y se levanto.

-Creo que es mejor que nos vallamos.

-Si, vamonos.

Lily y Ashley se levantaron y esperaron a que se pudieran ir ya al castillo, solo quedaba media hora, a si que se sentaron a esperar.

Por otra parte, Rebeca se fue a ls peluqueria, donde ya habian terminado Yasmin y Anna.

-¿Que te pasa chica? Tienes un cara... como de chica normal.

-Pues, que una chica, estaba intentando ligar con mi niño.

-¿Pero no decias que lo ibas a dejar ya, porque no quieres que se enamore de ti?

-Ya, pero, tampoco eso, ¿sabes? que un merodeador se enamore de ti me hara mas popular que vosotras.

-Pues no, porque yo creo que James esta por mi.

-Y yo creo que Sirius por mi, a si que calla.

-Bueno chicas, vamonos, tengo que ir a la tienda de cosmetica a recoger unos pedidos.

Lo que quedaba para irse ya paso, todos se dirigian al castillo, donde Ashley y Lily fueron corriedno lo antes posible a su habitacion.

-¿Que tal chicas? ¡Ashley! ¿que te pasa?

-Pues que la pobre se estaba declarando a Remus y vino Recoveco...

-Bueno, tu tranquila, ¿pero que te paso?

Ashley se lo volvio a contar todo, y Cloe la volvio a animar, pero la pobre estaba muy afectada. Alguien llamo a la puerta de las chicas.

-¿Si? - dijo Lily algo extrañada.

-Cloe - dijo Yasmin entrando a la habitacion - tengo algo que decirte.

Cloe la miro un poco estrañada, y salio con Yasmin.

-¿Que pasa?

-Solo quiero decirte, que el otro dia me lie con Sirius, y le dije que porque se porto a si contigo el otro dia, y me dijo "no estes celosa, tu vales mucho mas que esa, solo me rio de ella" ¡ah! y besa genial, y me dijo que yo tampoco lo hacia nada mal.

-¿Y a mi que? - le grito Cloe algo enfadada y entrando a su habitacion dando un portazo, mientras Yasmin sonreia maliciosamente.

-¿Que te dijo?

-Pues que se ha liado con Black, y que le pregunto que porque se comporta a si conmigo, ¿y sabeis que contesto el muy ca... idiota?

-Pues no se, como no lo digas...

-Que ella vale mucho mas que yo, y que se rie de mi - ahora cambio su tono de voz y puso el de una niña repipi como si fuera Yasmin - besa genial, y dice que yo no lo hago nada mal.

-¡Huy Cloe! Me da que estas un poco celosa - rio Lily.

Cloe se acerco a su cama, saco el muñeco gigante, y empezo a darle puñetazos mucho mas fuerte que los del otro dia.

-Tranquila, no te pongas a si.

-¡LE ODIO! - empezo a gritar mientras se le caia alguna lagrima.

-Pero si pasas de el.

-Pero no se porque me da muchisima rabia... puede que porque me gusta que vaya detras de mi, y me fastidia que lo haga para reirse de mi.

-O puede que porque te gusta.

-¡NO ME GUSTA!

-Bueno, en todo caso, no creo que esque se ria de ti, el es a si, tiene que quedar bien engañando a las chicas.

-¿POR QUE? ¿NO PUEDE SER UN CHICO NORMAL?

-Me da que hoy necesitais mimos las dos, y la unica que no esta mal soy yo... asique me tocara aguantaros.

-Creo que si.

-Estoy buscando algo para unirme a vuestro club "estamos desesperadas" pero no encuentro ningun motivo.

-Puede que una sea... lo de Potter.

-Bua, ahora no me gusta nada, me alegro que me dijera eso, si no, ahora seria super guay y popular.

-Serias experta en moda y estetica, y prefiero a esta Lily.

Reviews

Nympha-da: jejeje, este si que no es de ultima hora, es el primero!! jaja. bueno, me alegro de que te rias mucho y pases un buen rato. y me alegro que siempre me vayas a dejar un review!!! :) besotes wapa!

Ely-Barchu: wola!! me alegro que te encante!! :) y que se haya pegado el mega guay, jajaja. es muy fashion! jajaja. bueno, salieron poco en este las cabezas huecas, pero bueno, ya saldran mas en otro... jejeje. bueno, puse un poco lily y james, pero no esque haya sido muy romantico y bonito, jaja. lo siento, pero Ashley se pidio primero a Remus, jejejeje, bueno, puede que te lo preste un ratito ;) jeje. besotes! ah!! yo ya sali del club de las sin inspiracion, pero tu todavia sigues ahi, eh?? jejeje.

Nami Lovegood: wola Namishitap!! jejeje, pues no te mueras mucho porque tienes que leer este chap!! jejeje, y tambien tienes que seguir el tuyo, eh??? que hace tiempo que no escribes... :( otra que se le perdio la inspiracion, eh?? puede que se hubiera escondido con la mia, le voy a decir ahora que la proxima vez que se pierda, le diga a la tuya que vuelva, jejeje. bueno besotes!!

Elenita Potter la pesada: jajajaja, bueno, la proxima vez que me dejes un review, le dices a la gente que se calle y deje, jejeje. ahi que ver que paranoias te montas... en fin, voy a volver a leer el review por partes y te voy contestando, ok? tengo para rato... jajaja. si, todos son pobres, menos yasna, jeje, bueno, creo que estoy preparada para ver lo que no te gusto, porque tu siempre te quejas por todo, jaja. ya ves que en este chap salieron mucho mas lily y james, (ahora por quien te quejaras de quien no sale, cloe?? porque ya ves que salio un poco, jajaja, ahora no te puedes quejar porque salieron todos, supongo que te quejaras porque no sale peter, jeje) no entendi lo de "se podia haber evitado unos chaps mas" explicamelo que no lo entendi, y a ver, ashley no se va a arrepentir de nada, porque si pongo que se arrepiente, me reñiras, jejeje, y yo te entiendo, porque yo se lo conte a un amigo quien me gustaba, y me juro no decir nada, y se lo dijo a los exactamente tres dias, asique... jajajaja, no podemos decir nada, esa es la moraleja, ya se te nota un poco que te emocionas... jejeje, es broma!! bueno, ya veo que tu parte simpatica no me dice nada, porque no tienes!!! jaja, que si, pero claro, si te quejas primero tanto, pues despues te callas, porque quedas un poco rara, no? jeje. jejeje, el chiste del bolso fue bueno!! tranquila que el orgullo no se hirio, porque es igual que el fic, no tienen sentimientos, igual que ashley no se va a arrepentir de nada. jejeje, me alegro de que te caiga bien cloe, aunque bueno, lo de que eres falsa, pues un poquito, pero tranquila que yo tambien lo hago, jeje. oye, maniaca si eres, porque que te caiga mal por el nombre... jajaja, ahora que amiga de lily te cae mal, ashley? jeje, o ninguna? entonces creo que soy la unica escritora que consiguio que te caigan todas bien, jeje. bueno wapa!!! besotes!! y dejame un review a si de largo, eh?? o mas!! ah!! una cosa, acabo de leer ahora mismo un review que has dejado en un fic que se llama "¿ACASO PENSABAS QUE LLORARIA?" esque es de una chica muy amiga mia, y no le pones ni una queja!!!!!!!!!!!! y a mi un monton :'( q mala eres!!! jejeje, bueno, no importa... (eva susurra: sera warra!) jajaja.

Sara Fenix Black: jejeje, sirius va a perder la apuesta, tranquila... jejeje. bueno, es una pena que no puedas estenderte, pero lo superare (xD que parida!!) ah! lei tu fic, aunque ya te lo dije, pero bueno, te lo vuelvo a decir, y me encanto, de verdad, esta genial!! el de "mi vida a traves del velo" o algo a si, bueno, jejeje, pues eso, besotes!

Susanh: wola! no se si te perdonare... (eva medita tras un largo rato) bueno, te perdono! xD. bueno, creo que eres la unica que su pareja favorita es A/R porque a todos les gusta C/S menos antonietta que es 100% L/J jeje. creo que ella, me parece que si, bueno, da igual. solo una cosita! la apuesta es de Ashley y Sirius, no Cloe y Sirius, pero si que va a perder Sirius, jeje. oye, ahora que lo pienso, no se si te deje review, o lei el chap entero :S bueno, ahora miro, vale? besotes!

demagicher: jejeje, cada vez me dejas un review con un nombre diferente... jajaja! pero bueno, tu review nunca falta, y es lo que cuenta. jajaja, no pasa nada, alfin y al cabo lo has leido :) jejeje. jejeje, lo de Remus y Ashley se me ocurrio justo antes de quedarme dormida... jejeje u.u jeje, bueno, cloe saldra dentro de poco... pero le queda un dia!! jajaja. bueno, me alegro que hayas leido su fic, (esto es un secretito, yo le ayudo) jajajajaja. bueno, y me alegro de que le digas que te lo recomende, que me lo agradezca, porque luego dice que no hago nada por ella ¬¬'... bueno, jejeje, besos!!

Annie Ryddle: wola!! tu eres nueva!! y me alegro . si, ya se que existe de verdad, Anna y Recobeco las saque de ahi, jajaja, de mi clase!! jajaja, bueno, tu y tu amiga no os sintais mal, mejor ser como seis a ser unas pijas como ellas, jajajaja. espero que cuando se den cuenta lloren tanto que se les corra el rimel! bueno, besotes!

Monyka: me alegro que porfin lo leyeras!!! bueno, pues le dire a Cloe le de extrangula a la Skeeter, solo que espera a que publice lo de malfoy y snape, porque si no, la pobre no saldra de ahi en su vida... jajaja! pues la verdad es que no habia pensado que iba a pasar ni iba a poner nada sobre ellos, pero ahora que lo dices, tendre que poner algo... jajajaja, cloe saldra... tranquila, ah!! si te pasas el dia ahi metida, podrias pasarte el dia escribiendo... ¬¬ xD bueno, mira que es mala marta eh!!! bueno, jejeje. tranquila que pondre lo de pana, puede que en el otro chap, es una reserva que tengo puesta para cuando no tenga nada que poner. bueno besotes!! (muy bueno lo de la chica guay, esque solo podemos serlo marta y yo, si quieres, pideselo, pero no creo que te deje, jeje)

Lena-07: muajajaja!! que mala eres con ella, la maltratas... jejeje. me alegro que te hubiera encantado este chap, sobre todo las conversaciones de las chicas guays. jejeje, llorando porque tenia que tirarlo todo, jajaja. bueno, superaremos que se tengan que comprar todo nuevo, nosotras iremos tambien y le quitaremos lo mas guay!! a no! porque luego nos vigilen ya que somos mas guays, y luego se compran lo mismo. bueno, no llores, que ese rimel es mio, y luego me lo gastas, y fue super cara. el mar guay es de las dos, iremos ahi de vacaciones, bueno, ya are yo otro mar para que hagan pareja y seran lo mas guays. si, te has ido por unas ramas, pero ahora son muy guays. jejeje, esas paridas, se me ocurrieron a mi! porque mi cerebro es super guay. bueno, en este chap si que ahi Remus-Ashley, y esta vez callate, y no digas lo de que... bueno, tu ya lo sabes. y es una pareja guay del para guay!! lo del concurso de cocina me lo dijo tu hermana, jaja. bueno, tu eres una pava que no sabes cocinar, pero yo se hacer un postre de chocolate super guay! bueno, pues si no tienes ni dinero para comprarte un creppe... tu trabajando, explotada infantil, y no es nada guay, pero yo soy super rica porque tengo jacuzzi en la habitacion. pero, una cosa, en lo que no se le ha escapado a cloe ninguna en este chap? en que?? :o dimelo porque me ha dejado guay intrigada. si, bueno, pero a mi me gustan mas las chicas guays porque son mas guays, perdona, yo soy mas guay y mas guapa, lo de lista, no se, una se considera lisa cuando sabe muchisimo de maquillaje y moda? :o xD jajaja. jejeje, pero las rebajas son guays, ah!! otra cosa! las rebajas ya acabaron :s pues a mi me encanta comprarme ropa, aunque mi madre no me la compra, jeje, porque me gusta todo! jajaja. bueno, lo del toque, esque tenia comida familiar en mi casa, y tenia pensado pasarme el dia conectada, jajajaja. bueno, tu te quedas muy pronto sin ideas guays, pero yo siempre tengo, porque mi review fue el triple de largo!! jeje. besotes guays!!

DEJEN REVIEWS!! .


	8. Libertad, franceses y un bañito en el la...

**Libertad, franceses, y un bañito en el lago**

Al dia siguiente fue domingo, y la verdad esque no paso nada especial, Cloe siguio en la habitacion esperando su comida, los merodeadores siguieron haciendo bromillas, y Skeeter ya lo tenia todo preparado para el dia siguiente.

-Bueno chicas, hoy es mi ultimo dia sin libertad.

-Pues si, porque ya estoy un poco harta de subirte la comida.

-No os quejeis, yo haria un favor por vosotras.

-Bueno chicas, lo he pensado bien, voy a hablar con Remus.

-¿Decidido?

-Si, seguire con lo del otro dia.

-No me lo creo hasta que no lo hagas, llevas asi todo el dia "voy a hablar con el, bueno, mejor no".

-Jo, necesito que me comprendais.

Por otra parte, en la habitación de los chicos, estaban hablando, menos James. Sirius estaba leyéndose ese libro, mientras Remus le habia quitado la bolsa de cacao y se la estaba tomando.

-Bueno Moony, ya lo entendi, ahí coger la 50 g. De cacao y mezclarlo con... ¡eh! ¿y mi cacao?

-Ni idea – dijo Remus escondiéndolo.

-Ayudame anda, si no fuera por esa novia tuya...

-No es mi novia...

-¡Pero si lo tienes tu!

-Anda, pues no se como habra llegado hasta aquí.

-Bueno chicos – dijo James entrando a la habitación – noticias, dentro de dos sabados partido contra Hufflepuff.

-¡Bien! Justo después del concurso con Ashley-soy-super-lista-Gellar

-Pero, faltan jugadores, no se si recuerdas que ya no contamos con los de séptimo del año pasado.

-¿Cuantos faltan?

-Solo uno, mira – dijo James pasándoles una lista.

Jugadores Gryffindor

Guardian: Arthur Wasley.

Cazadores: Tom Brown, Emma Patil, Vacante.

Golpeadores: Sirius Black, Salma Spinet.

Buscador: James Potter.

-¡Nos falta cazador James!

-Podria ser Remus...

-¡Ni pensarlo! – se quejo Remus.

-Anda Moony... se te da bien, no quiero que venga cualquier pardillo.

-Lo siento Prongs, pero no me gusta jugar en equipo... bastante tengo con mi condicion.

-Me tocara hacer pruebas como el año pasado en la que solo habra inútiles...

-Bueno, almenos encontraste.

-Si, me toco coger a Emma Patil, solo porque Sirius le dijo que si se liaba con el entraba en el equipo, pero la chavala es decepcionante jugando.

-Ya, pero besaba... – dijo contento Sirius.

Todos siguieron hablando, hasta que alfinal se fueron a dormir. Al dia siguiente, Lily y Ashley tubieron que volver a buscar el desayuno de Cloe, pues Skeeter no extendia la noticia haste después de comer. Después todos fueron a clase, y la verdad esque no paso nada interesante. Lily se dirigia solo al Gran Comedor, ya que Ashley habia subido a la habitacion. Iba andando por el primer pasillo, cuando se cruzo con James.

-¡Ay mi Lily!- dijo como si fuese un perro.- ¡Dame la patita!

-Potter... eso no tiene ni puta gracia...- El chico pensó que tenía razón y se calló.

-Mmmm... No se porque intentó ser simpático contigo... Total, solo consigo que me menosprecies.

-¡Bueno, por fin lo has captado! No quiero que seas simpático conmigo, por que yo no quiero ser simpática contigo. ¿Lo captas?

-Creo que...no.

-A ver, Potter, presta atención. Y intenta procesar esto. Tu a mi no me caes bien.- dijo lentamente para que lo entendiera mejor. Como haría con un niño pequeño.- Y no quiero ser simpática contigo, porque no me caes bien. Así que por muchas estupideces que me digas, seguirás cayéndome igual de mal o peor... Por eso es mejor para ti, que lo dejes estar, y no me hables... ¿Entendiste?

-Emmmm... Creo que sí...

-Genial.- Dijo ella irónicamente, se giró y se dispuso a irse.

-Oye, ¿y por que te caigo mal? ¿Acaso te he hecho algo malo?

-¡Arrrrrgh! ¡¿tu eres tonto o solo lo aparentas?! Intenta recodar un poco ¡¿o acaso te duele?!- Dio media vuelta y siguió su camino. James, pensando que se había vuelto loca, decidió seguirle.

-Mira, yo no se que pasó... Me sabe mal que tengas ese mal concepto de mí, pero ahora soy distinto. La gente cambia con los años. Yo antes era tonto, lo reconozco... Pero ya está... No has de ser tan rencorosa.

-No, Potter, tu no has cambiado nada. Sigues siendo el mismo creído de antes.

-Si fuese el mismo creído de antes no estaría aquí contigo.

-¿Ves? Eso es a lo que me refiero, aunque estés aquí conmigo sigues considerándote superior a mí.- Se giró y se encaró a él.- Pues que sepas que me da igual lo que pienses de mí. Tu opinión me importa tanto como la de tus súper amigas pijas.- Y dicho esto se marchó.

"Debe estar con el síndrome pre-menstrual" pensó James. Si no, no había explicación lógica a tanto desprecio.

Lily y Ashley, después de comer, le subieron algo de comer a Cloe, y Ashley y Lily bajaron a la Sala Comun. Cloe seguia en su habitacion pensando en lo estupido que era Black.

-Prepotente, prepotente y gilipollas. Tambien es un imbecil, un engreído, y pufff... ¡como lo odio! – dijo sacando se querido muñeco.

En ese momento volvieron a subir Lily y Ashley a la habitacion, esta ultima emocionadísima.

-¿Otra vez pegando el muñeco? La verdad es que me da pena... – le dijo Lily.

-¿Y a esta que le pasa? – pregunto Cloe refiriéndose a Ashley - ¿ha hecho que Yasna se caiga accidentalmente, o que Yasna sea mas idiota, o que Yasna sea mas... – Cloe empezo a mirar a un punto fijo y cada vez hablando mas fuerte mientras pensaba en como arruinarle la vida a Yasna.

-Huy, me da que alguien sigue celosilla.

-¡No me gusta ese idiota!

-No, claro... – dijo Lily irónicamente – lo que le pasa, esque ahí un puesto vacante en quiditch de cazadora, y a Ashley le encanta el quiditch.

-¿Remus juega en el equipo de Gryffindor? – pregunto Ashley emocionada.

-Creo que no.

-¡Genial! ¡A si podra ver como juego!

-Si, siempre podrias tirarle la quaffle en la cabeza a Yasna, que rebote en su pelo, después le deforme la nariz, y por ultimo le rompa sus uñas de niña pija – dijo Cloe.

-¡No! Después, que vaya en dirección a Recoveco, y le haga lo mismo que a Yasna.

-¿Lo haras? – dijo Cloe.

-No, la pena esque la quaffle solo sirve para hacer puntos, y me echarian del equipo. Tranquila, algun dia les pasara algo horrible de lo que nos reiremos.

-Si, algun dia saldran de su habitacion sin haberse puesto pintalabios, y caeran en depresión.

Por otra parte estaban los merodeadores, dando una vuelta junto al lago. James pensando en Lily, Remus en Ashley, y Sirius, bueno, estaba hablando con ellos, pero parecian no hacerle mucho caso.

-Oye, ¿vosotros sabeis porque Lily siempre me trata a si?

-¿Lily? – pregunto Sirius que no tenia ni idea de quien era.

-Evans – le aclaro James.

-Ni idea...

-La amiga de Cloe.

-¿Cuál? ¿la sabelotodo? Yo pense que se llamaba Ashley, ¿Lily es un diminutivo de Ashley?

-¡Que no! ¡La pelirroja!

-¡Ah! pues no se.

-James, solo tienes que hacer memoria – le dijo Remus.

-Esque ella me odia, es borde conmigo, y luego me dice que haga un esfuerzo por recordar, pero esque no tengo ni idea.

-Pues debes de darte cuenta tu, la verdad es que tiene razon – dijo Remus.

James se quedo pensativo sobre lo que le dijo Remus, pues si, ¡sabia pensar!

Cuando ya quedaba una hora para que todos fueran a cenar, toda la escuela se habia enterado del rumor falso, y ya se estaba comentando. Cloe bajo a la Sala Comun, y todo el mundo decia algo al respecto, subio a su habitacion corriendo.

-¡Bien! ¡Soy libre!

-Siempre lo has sido.

-Si, siempre lo he sido si no he querido acabar muerta.

-Nosotras si que somos libres, no tenemos que subir siete pisos para que comas.

-Bueno, yo me voy a vestir, y después de cenar, me voy a dar un baño al lago.

-¿Por la noche?

-¡Claro! ¡Necesito respirar!

-Si, bueno – le dijo Ashley, ahora se acerco a Lily, y le pregunto algo asustada - ¿tu crees que tanto tiempo aquí solo saliendo para ir a clase, le ha cambiado un poco?

-Puede ser – rio Lily.

-¿Tu crees que se habra drogado? – volvio a preguntar Ashley, viendo el extraño comportamiento de Cloe.

-Tambien.

Cloe estaba cantando una canción infantil que ella misma detestaba, y estaba saltando por toda la habitacion, mientras se vestia.

-Cloe, creo que te pasaste un poco... – dijo Ashley al ver como iba vestida.

-¡Esque me quiero hacer del club de Yasna! Jeje, ¡que no! – dijo al ver la cara de sus amigas – lo que pasa esque tanto tiempo aquí... y me quiero arreglar un poco para salir, si el idiota de Black no se hubiera liado con Yasna, hasta le habria dado una sorpresita.

-Te mueres por darsela – dijo Ashley.

-¡Vamonos! – dijo Cloe, alfinal se habia puesto una vestido, por debajo de las rodillas, que se anudaba al cuello dejando descubierta la espalda, y de rallas azules.

-Creo que si que se drogo, si Yasna viera su vestido, seguro que se lo quitaba – iban susurrando Lily y Cloe.

-¡Esa guarra no me quita nada! – grito Cloe dándose la vuelta, que al parecer lo habia oido.

-Ya bastante te quito.

Según bajaban, vieron en el vestíbulo a Malfoy gritándole de todo a Narcisa, y ella que parecia no tener ni idea, mientras todo Hogwarts estaba alrededor viendo que pasaba. Cuando Cloe, Ashley y Lily llegaron al comedor, se sentaron por el medio.

-Cloe, no nos hagas avergonzarnos de ti – le dijo de broma Ashley al ver como Cloe iba saludando a todo el mundo de lo contenta que estaba.

-Si, parece que quieres ser popular – volvio a bromear Lily.

-Claro, si vosotras supierais lo que es llevar ahí meses encerrada...

-¿Meses? Si llevas cuatro o cinco dias.

-Pues eso.

-Vaya Cloe, ¡que guapa te has puesto! ¿y gracias a quien estas aquí? – le dijo Sirius levantándose.

-¡Piérdete idiota!

-¿Pero a ti que te pasa ahora?

-Eres un salido guarro pervertido, ¡de mi ya no te ries mas!

-Vaya, veo que pasar tanto tiempo en la habitacion le afecto un poco a tu cerebro – dijo Sirius sin entender nada viendo como Cloe se alejaba.

-Veo que coincidimos en algo Black – le dijo Ashley.

-¡Ah, claro! ¡Tu siempre lo sabes todo! – le dijo el.

-Adios Remus – le dijo sonriendo ignorando a Sirius.

Cloe, Lily y Ashley se sentaron un poco mas halla de los merodeadores, Sirius no dejaba de mirar a Cloe, que comia y comia sin parar. James seguia pensando en Lily, era una chica... diferente.

-¡No se que le pasa a esta ahora! ¡Que tia mas rara!

-Olvidate de ella ya – le aconsejo Remus.

-Tu calla, como a ti todo te va bien.

-Silencio – dijo Dumbledore levantándose – silencio – volvio a repetir al ver que no le hacian caso -¡Silencio! – grito, haciendo que ya todos se callaran – solo os tengo que decir una cosa – comenzo sonriendo – mañana por la tarde, un poco antes de la hora de la cena, vendran durante dos semanas alumnos de Francia.

Todos los alumnos empezaron a gritar y a dar aplausos, algunos gritaban "¡como estan las francesas!" como por ejemplo Sirius, Cloe, que lo vio, y le miro enfadada, rectifico

-¡Bueno, y las chinas estan todavía mejor!

-Gracias amorcin – dijo Mizuki levantándose y abrazandole por la espalda – como estan los morenazos de ojos grises, que tienen un culo...

-Esto, gracias.

Mizuki se alejo y se acerco a su hermana corriendo, y le dijo.

-Ahí que ver como te adora ese, no se que tienes tu que no tengo yo.

-Pues, no se si te diste cuenta, ¡pero somos iguales!

-No del todo.

-Lo que pasa esque soy mas alta, tengo tetas y culo, cosa que a ti te esta empezando a salir.

-Dentro de poco no seremos iguales – le desafio Mizuki.

-¿A no? ¿y que aras? – se burlo Cloe mientras Mizuki se alejaba.

-Bueno alumnos, vendran de intercambio alumnos y alumnas de séptimo. De aquí pensamos en mandar, pero no esque los alumnos de séptimo de este año esten muy condicionados para ir – dijo Dumbledore mirando a los merodeadores – ya que no queremos... problemas, podeis seguir comiendo.

-Genial, solo espero que alli no haya un grupito de idiotas, prepotentes y sin cerebro como el de Black.

-Los franceses son mas cariñosos, y muy románticos – dijo Lily emocionada.

-Algunos parecen idiotas, nada como Remus – añadio Ashley.

-Ojala venga uno que merezca la pena, y se quedaran mas tiempo, a si tendria pareja para el baile – dijo Lily.

-Bueno, a mi los franceses ya me dan igual, yo ya tengo mi pareja.

-Todavia no le tienes, quien sabe lo que puede pasar.

-Envidia que tienes Lily, ¿que puede pasar? ¿qué venga una francesita sexy?

-Quien sabe... – dijo Lily con voz misteriosa, y después se echo a reir.

Las chicas siguieron hablando sobre franceses, Remus, y romanticismo. Todos terminaron de cenar, se levantaron, las chicas pasaban cerca de los merodeadores cuando Sirius pudo oir algo.

-Chicas, ya os dije que me voy al lago, ¿me acompañais?

-Tu estas loca, yo me voy a dormir.

-Y yo, hasta luego.

Sirius miro a Cloe, después a Ashley y Lily, y estas parecieron notar sus intenciones.

-Chicos, voy a dar una vuelta, y no Peter, no puedes venir conmigo – dijo al ver como Peter abria la boca.

-Lily, creo que no fue buena idea lo de dejar a Cloe que fuera sola al lago...

-Da igual, ella se sabe defender muy bien sola.

Cloe salia del Gran Comedor, donde Sirius la seguia de cerca de Cloe, cuando un grupito de chicas se cruzaron en el camino de Cloe.

-¡Pero que veo! - decia Yasna – ¡la chica que nos rechazo y va diciendo por ahí rumores falsos se a arreglado!

-La verdad esque ese vestido seria mega super en tonos rositas – decia emocionada Anna.

-Que sepas, que por mucho que te arregles, Sirius no te preferira a ti.

-Tampoco quiero – dijo Cloe intentando contenerse.

-Te vigilaremos de cerca... – dijo Rebeca en un tono que pretendia ser amenazante.

-¿A si? ¿dejareis de maquillaros para, como vosotras diríais "estudiar el extraño comportamiento de la gente normal"?

-Oye chicas, creo que ella tiene razon, ¡ante todo la belleza! – dijo Anna.

-A mi no me hace falta maquillarme.

-¿Insinuas algo? – dijo Anna – eres mala conmigo.

-Bueno, ¿vais a decir algo con un poco de sentido, o me puedo ir ya?

-Te estamos dando un pequeño merecido – dijo Yasna.

-Bueno, pobrecita, que haga lo que quiera – dijo Anna.

-Eso es lo que te falta a ti, tu no eres como yo, no tienes poder sobre la gente, y te compadeces de la gente.

-Lo que pasa, es que me compre unos zapatitos super guays, pero bueno, se los enseñare solo a Rebe – dijo Anna enfadada, y alejándose, mientras Rebeca y Yasmin la seguían, y esta ultima le daba una charla de lo diferentes que eran, y lo mucho que tenia que cambiar para ser como ella.

-Dan tanta pena que no se si reir o llorar – dijo Cloe, saliendo del castillo.

Cloe se acerco al lago, esa noche habia algo de luna, así que se veia algo. Cuando llego junto al lago, se quito el vestido, y esque debajo llevaba un bikini. Sirius se escondio tras un arbol, y se quedo en calzoncillos, pero siguió escondido.

Cloe se empezo a meter en el lago lentamente, la verdad esque el agua tenia una temperatura agradable. Sirius se metio, y cuando llego tras ella, le tapo los ojos.

-¡Ahhh! – empezo a gritar Cloe, mientras intentaba darle una patada a Sirius.

-Tranquila, tranquila, que soy yo.

-¿Pero tu eres idiota o que te pasa? ¡Casi me matas del susto! Ademas, saber que eras tu no me tranquiliza mucho.

-¿Pero que te pasa? ¡Te salvo de haber sido asesinada en este curso!

-¿Pero de que vas?

-No te entiendo.

-Se lo de Yasna.

-¿Lo que de Yasna?

-Me conto que os liasteis, y... – siguio Cloe como si le costara decir eso - ¡y que si me tratas a si es para reirte de mi – dijo gritando.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo con esa? ¿Y yo reirme de ti?

-No te hagas el tonto.

-Mirame Cloe, ¿de verdad crees que yo quiero algo con esa?

-No se – dijo Cloe bajando la mirada, la verdad esque Sirius parecia que le decia la verdad.

-¡Si lo mas seguro es que si no hubieramos liado tendría el pintalabios de la mano para pintárselos entre beso y beso!

Cloe y Sirius empezaron a reir.

-Vale, te perdono – dijo Cloe girándose para salir del lago.

-¡Eh! ¿a dónde vas? – le dijo Sirius al ver que la chica se iba.

-Yo ya me di un bañito, ¡adios!

-Espera – dijo Sirius corriendo para alcanzarla, hasta haber salido del lago y haberla alcanzado - ¿no me das las gracias?

-Si, gracias – dijo Cloe acercándose a el, y dándole un beso en la mejilla, y después se echo a reir.

-Jo, solo eso...

-No la fastidies, otra vez...

-Venga... Que si no fuera por mi, ahora estarías ahí encerrada...

-Tsk... Búscate una excusa mejor...Eso no te servirá conmigo.

-¡Que no te estoy pidiendo que te acuestes conmigo en la mesa del comedor! Venga, nena... un besito de nada...- Dijo mientras se le acercaba disimuladamente. Cloe no sabía si aceptar. La verdad es que no se iba a morir por un beso.

Sus bocas estaban cada vez más cerca... La verdad es que se podría decir, que incluso le apetecía besarle... Un momento, ¡¿qué le apetecía besar a Sirius?! ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¡¿Se había vuelto loca o que?! Rápidamente, empujó a un desprevenido Sirius que se cayo de espaldas contra el suelo.

-¡No te intentes aprovechar de mí, degenerado!-

-Pero, Cloe...- Dijo algo confuso.

-Yo no soy una facilona, para eso busca a Yasna...- Dijo entre enfadada y divertida.

Reviews 

Ely-Barchu: bueno, este chap es todavía mas super mega guay!! De lo mas fashion total! Bueno, Remus y Ashley... todavía no van a salir, Jajaja, pero tu te quedas con el bombon de James, para mi el otro!! Jajaja, ya ves que hubo lily y james, jejeje, aunque no fue especialmente romántico. Besotes wapa!

Sara Fénix Black: gracias!! bueno, Remus si que la debio defender mas, pero bueno, almenos dijo algo. Cloe si que le quiere, jejeje, pero lo tiene que reconocer del todo. ¡Ah! empece a leer tu fic de SFP&SFB va muy bien, aver si un dia de estos lo termino!! Voy por el chap 7. Bueno, besotes!

Nami Lovegood: jeje, me alegro!! Bueno, aver si te despiertas esta vez!! Jajaja, que te pasas el dia en la feria y luego no duermes!! (parezco tu mami) bueno wapa, besos!

Kozus!: hola wapa!! me alegro! Bueno, ya me diras tu si este es mejor o no!! Jeje, y muchas gracias!!

Antonieta: bueno, tu nick de siempre no, porque antes era Antonietahs9!! Jaja, que mala soy!! Pero mejor este, porque me hacia un lio para escribirlo... ¬¬' soy muy vaga! .' Muchísimas gracias! Y yo que no estaba muy convencida... bueno, si te gusto lo de la habitacion de Cloe y Sirius, espero que te haya gustado este final. Y bueno, lo de Remus y Ashley, en el futuro veras una mala noticia, pero bueno... se que mucha gente me odiara un poquito por eso!! Jeje. Besotes wapa!!

Anie Ryddle: gracias!! Tranquila, yo tambien odio a Rebeca. Oye, con lo de intoxicarse con el rimel, me has dado una idea, Jajaja. Es una pena, pero a Yasna no se le caera el pelo. Porque te cae bien Anna?? Ya ves que en este chap la pongo de buena, tambien poque es de las pijas de mi clase que me cae un poco mejor. Jejeje. Bueno, tranquila, que yo las odio y las hare la vida imposible. Jajaja, besos!!

Monyka: bueno, martita es muy mala contigo, no la dejes que te eche, rebelate!!! Jajaja. James no te va a dar ninguna batido ¬¬ xD porque ya ves que lo cogio mi siri-boy, y en realidad nos lo bebimos los dos, pero no lo puse. Mi botella tambien era de un litro!! Jajaja, pero ya me la termine, snif, snif (Eva saca un pañuelo) la verdad esque si me importa que se te acabe el batido, porque por esos momentos... YO TENIA UNA LLENA!! Muajajaja (risa malvada) pero ahora no tenemos ni tu ni yo. Bueno, la verdad esque si que me hablas mas del chocolate que de mi fic ¬¬ pero bueno, como me gusta mucho el chocolate, te perdono!! (Eva y Mony se dan un abrazo) de amigas eh!! Jejeje. Perdona, pero nada mola mas que los pintauñas de las pijas!!! Jejeje, excepto yo!!! Jajajaja, en fin, creo que con ese pedazo beso que me dio Sirius en tu fic, aunque después se porto como un idiota (estupido cabron prepotente!!) se me pego la prepotencia, jejeje, tranquila que ya se me pasara. Bueno wapisima!! Besotes!!

Trixi-Black: jejeje, puede que se lo regalen, jajajaja, la verdad es que el peluche esta fatal, jejeje, dew!!

Susanh: jejeje, wola!! Yo tambien adoro a Sirius n.n jajajaja, porque Sirius es perfecto, tan bello, patan y encantador... Jajaja. Bueno... R/A no hubo, pero hubo algo Li/J aunque no fue especialmente romántico. Bueno un poquito colgada si que estas... xD besos wapa!!

Danna-Potter: me alegro de que te lo recomendaran!! :D la verdad esque L/J no va a aver hasta un poco mas adelante, porque si no, luego no sabre que poner, jejeje. Bueno, me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado, sigue leyendo!! Dew!!

Nympha-da: otra vez de ultima hora, jejeje, tranquila que si que los leere!! Jeje. Besotes wapa!

Elenita Potter la pesada: bueno, te quejaste un poquito, pero no mucho!! Bueno, la verdad esuqe tu parte insoportable me encanto, me cayo genial, ojala fueran a si todas tus partes insoportables, pero la simpatica no mucho, eh!!! Jajaj alfinal lo hiciste alreves, deberias aber cambiado las partes, ademas, si Lily te parecio borde, mira ahora si es borde, jajajajaja. No pasa nada, prefiero que me digas lo que no te gusta, vale?? Yo no me enfado. Jejeje, espero que me dejes un review a si esta vez tambien!! :D besos wapisima!!

Lena-07-1review?? A eso le llamas review?? Eso es una mierda comparado al que te dje!! Tan mierda que no se merece ni contestación!! Así que ni te pienso contestar a lo que pusiste ahí.

Lena-07-2: esto si que es un review!! La verdad esque al anterior no te respondo porque no tengo ganas de seguir respondiendo reviews, tu sabes lo coñazo que se hace?? Encima tu me cuentas tu vida, pos vale, pero que quieres que conteste yo a eso?? Jajaja. La verdad, leeremos juntas ese fic, cuando vengas, aunque queda mucho, pero bueno, Jajaja. Me parece que la escritora va a hacer otro fic, lo sabrias si te hubieras leido ya el que te dije!! Bueno, si no hablamos por el msn es porque tu hermana se pasa el dia, así que es tu culpa! Jajajaja, me ha hecho mucha gracia la historia de la pava esa!! Jajaja, debe de joder eso a mi tambien me jode que la polo, la pija de mi clase, desde que ve que tengo chapasen el bolso y to eso, lleve ella tambien en la mochila chapas del ying yang, pero yo se la quite, jajajajaja. Bueno, ya te mandare la carta, vale?? Porque tengo que escribir una hoja para Mony, aunque no se si hacerlo, porque la muy warra de tu hermana, va a poner en su fic que se lia con MI Sirius!!! : buah!! La mato!! ¬¬ si que me gusta tu nuevo nombre!! Jajajaja besos chica guay!!

Bueno, y hasta aquí todo esto, muchas gracias a todo por leerlo dejen sus reviews!!


	9. Entre celos, tacticas de ligue y planton...

**Entre celos, tacticas de ligue y plantones**

-¡¿Qué casi besas a Black?! - pregunto Ashley gritando a la tarde siguiente cuando Cloe se lo conto.

-Si... - dijo Cloe bajando la mirada esperando que Ashley la empezara a "reñir".

-¿Y por que te separaste?

-¿Eh? - preguntaron estrañadas Cloe y Lily ya que ella odiaba a Sirius.

-Que eres tonta.

-Ah... - dijo Cloe sin entender porque Ashley habia dicho eso - bueno, pero yo paso de ese, ademas, hoy vienen los franceses, y no se porque, pero tengo muchas ganas.

-¡Ah si! Esta mañana después de clase nos dijo Dumbledore a los prefectos que alfinal venian pasado mañana, porque tenemos que preparar dos habitaciones.

-Bueno, no pasa nada... esperaremos.

Las chicas siguieron hablando, hasta que Ashley se tubo que ir con todos los prefectos y la profesora McGonagall para preparar la bienvenida y las habitaciones. Cuando Ashley llego vio alli a Remus, le sonrio, y se puso algo nerviosa "esta bien Ashley, tranquila, solo tienes que hablar con el".

-Hola Ashley - le dijo Remus dándole en la espalda por detrás.

-¡Ah! - grito - que susto, hola.

-¿Qué tal?

-Esto... bien. Veras, yo... creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente.

-Ah, si, claro, "esa" conversación.

-Esto...

-Bueno, creo que este sitio - dijo Remus mirando a su alrededor donde habia mas prefectos - no es el mas indicado.

-Si, la verdad esque no.

-Mejor quedamos mañana, después de la cena, ¿vale?

-A las 10, en la Sala Comun, y ya veremos a donde vamos.

-Vale, te espero - dijo Remus dándola un beso en la cara.

Los prefectos siguieron hasta la hora de la cena, estuvieron cenando, y después cada uno subio a su habitacion.

-Yo no entiendo a las tias, me va a besar, y aunque lo niegue, lo deseaba, se la veia, después me deja a si, con las ganas.

-Pufff, Sirius, llevas todo el dia con eso - le dijo Remus algo cansado.

-Bueno Moony, tu ayer me dijiste que la olvidara, y mira lo que me paso...

-Vale, vale, ¿qué quieres que te diga? ¡esa chica te desea como todas! Ya sabes que es mentira.

-Bueno - dijo James cambiando de tema - ¿y tu que tal con tu novia?

-Mañana quede con ella, que todavía no es mi novia.

-¡Vaya! ¿Donde?

-En la Sala Comun, y no me espieis.

-No, claro... - dijo James ironicamente.

Todos se fueron a dormir, al dia siguiente, se levantaron, fueron a clase de encantamientos. Lily se sento con Cloe, y como no, detras Sirius y James y al lado de Lily y Cloe, se sentaron Remus y Ashley.

Cloe y Lily no dejaban de sonreir a Ashley, y esta se estaba poniendo mas nerviosa. James se puso a dibujar snitchs en su pergamino, y Sirius miraba a Cloe, cuando se le ocurrio una idea, aunque iba a parecer un cansino.

-Cloe, Cloe, Cloe, Cloe, Cloe - empezo a decir, pero esta pasaba de el, pero el insistia en seguir llamandola.

-¿Que? - le dijo girandose enfadada.

-Estas muy guapa.

-Lamento no poder decir lo mismo - dijo girandose enfadada.

-Cloe, Cloe, Cloe, Cloe, Cloe - empezo a decir otra vez.

-¿Que te pasa ahora?

-Nada, me encanta cuando te enfadas.

-Pues a mi no me encantas de ninguna manera - dijo volviendose a girar.

-Cloe, Cloe, Cloe, Cloe, Cloe - volvio a decir.

-¿Pero que quieres?

-Nada, pero estas tan sexy cuando te enfadas.

-Das un poco de pena.

-Somos una pareja muy sexy, yo soy el chico mas sexy, y tu la chicas mas sexy.

-Puff, que pesado - dijo volviendose a girar, mientras Lily y James miraban divertidos la escena.

-Cloe, Cloe, Cloe, Cloe, Cloe - insistio otra vez.

-¿Vas a dejar de de rallarme?

-No - dijo Sirius mientras Cloe se daba la vuelta.

-Cloe, Cloe, Cloe, Cloe, Cloe - volvio a decir por quinta y ultima vez.

-¿Queee?

-Nada, solo queria ver cuanto tiempo aguantabas sin resistirte a mi encanto, ahora ya te dejo.

Cloe se giro ya muy enfadada, y Lily y James empezaron a reirse, mientras Sirius sonreia.

James le dio a Lily en el hombro, esta suspiro, y se dio la vuelta.

-¿Que pasa Black? Potter... ¿que? ¿vas a empezar a rayar como tu amiguito? ¿te enseña el a ligar o que?

-No, te queria hablar de eso, pero tu sigues igual de borde.

-Ya, claro, bueno, que sepas que por muchos truquitos que te enseñe Black, no te puedes comparar con el.

Remus y Ashley, que tambien vieron la escena, se empezaron a reir mas, y se giraron los cuatro, Cloe, Lily, y James enfadados, y Sirius sonriendo.

-¿De que os reis pareja? - preguntaron Lily, James y Cloe enfadados.

-No, nada - dijo Remus sin parar de reir - seguir, seguir.

Sirius le sonrio, se levanto sin que el profesor le vea, y le dijo "si es que no sabes ligar", pero Ashley tambien lo oyo.

-Anda, callate, eso me dijiste en el Callejon Diagon, y mira lo que te paso con "Laura".

-¿Cuantas veces me vais a tener que recordar eso?

Cuando la clase termino, todos fueron a comer, y pasaron la tarde haciendo deberes, hasta que ya deberian de ser la siete, cuando Ashley estaba ensayando una y otra vez enfrente de un espejo.

-Ashley, dejalo ya, por mucho que ensayes, te saldra lo que te salga en ese momento, y, lo haras bien - le dijo Lily.

-¡Bueno! ¡Hablo aqui la experta! Como tu has estado con tantos, que puff... perdi la cuenta, puede que sea ¿ninguno?

-Ja-ja, que graciosa, pero se de eso.

-Bueno, yo si que he estado con algunos, y Lily tiene razon - intervino Cloe.

-¿A si? ¿Con cuantos? - le pregunto Ashley

-Con dos o tres, con el ultimo con Leo, y se supone que cuando terminemos los estudios, al final de este año, volveremos.

-Si claro, eso si no te viene con otra y te dice "¿que tal Cloe? esta es mi novia, es como tu de fantastica, esta embarazada y pensamos casarnos" - volvio a decir Ashley.

-Si, eso tambien... - dijo Cloe.

-Bueno - intervino Lily sonriendo maliciosamente - a no ser que seas tu la que digas "Este es Sirius Black, mi novio, es mejor que tu en la cama, aunque es un poco idiota".

-Ja-ja espera que me ria - le dijo Cloe tirandole un cojin.

Cuando llego la hora de la cena, todas bajaron, Ashley busco a Remus con la mirada, pero no lo vio, a si que se acerco a sus amigos.

-¿Donde esta Remus? - pregunto bruscamente.

-Podrias saludar - le dijo Sirius intentando parecer ofendido.

-Pues paso.

-Esta en la enfermeria, a buscar una pocion, nada importante - le dijo James.

-Gracias - le dijo Ashley alejandose.

-¿Para que se lo dices? - le pregunto Sirius - no se si recuerdas que por culpa de esa, me he quemado las manos varias veces, y voy a hacer el ridiculo dandole un masaje.

-Bueno, eso es culpa tuya.

-¡Silencio! - volvio a decir Dumbledore otra vez - ahora van a entrar los alumnos de Francia, por ahora no hagais nada, ni os levanteis, se sentaran esa mesa - dijo señalando una mesa mas apartada y pequeña - y luego pues si quereis, podeis ir a hablar con ellos.

Entraron unos alumnos seguidos de Filch. Habria unos veinte alumnos, y se sentaron cerca de la mesa de Gryffindor. Todos miraban y saludaban.

Cuando acabaron de cenar, Ashley subio rapidamente a su habitacion, mientras que Lily y Cloe estubieron dando una vuelta por el vestibulo.

-Salut - dijo un chico rubio de ojos verdes acercandose a ellas con otros dos detras - peuvent nous dire oú sont nos chambres?

-¿Eh? - pregunto Cloe sin entender nada.

-Je ne sais pas, on lui demanderai a Ashley- respondio Lily.

-Merci.

-Muy bien, ¿alguien me puede decir que esta pasando aqui? - pregunto Cloe.

-¡Salut! - dijo un chico de pelo castaño y alto acercandose - disculpa a mi amigo, no sabe mucho.

-Ah - le dijo Cloe - no pasa nada, ¿como es que tu lo hablas?

-Esque mi hegmana y yo venimos en vegano a veces.

-Ah, yo soy Lily Evans - le dijo.

-Yo soy Jean Gillein, y el es Kevin Miller.

-Yo soy Cloe Aoki - dijo dandole dos besos a cada uno.

Kevin, que parecia no enter nada, se puso a hablar un poco con Lily.

-Lily, ¿desde cuando hablar frances?

-En el colegio muggle, dabamos frances.

Mientras tanto, Yasna, Recoveco y Anna, bajaban por el lago muy arregladas, con unas tunicas muy caras, y muy maquilladas, Anna de rosa, Recoveco de verde pistacho, y Yasna de amarillo fosforito.

-Se van a enterar las francesas.

-Si, Francia es el pais de la moda, pues que vean que nosotras si que sabemos, y nos tengan luego a lli "como la nueva revelacion".

Iban hablando de esto, cuando se cruzaron con cuatro chicas francesas, una castaña con el pelo largo, otra morena con el pelo algo mas corto que la otra, otra rubia, y otra tambien castaña de pelo mas corto.

-Marylen, ¿donde se metio tu novio? - le pregunto la morena a la castaña del pelo largo.

-Ni idea Cindy, y tu no te vayas por ahi ha buscag al pgrimego que pase.

-Es vegdad Cindy, siempge pensando en eso - dijo la rubia.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya - dijo Yasmin - mirar como van las francesas...

-¡Ohh! pantalones de pana - dijo Anna - es mega cutre, y yo pense que Francia era el pais de la moda - le dijo a la que parecia ser Marylen.

-Y tu llevas un paracaidas en vez de bragas.

Lily y Cloe, que pasaban por ahi con Jean y Kevin, empezaron a reirse.

-Tengo un nuevo nombre para Anna - dijo Cloe - super pana.

Lily siguio riendo, mientras las francesas seguian discutiendo con Yasna, Recoveco y super pana, Lily y Cloe se los llevaron a otra parte.

Aurelie, la chica rubia, y Virginie, su fueron por ahi, y Cindy y Marylen se acercaron a James y Sirius, que pasaban por ahi.

Lily y Cloe se fueron a dar una vuelta con Jean y Kevin por el largo, cuando se cruzaron con Sirius y James, que iban con las chicas.

-Que raro, que esten con chicas - dijo Lily un poco enfadada.

Sirius, nada mas ver a Cloe, se separo de la chica con la que iba, y le sonrio, a lo que Cloe parecio molestarle un poco.

-Me parece muy mal, Black, siempre con chicas y cuando me ves te separas de ellas.

-Bueno, ya ves, lo que pasa es que le gusto, y es un poco pesadita.

-Ya claro...

-¡Kevin!- grito una de las chicas, cuando James estaba apunto de abrazarla

Kevin se acerco a la chica, y le dio un beso, a lo que James parecio molestarle un poco, ya que le habia dejado a medias. Jean, que lo vio, se empezo a reir.

-No intentes nada con ella, llevan dos años saliendo.

-Ya, bueno - dijo James intentando hacerse el interesante - si no me hace falta, tengo a cualquier otra chica a mis pies cuando quiera.

-Jean - dijo la chica que antes iba con Sirius - ¿donde esta Wineth?

-No se, pense que estaba con vosotgas.

-No, pego "Virginie" y "Aurelie" se fuegon a dag una vuelta.

-Lily, Cloe, esta es Cindy Sistach, y ella es Marylen Bourdon, ellas tambien saben ingles, pogque mi hegmana las tgae a veces.

Cloe miro un poco mal a Cindy, y Lily miro a James y se empezo a reir por lo que acababa de hacer Marylen.

-Bueno, nosotgas nos vamos - dijo Cindy agarrando a Sirius - adios.

Cloe volvio a mirar mal a Cindy, y se dio la vuelta, yendose que con Lily y Jean, ya que Kevin se habia quedado con Marylen. Estubieron andando un rato, pero Cloe se sentia un poco mal, ya que la ignoraban un poco. ¿Un poco? Asi que se dio la vuelta, les dijo que se iba, y se acerco corriendo a James, Sirius y Cindy.

-¡Sirius! - grito emocionada.

Cindy volvio a abrazar a Sirius, el sonrio estupidamente sin saber que hacer, y James miraba divertido la escena. Cuando los alcanzo, aparto a Cindy de Sirius y le cogio de la mano.

-Hola Cloe.

-Hola cariño - dijo mirando a Cindy.

Cindy, miro una vez mas celosa a Cloe, agarro a James, y se fue con el.

-¿Que pasa nena? - dijo Sirius al ver que estaban solos.

-Nada.

-¿Y que quieres?

-Nada, ¿que pasa? ¿no puedo venir contigo? ¿te molesta? si quieres me voy.

-No, no, quedate - dijo Sirius acercandose a ella para besarla.

-Pero la boca quietita - dijo separandose un poco - y las manos tambien - dijo al notar como Sirius bajaba su mano por la espalda.

-Anda... si te mueres de ganas por hacerlo nena.

-Que no Sirius, ¿quien te ha dicho que este por ti?

-Se te nota.

-¡No te aguanto!

-¿No me aguantas a mi, o no aguantas verme con otras?

-¡A ti!

Cloe y Sirius dejaron de hablar, al ver como Cindy se acercaba a ellos sin dejar de mirar a Sirius, ya que James la habia dejado. Cloe, al ver esto, se acerco a Sirius y le beso. Cindy, al verlo, se dio la vuelta y se fue murmurando "este esta cogido". Cuando Cindy se habia separado lo suficiente, Cloe se alejo.

-Ni un comentario - dijo Cloe girandose al ver como Sirius abria la boca, el no dijo nada, pero sonrio.

Estubieron callados unos segundos, pero el silencio se hizo muy incomodo, asique Sirius decidio decir algo.

-Veo que...

-Ni un comentario - volvio a repetir.

-Pero...

-Ni un comentario - dijo alejandose.

Cuando Cloe se alejo unos metros, Sirius seguia sonriendo triunfante, y le grito "¡se que te gusto el beso, nena!"

Por otro lado, Ashley seguia en su habitacion, todavia muy nerviosa, intentando darse animos y tranquilazarse.

-...Bueno, Remus, pues eso, y que te quiero, y que ¡vaya mierda es esto! - grito - si esque yo nunca he hecho esto... y me va a salir fatal, bueno, Cloe y Lily tienen razon, que salga lo que salga.

Ashley bajo a la Sala Comun, y se sento en el sofa esperando, murmurando para si misma dandose mas animos. Por otro lado estaba Remus, en su habitacion, apunto de salir, justa al abrir la puerta, vio a Ashley sentada mirando al fuego, sonrio, y se dispuso a bajar, cuando...

-Hola guapisimo, ¿ya te olvidaste de mi? - le dijo una voz conocida - Remus se quedo parado, sin entendar nada, la chica, le abrazo por detras, se acerco a su odio, y le dijo - J'taime.

Leer esto, porfa!! que a mi me cuesta escribirlo (me refiero a la nota)

Hola!! bueno, antes de nada... NO ME MATEIS!! jeje (Eva se tapa) ya se que me mandareis amenazas de muerte por lo de Remus y Ashley... pero lo hice de corazon... jeje, pensareis "como una persona puede hacer eso de corazon??" pues yo tampoco lo se!! bueno, y tambien separe mas a Lily y James... ahora me matareis de fijo... jajaja, pero uni un poquito a Cloe y Sirius, que ya se nota que le gusta MI niño!!

A si!! si no entendisteis el titulo, lo de "plantones" pues me refiero con platones, al pedazo planton que le va a dar Remus a Ashley, jajaja! Vale, ya se que pensareis con cara de asesinas "de que se rie esta estupida?" mientras planeais una forma de matarme... teneis razon.

Bueno, la escena de clase de encantamientos, y la de las pijas con las francesas, la acabo de poner ahora, porque estube mirando, y era mas larga la parte de los reviews que el chap! de verdad!! jajaja, Ah!! lo de las bragas paracaidas que le dice la francesa a Anna, no se, yo tampoco lo entiendo, pero me dijo Marylen riendose (no se si ahi algo mas que sabe hacer esa niña) ponlo ponlo!! y yo "pues no se porque va a llevar unas bragas faja" y insistio, pues lo puse para que se calle, aunque no se para que la hice caso, porque cuando lo lea, se estara riendo media hora ¬¬

Este chap, se lo dedico a Antonietta en especial, porque hoy es su cumple!!! FELICIDADES!! y gracias a ella actualice hoy, porque si no os toca esperar una semana!! bueno, y en menor parte, porque claro, es un regalo, jeje, asique en menor parte a Lena-07 por la ayuda que me da, a Monyka por la idea que me dio, y a Marylen por ser mi traductora.

Reviews

Elenita Potter la pesada: jeje, ya estas tu... esta bien (Eva respira y mira la mesa) creo que estoy prepara para recibir las criticas que me acabas de poner... pero no se si lo estare para las amenazas de muerte!! Bueno, pues si no salen ni Ashley ni Remus, pues que pena, jaja, no van a salir siempre ¬¬ quieren todo el protagonismo o que?? ¬¬ xD ah!! que yo no odio a Ashley!! huy... pues creo que me vas a matar, porque pusiste "como Remus le ponga los cuernos a Ashley te mato" y no estan saliendo eh!! Si que es culpa de James que Lily sea borde con el!! es un creido!! ademas, algo tendra que tener de mi mis personajes, no?? Ashley mi fisico, Cloe mi personalidad, y mi forma de dar contestaciones a los chicas (bueno, Ashley tambien les da algunas) y Lily mi borderia!! tu tranquila, que Cloe y Sirius les queda muchiiiisimo todavia!! James hara memoria, pero dentro de mucho!! Bueno, lo de que Sirius no conoceria a Lily, porque dices que es mucho?? si Lily no es ni popular, James tampoco la conocia en el capi 1, recuerdas?? no llores!! no llores!! que ninguno existe mujer!! Puff, cuidarme, lo intento, pero todavia estoy temiendo el review que me vas a dejar... xD lee la nota que deje antes, jajaja!! bueno wapa, odiame lo suficiente, no te pases!! besos!!

Ely-Barchu: hola!! bueno, pues ahora si que no hubo nada de Lily y James y les falta muchisimo, esque claro, no voy a juntar ahora a todos xD Cloe no se comio a beses a Sirius porque es la tia mas pava del mundo, jajaja, aunque bueno, un beso si que le dio :P Huy!! Pues no pides ni nada con lo de Remus y Ashley, acabo de hacer algo que les separara unos cuantos chaps, jajajaja! lo siento, se que vas a ser una de las que me amenazara a muerte xD besotes wapa!

Sara Fenix Black1: pongo 1 porque luego me dejaste otro review y lo contesto cuando haya llegado, asi soy de vaga que ni por mirarlo ahora y contestarlo junto xD Ya ves que Cloe no resistio mucho, jeje, es una celosona!! la conversacion de Ashley y Remus, creo que no puedo ser!! muajajaja, que malvada soy, y se que tu seras otra de las que me amenazara a muerte, jejeje, James todavia no se acuerda, porque esta un poco empanado :P pero un dia se acordara... supongo! xD besos!

Annie Ryddle: hola!! jajaja, lo que pasa es que Anna es una pava, jeje, pero como se llama como tu, es la mas maja... jajaja. Bueno, las de tu clase son un poco mucho bastante pavas, pero bueno, es normal, supongo que seran como las de la mia. Bueno, Cloe tiene razon, jaja, esa es una frase que yo uso mucho "no se si reir o llorar por la pena que dan" jajaja. Y mas adelante, alguna que hara un comentario que hago yo aveces, es que en mi cole, aparte de pijas, ahi gichotes, y digo yo "al principio daban risa, luego pena, y ahora asco!" jajajaja. Bueno, lo de la idea, gracias a ti!! jejeje, aunque no se como la usare exactamente, pero la usare!! bueno, besotes wapa!!

Trixi Black: hola! si que tiene cambios de humor, jaja, esque esta un poco mal la chica, porque rechazar a MI Siri-boy en calzoncillos, en el lago a la luz de la luna que bonito!! pero la chicas es un poco tonta, jajaja. Bueno, esta vez no le rechazo!! jaja. En definitiva, esa chica esta muy mal, bueno, fatal! ah! besos!

Danna-Potter: hola!! me alegro de que te hubiera gustado pues Cloe no lo reconoce porque es una orgullosona, jaja, y no quiere admitir, que se muere por mi Sirius. Puff, es mas que un galanazo, es... U jajaja. Yo tardo en actualizar poquito!! a no ser que tenga falta de inspiracion, y lo unico que me animaria serian mas reviews, ejem, ejem xD (espero que eso lo lean todos los lectores, jeje)

Hermionetxu: hola!! en este cap si que hubo Sirius Cloe!! no los pondre juntos muy pronto todavia, pero habara roces a si, y eso, y Cloe seguira negandolo, por ahora... y en cuanto a Lily y James, todos me lo pedis!! bueno, cuando se vayan los francesitos prometo poner algo!! lo prometi eh!! jejeje. Dew wapa!

Antonietta: FELICIDADES WAPISIMA!! ya viste tu regalito, eh?? tampoco es mucho, pero bueno, espero que te haya hecho ilusion bueno, no es que tu nombre sea rarito, aunque nunca lo habia oido, pero mi padre se llama Antonio, jeje. Bueno, Lily y James un poco mas separaditos porque Lily y el francesito tendran algo... lo mas seguro, tambien depende de las amenazas que reciba!! jaja. Bueno, los francesitos, y las francesitas!! jaja. Bueno wapa, muchas gracias por ser siempre seguidora del fic!! y que siempre te cueste lo que te cueste me dejes review!! besos!

Sara Black2: Si que me dejaste review!! pero muchas gracias por dejarme dos!! bueno, tu otra historia, otro dia que tenga tiempo me la termino ok?? esque es un poco larga, pero yo leo muy rapido!! jejeje. Y tambien me he leido otra historia tuya "Mi vida a traves del velo" Es una de mis favoritas, ya lo dije en mi bio!! espero que la sigas pronto, que hace tiempo que no la actualizas eh!! bueno wapa! dew!

o0-beth-0o: hola vieja!! jaja, bueno, ya se porque me lo dijiste, jejeje, yo pense que por algo en especial, jajaja, si tu eres mas vieja que yo! jeje. La verdad es que me lo pregunto!! jeje, espero que me lo dejes ahora siempre!! ya vi que subiste el chap 4, ahora lo ire a leer. Jeje, me gustaria verte leyendolo, esque yo se lo leo a una amiga mia, que se rie de todo, y esta riendose durante cinco minutos sin parar cada dos frases! jajaja, bueno, pero lo de esa loca no es normal!! A si que te identificas con Ashley... pues espero que a ti no te haya pasado nunca lo que le ha pasado y le va a pasar con Remus... :O Las pijas, jajaja, son basadas en hechos reales!! jajaja, pero las frases y eso me las invento yo, yo solo copie el fisico, y que eran pijas, jaja. Estan bien esos nombres eh!! jejeje. Si, supongo que Anna es la mas maja, yo creo que es por que esa chavala es un algo maja conmigo en clase, bueno, la Recoveco tambien, pero la Anna, era mi amiga de pequeña, jeje. Bueno, me da pena que Yasna le trate a si de mal, pero en unos dos chaps veremos que Yasna es una falsorra sin remedio!! y bueno, no se porque Anna es asi, porque en el cole, todas las pijas hacen lo que ella quiere, ella es una de las jefas, a mi me da mucha pena verlo, porque son un poco, (solo un poco??) tristes. Bueno, en unos proximos chaps pondre que se hablan un poquito... pero despues de una cosa que pense cuando iba por el cap 2!! una cosa que hara que James se de cuenta de lo que paso hace unos años!! Bueno, pues, lo de las amenazas de muerte... ya se que me van a llegar (Eva mira hacia un lado y otro) bueno, porque Lily se va a ir con el francesito, pero prometo que en unos cuantos chaps, habra mas Lily y James!! (solo unos cuantos??) Bueno wapa!! dew!! y gracias por el rr, no me aburri, prefiero que me los dejen largos

Nympha-da: pedazo review!! no se por donde empezar xD Bueno, esque mi fic es como las telenovelas que engancha!! es como si tubiera nicotina!! xD jejeje, bueno wapa! espero que el proximo sea mas largo ¬¬ no pasa nada! jeje, bueno cari, besos!!

LunitaLovegood: wooo!! ya veo que te volviste a cambiar el nombre!! ya quiero ver tu chap 4 eh!! ¬¬ jeje, no en serio, sigue porfa!! todo el dia en la feria no!! claro, si no es en la feria, es en la playa, y si no en el ordenador!! si esque a si no se puede!! vaya suerte!! bueno wapa, besotes y que te guste este chap!!

GLIZ: hola!!! me alegro de que te encante!! James ya se esta empezando a fijar en Lily eh!! pero lo tiene muuuy dificil!!! jejeje, pero lo conseguira!! besotes!!

Kozus: hola wapa!! me alegro mucho!! jeje, gracias! bueno, el proximo chap, ya lo lees al dia siguiente, eh!! jeje. Ya viste los francesitos!! jaja, muy wapos!! :P xD bueno, ya hablaremos!! besos!

Lena-07: Woooo!!! pero quien tenemos aqui?? si es mi chica-falsa-guay!! antes de contestar el review voy a ver si cambiaste la cosa esa, que si no la cambiaste no contesto ¬¬ y te quito la dedicacion del chap! pero que veo!! si no lo cambiaste!! ¬¬ bueno, lo contestare por haberme hecho un huequito entre tu tiempo de estudio, pero te doy de plazo dos dias!! jajaja, que mala soy!! (para eso soy super-raider-malvada-guay!!) Me alegro de que me lo dejaras claro, aunque he subido lo de las recordaciones a 897, pero son pocas!! jajaja. Mira que eres!! te acuerdas de solo de lo que hiciste tu!! ¬¬ cuando termines el examen, ya te puedes dar un repasito eh!! el alceimer lo pondras tu de moda, pero yo pondre de moda otra cosa (no se cual, pero alguna mas guay!!) Esque yo soy lo sufientemente guay para hacer un James a gusto de todos (te creias que o era capaz??) pero eso se lo dices a todo el mundo, porque a tu hermana le dejaste un review diciendole que te gustada su James tan pulpo!! (cuando me aburro me pongo a leer reviews de otras personas y de otros fics!! jajaja, se nota que me aburro!!) te quedo super cutre-guay!! pero yo dire algo mas cursi y guay!! Sirius potenton!! jejeje, bueno, cursi no es, pero weno!! jeje es guay!! bueno, aunque no lo digas en todo los reviews... pero si cada 2 o 3!! dew!! a si!! no tener ganas para inventarte un nombre guay para nuestro club guay, no es nada guay, va contra las normas guays que tenemos puestas!! ¬¬ dew guay!! y espera tu carta!! Ahora mismo estoy esperando a Marylen, para que lea mi fic, pero no llega ¬¬ y si voy a buscarla me sale con el pijama y me dice "joder, ya esta aqui??" aunque hayamos quedado hace media hora, o me dice "me tengo que lavar los dientes, voy en 5 minutos" y viene a la hora y me dice "ah!! pero no te dije que tambien tenia que vestirme, desayunar antes, hacer mi cama, peinarme y ayudar a mi madre??" y yo "¬¬NOOO!!" y me dice, "ah! pues nada, que tenia que lavarme los dientes, vestirme, desayunar antes de lavarme los dientes, hacer mi cama, peinarme, y ayudar a mi madre " y yo "¬¬ no te aguanto..." jejeje, bueno, pues a ver si viene la pesada!!

Marylen: Woo!! pero que tenemos aqui? Si es Maryleno, Marylena, Marylene, Lena! la warra que prefiere a Cristina eh!! seguro que Cristina no hace un fic como este, ni te ayuda en todo, ni se va contigo al pueblo, ni te llama cada 3 dias, ni va a tu casa a buscarte cada media hora, ni te ayuda a sobrevivir cuando viene tu prima Cindy, ni te hace dos pizzas te queso solo porque se te antoja, ni te raya como yo, ni es borde contigo aveces, eh!! jaja, no, ella no hace naaada de eso!! porque yo soy unica e irrepetible!! Tu misma lo dijiste en la carta "tengo muchas ganas de que vengas, porque sin ti no soy nada" asique lo reconoces, eh!!! jaja, aunque luego me pones "te odio mas que a mi vida, y te mato, y no te rias, riete!! no te rias!! que te rias coño!! a que te corto la cabeza, y te arranco la lengua, luego te saco los ojos y te quito las uñas y te las comes, y te meto una sandia por el culo!! besos wapa!! te hecho muxisimo de menos" como puedes ser a si?? no te aguanto!!!! : me pones poxisima!!! Gomi-spum!! ahora diras "y eso??" pues como tu eres una gominola de fresa con azucar pocha, pos eres gomi-spum, que es el diminutivo, y yo soy gomi-fresh!! jajaja, xD porque yo soy gominola de fresa con azucar fresca!! y tu eres una piti!! jajajaja, xD bueno, en fin... ahora empezare a leer tu review, a claro!! que todavia no me lo has dejado, ahora mismo es dia 30 de agosto, y son las 11:20, y estoy esperando a que vengas a mi casa (que como no, llegas tarde!! ¬¬) para que leas desde el chap 4, que todavia vas por el 3, y me dejes review, asique voy a dejar esto hasta que vengas!!) joo, esque si no me aburro... Ya me lo dejaste... woo! pedazo review, y no ahi mucho que contestar, practicamente porque fui contestando y porque lo escribi yo ¬¬ y no te quiero dejar una contestacion muy larga, porque a cada frase que pongo aqui estaras media hora riendote y ya no te aguanto mas ¬¬ te preguntaras porque puse Marylen, si has dejado review como Marylen-Black, pues bien... yo contestare a esa pregunta... (quien si no??) Porque te puede poner de todo menos Black, te puedes poner: Potter, Lupin, Malfoy, puff. no se, Wasley, Dumbledore, Snape, Moody, Filch... el que quieras!! Pettegrew, bueno, no, ese tampoco, pero Black, definitivamente NO!! (Eva se levanta, y da vueltas por toda la habitacion sin parar mientras grita con cara de sicopata asesina "Es mio!! Es mio!!" a la media hora se sienta) en fin niña, te quedo clarito?? te lo deletreo? te lo describo? te lo dibujo?? ahora diras, "hazme un mapa!" topografico, o politico? aunque si quieres te hago un sistema de barras, pero que lo entiendas, ok?? bueno, me extendi mucho, y paso de aguantarte media hora riendote cada dos palabras, asique te odio muchisimo!! besos warra!! y no vuelvas a mi casa!! jeje, que no!! pobrecita, si ya despues de 7 años te da verguenza, ahora te dara verguenza hasta llamar al tiembre... xD (Accion futura: Marylen sigue riendose... ¬¬')

Pat-Blackin: hola wapa!! bueno, por fin los leiste eh!! aver cuando escribes tu que ya hace mucho eh!! no pasa nada, mientras me lo hayas dejado ahora... bueno, eso, tu vete a clase!!! jajajaja, que mala soy, pero, en fin, yo ahora estoy de vacaciones!! jeje, aunque en menos de un mes empiezo ( y voy a un insti nueva, HORROR!!) bueno, wapa, escribre pronto eh!! y que no se te olvide dejarme review

Monyka: hola warriya!! me alegro que te gustara eh!! yo pense que ya no leerias mas, como venganza de no a ver puesto lo de la pana, pero lo tenia reservado eh!! no, si lo de vaga no hace falta que me lo digas eh... jejeje! weee, yo me tome hoy media botella de lacao!! y ya te lo conte, pero lo vuelvo a contar, jajaja, que se me quedo en la garganta, y no podia ni escupirlo ni nada, porque se me quedo ahi, y despues se me salio por la nariz, por culpa de Marylen, que se puso a contarme la bobada esa de que estaba en un bar con los amigos, y el de enfrente la iba a dar, se aparto, y se le calleron todas las botellas y vasos manchando a todos, jajaja, y despues cada vez que iba a beber se ponia a contar algo, y esto no te lo conte, pero estaba echandomelo en el vaso, y me lo empece a beber, cuando me dijo alguna parida, y de la risa, lo volvi a echar en el vaso, jajaja, y como no quedaba mas lacao me lo bebi!! jaja, pero es algo que he hecho varias veces, jaja, soy escrupulosa menos de mi!! jeje. Yo tambien me lo montaba con Sirius en la mesa o donde hiciera falta, jajaja, somos unas perves sin control... jajaja, arrasaremos ciudades con nuestra mente morbosa!! jajaja. Ya ves que puse lo de pana, y tambien saldra en el chap 10, la señora guay es muy mala!! jaja bueno, tu tranquila, haz tu fic del tamaño que quieras, y ya te he dicho un nombre "amigas traicioneras y guarras" porque sentimientos, como no sean de warras no se... jajaja. yo no quiero ser el niño!!! bueno, aunque la niña es una mocha que no tiene ni jeto!! jeje. bueno lokadisco1!! gracias por leerlo, besotes!!


	10. El ataque de la francesita sexy

**El ataque de la francesita sexy**

Remus no bajaba, asique Ashley decidio que lo mejor seria subir a buscarle, puede que le hubiera pasado algo, James dijo algo de una pocion curativa... quizas estubiera mal.

Ashley subio las escaleras, llego a la puerta, la miro, susupiro, y dijo "esta bien Ashley, tranquila, tu puedes hacerlo". Ashley llamo a la puerta, llamo, y Remus abrio.

-¡Ashley! - dijo nervioso, saliendo y cerrando la puerta.

-¿Que te pasa? ¿estas bien?

-Si... - dijo Remus quedandose mas palido.

-Gemus, ¿quien es? - dijo Wineth desde dentro de la habitacion.

Ashley miro a Remus sin entender nada, le aparto de la puerta, la abrio, y vio a Wineth tirada en la cama de Remus en ropa interior y sonriendo, salio de la habitacion, pego un portazo, y se fue llorando.

-¡Ashley! - pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Remus entro en la habitacion, Wineth seguia ahi sonriendo, se arrepentia mucho por lo de Ashley, pero el amaba a Wineth, lo de Ashley, era diferente...

-¿Quien ega?

-Nadie - dijo Remus volviendo a mirar a la puerta.

Ashley subio a su habitacion corriendo, llorando sin parar, y se tiro a su cama, estubo llurando durante minutos cuando entraron Lily y Cloe.

-¿Que tal te fue Ashley? - dijo Lily nada mas entrar.

-Ohh, yo creo que muy bien - dijo Cloe - de lo romantico que debe de ser Remus todavia llora de la emocion.

Ashley miro incredula a Cloe, y sollozo aun mas fuerte.

-Demasiado romantico, ¡seguro que fue muy especial!

-Cloe, ¿estas bien? - dijo Lily mirando exceptica a su amiga - yo creo que le fue fatal, ¿que te paso Ashley?

-Todos... todos son iguales - dijo Ashley llorando, aunque casi no se la entendia - es... como todos.

-¿Que paso Ashley? - le pregunto Lily abrazandola.

Ashley siguio llorando mas fuerte, hasta que alfinal se calmo un poco, cogio aire, y empezo a hablar.

- Remus no bajaba, asique, decidi subir, y le vi con una.

-Lo que te dije de la francesita sexy se cumplio - dijo Lily sonriendo, despues se dio cuenta de que su amiga estaba llorando y cambio su gesto.

-Ahi que ver Lily, que poco tacto... - le riño Cloe.

-¡Mira quien habla! ¿Que dijiste tu antes?

-¡Callaros! - les dijo Ashley - dejad de de discutir.

-Bautizamos a Anna, ahora es pana - dijo Cloe en un intento de hacerla reir.

-Cloe, dejalo ya - le dijo Lily -Ashley, lo mejor es que te duermas.

-O que me corte las venas.

-O que te ahogues en lago - dijo Cloe riendo.

-Muy bien Cloe, callate ya ¿no? - le dijo Lily.

-O me las puedo dejar largas...

-Anda Ashley, estas delirando, duermete.

Cuando Sirius llego a su habitacion, vio que el dosel de Remus estaba corrido, sonrio, y despues se acerco a la cama de James, que estaba dormido, y se acosto el, pensando que la que estaba en la cama de Remus era Ashley.

Al dia siguiente, jueves, todos fueron a clase, Ashley procuro sentarse en todas las clases lo mas lejos posible de Remus, y eso queria decir que Lily y Cloe tambien de los merodeadores.

-Moony, ¿se puede saber porque mi amor no se sienta cerca mio?

-Pues... luego os lo cuento.

-No, cuentalo ahora, que llevo tres clases sin estar cerca suyo, ¿entiendes lo que es eso?

-No.

-¡Que llevo tres horas sin hacerla enfadar! ¡Lo necesito!

-No me importa Padfot.

-Pero a mi si.

-Pero a mi no.

-¡Callaros! - chillo Peter como una nenaza.

-Tu te callas, ¿alguien te pidio opinion? - antes de que Peter contestara, Sirius no le dejo seguir - no, ¿verdad? pues a nadie le importa.

Cuando las clases acabaron, todos fueron a comer, Lily, Ashley y Cloe, se sentaron por "casualidad" junto a Yasna, Pana, y Recoveco.

-Hola Pana - dijo Cloe riendose.

-Perdona, ¿que oyen mis super oidos? ¿Que es eso de Pana? - chillo Anna.

-Eh... tu nombre.

-¡¡Noo!! - empezo a gritar Anna, todo el comedor miraba la escena - ¿por que a mi? ¿por que a mi? - empezo a decir como si fuera lo peor del mundo.

-¿Que pasa? - dijo Yasna - ¿te importa como te llaman las chicas vulgares?

-No - le dijo Pana - pero... - ahora dirigiendose a Cloe - ¿por que me teneis que llamar por el nombre de la tela mas cutre? ¡Me podriais llamar lycra, polyester, no se, algodon, raso, mmm, seda 100 natural...! ¡No se! ¡Todos menos pana!

El escandolo que monto Pana por lo de su nuevo nombre hizo arrancar una sonrisa de Ashley, hasta se animo a tirar zumo de calabaza sobre el nuevo pantalon de Recoveco de tela de leopardo. Y ahi empezo una batalla de comida, casi todos los alumnos contra Yasna, Pana y Recoveco, y ellas acabaron llorando y corriendo como tontas "sacando pecho y culo" al rededor del Gran Comedor.

Pasaron la tarde haciendo deberes y estudiando, Remus estaba con Wineth, cuando entraron James y Sirius a la Sala Comun, cuando vieron a Wineth, la miraron, y empezaron a sonreir.

-¡Padfot, Prongs! Venir, os presento a Wineth.

-Hola guapisima - dijo Sirius dandola dos besos - yo soy Sirius.

-Y yo James - dijo dandola dos besos.

-Encantada - sonrio Wineth - Gemus, me tengo que ig, adios.

-Adios guapa - le dijo Sirius, mientras la chica se alejaba.

-¿Esta es la de que nos hablaste, que fue tu primera novia, ¿no?

-Si.

-¿Y que paso?

-Ayer, justo cuando iba a buscar a Ashley, vino, despues Ashley nos vio, y ya esta.

-¡Por eso Cloe no se sento cerca mio! bueno, no importa, ya vere que hago.

-Esta buenisima - dijo James, y Remus le miro mal.

-Y es verdad lo que dijiste, ¡tiene mas tetas!

-Tendra dos - dijo Remus.

-Ya, bueno, ya sabes a que me refiero.

-Supongo - dijo Remus.

Paso la tarde, hasta que se fueron a cenar, cuando terminaron la cena, Ashley se fue a mirar algo a la biblioteca, asique Lily y Cloe subieron, y Ashley subia un poco mas tarde sola, cuando por el pasillo encontro a Remus y la francesita, por lo visto, llamada Wineth, paseando de la mano, se puso muy celosa, y se fue rapido antes de echarse sobre ella y arrancarle el pelo.

-¡Como lo odio! - entro gritando y dando un portazo.

-Tranquila Ashley - dijo Cloe, que al igual que Lily, parecian entender que pasaba.

-¡Buenas noches! - grito yendose a su cama.

-Ashley - dijo Lily.

-¡He dicho buenas noches!

A la mañana siguiente, todos fueron a clases, y el plan que tenian las chicas con los chicos era el mismo, aunque a Remus no parecia importarle lo mas minimo, James estaba acostumbrado, y Sirius solo miraba para atras, sonreia a Cloe y le guiñaba un ojo, a lo que ella, a veces le miraba enfadada, y otras veces se le escapaba una sonrisita.

Por la tarde todo seguia igual, Lily estaba paseando por el lago, habia quedado con Jean, y le quedaba una media hora para que llegara la hora de su cita.

-¡Evans! ¿que tal?

-Potter...

-Supongo que eso es un bien - dijo mirando al suelo, sin entender porque esa chica le odiaba tanto.

-Mas o menos.

-¿Por que? - le pregunto intentando entablar una conversacion.

-No se, ¿me puedo ir? ¿el maravilloso James Potter puede perder su tiempo conmigo?

-Evans, no me hagas esto... ya he cambiado.

-Primero, acuerdate de lo que paso, y despues me hablas, y te dire otra cosa - dijo alejandose.

Cuando llego la hora en la que habia quedado con Jean, el vino corriendo por detras.

-¡Lily!

-Hola Jean - dijo sonriendo - ¿que tal?

-Bien, ¿y tu?

-Genial.

-Oye, ¿cuando me pgesentagas a Ashley?

-Creo que ahora no es el mejor momento, la pobre... una francesa ha venido, justo en el momento que habia quedado con el chico que le gusta para pedirle salir, y esta un poco rara y borde.

-¿Como se llama?

-Wineth.

-¿Wineth? Es mi hegmana, el chico no sera Gemus, ¿vegdad?

-Si, ¿como lo sabes?

-Wineth y Gemus empezagon a salig este vegano, cuando Gemus vino a pasag el vegano en Fgancia.

-¿Si? vaya...

Los merodeadores estaban en su habitacion, James no dejaba de pensar en Lily, le volvia loco esa chica, y Sirius solo habia aprendido a comerse los ingredientes antes de hacer un plato decente.

-¿Sabeis lo que me dijo la listilla?

-Pues como comprenderas, no - dijo Remus.

-Que para que no hiciera trampas y me lo hiciera un elfo, mañana haremos el plato uno al lado del otro a la vez, y solo lo provaran los de una lista.

-¿Quienes? - quiso saber James.

-¿Estoy yo? - dijo Peter - seguro que si, soy lo demasiado prestigioso para que me tomen de jurado en un concurso - todos decidieron hacer como que no le habian oido.

-Espera que los leo, son muy pocos - dijo Sirius - James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Prettigrew, Lily Evans, Cloe Aoki, Jean Gillien, Kevin Miller, Marylen Bourdon.

-¡Eh! - se quejo James - ¡No ahi ninguna fan!

-Lo se, se lo dije, y me dijo que no porque me elegirian a mi, pero bueno, almenos fue chica buena y no puso ningun Slytherin.

-¿Por que esta esa tal Marylen Bourdon? - dijo James un poco enfadado, desde que la chica le dejo mal delante de Lily, cuando la iba a besar y la chica se fue, la tenia un poco de recelo.

-Porque es novia de Miller, y dijo que sus amigas y mis amigos.

-Ahi mas amigos suyos.

-No los conoce, los puso Cloe, pero me dijo que me dejaba poner a Yasmin Cornwell, que me votara a mi.

-Entonces esos mas Yasmin, ¿no?

-Si.

En la habitacion de las chicas, Cloe estaba sentada en su cama, y Ashley tenia un papel quemandose, que cuando estaba totalmente quemado, con la varia lo volvio a recomponer, y lo volvia a quemar; era una foto de Remus. Lily entro en la habitacion.

-Hola chicas, tranquilas, estube con Jean - dijo antes de que empezaran con preguntas estupidas.

-¿Si? parece majo - dijo Ashley en un tono falso de ser amable, seguia enfadada en general por lo de Remus.

-Es hermano de Wineth.

-¡¿Que?! - grito Ashley - ¡saliendo con el enemigo!

-No es lo mismo, son hermanos, no tiene la culpa.

-¡Buenas noches!

-Mañana es tu concurso contra Black, ¡no lo olvides!

A la mañana siguiente, Ashley se levanto algo mas animada, solo la idea de que Black le hiciera un masaje en los pies delante de toda la escuela, le hacia sentirse mejor. Cogio el libro de cocina que le regalo su madre cuando pera pequeña "Postres de todo tipo y para todos los gustos". Lily y Cloe bajaron con ella, donde se encontraron a los merodeadores, que estaban esperando, habia visto Sirius la tarde anterior una clase que no se usaba que les vendria muy bien, justo al lado de la habitacion en la que se acomodaban los franceses.

-Hola Cloe - dijo Sirius acercandose a la chica.

-Hola...

-Tengo que decirte una cosa.

-¡Black! llevame a la clase esa vacia, deja de acerte el interesante, ¿vale? - pregunto Ashley.

-Esta bien - gruño Sirius.

Ashley caminaba junto a Sirius, detras iban Remus, James y Peter, y mas detras Cloe y Lily. Bajaron dos pisos, y encontraron a Marylen, Jean, Kevin y Wineth en la puerta de sus habitaciones, pero Ashley no se percato de la presencia de esta ultima. Todos se juntaron, y entraron. Ashley y Sirius se dirigieron a las "cocinas" que tenian montadas, y los demas se sentaron en una sillas.

Wineth y Remus se sentaron juntos, Ashley empezo a mirar el libro de cocina que tenia Sirius, y se empezo a reir, este parecio molestarse.

-Black, ¿piensas ganarme con algo sacado de ahi? ¿Que te enseña? ¿ha hacer un huevo frito?

-Pues si, ¿que pasa? un huevo frito sale en la leccion 7 "hombres inutiles con un nivel medio".

-¿Si? - dijo Ashley riendo mas - ¿y como se llama la leccion 1?

-"Si eres un inutil en la cocina lee esto" la 2 "pre-pre-principiantes" la 3 "pre-principiantes" la 4 "principiantes" la 5 "¡Bien! conseguiste distinguir algun ingrediente!".

-Veo que eso de distinguir ingredientes no es lo tuyo - dijo Ashley intentando no reirse hasta el final.

-La 6 "preparate para un desafio" la 7 la de "hombres inutiles con un nivel medio" la 8 "conseguiste el desafio" la 9 "cocina algo mas" la 10 "no estas preparado para que alguien coma tus platos" y la 11 "leete el libro "Cocina para hombres inutiles II"" - Sirius la volvio a mirar mal al ver como la chica reia mas - ¡¿y a ti que te importa?!

-Bueno, haz algo de chocolate, seguro que el estupido de Lupin te vota - dijo Ashley buscandole con la mirada.

Cuando lo vio, le dio un ataque de celos, cogio un cuchillo, y lo agarro con fuerza, vio que estaba Wineth, estaban hablando, y no es algo que le agradara mucho a ella.

-¡Tu! - grito - ¿se puede saber que hace esa ahi?

-¿Yo? - pregunto Wineth sin entender nada.

-¡Ashley por favor! - le dijo Remus en un tono como de "no seas niña".

-¡Tu calla estupido! ¿que hace esta aqui?

-Vino conmigo - dijo Remus.

-Pues no quiero que esa este aqui.

-Tus amigas y nosotros estamos - dijo Remus.

-¡No me agrada que tu estes! ademas, ella no es jurado ni nada.

-Bueno, pues podria serlo - dijo Remus.

-¿Que no entiendes niño? - le dijo Ashley muy cabreada.

-Adios Gemus, adios chicos, no quiego causag pgoblemas - dijo Wineth levantandose.

-¡Ya bastantes causaste! - le dijo Ashley muy enfadada, mientras Remus la miraba enfadado.

-¡Ya te vale Ashley! - le dijo cuando Wineth se habia ido.

-¡A mi no me hables! No es mi culpa que tu novia sea una acoplada.

-¿A que me voy yo? - dijo levantandose.

-Ya estar tardando - le dijo Ashley algo mas calmada - ¿que quieres? ¿que llore? ¿que monte un drama? Pues no me importa nada, ¿vale?

Remus penso que lo mejor seria callarse, se sento, miro una vez mas a Ashley, pero ella ya estaba calmada, y estaba ojeando el libro de Sirius sin que este se diese cuenta.

-¡Eh! - le dijo cuando la vio - ¡no me copies!

-Tranquilo Black, los esquisitos platos que vienen aqui son tan complicados para mi, que creo que nunca lo conseguiria.

-Claro, esque ahi que saber comprar - dijo mirandole triunfante.

-Si, si, bueno, empecemos.

-Yo todavia no se que hacer.

-Mmm, Black, no me importa.

-Ya, bueno...

Sirius cogio su libro, y fue a la ultima leccion, penso que lo que habia ahi seria suficiente para no quedar muy mal, Ashley empezo a ojear su libro, y decidio hacer su postre favorito, que llevaba una gran pasta de bizcocho, relleno de fresa liquida. Y para acompañar, una grandes copas, en las que habia helado de nata y chocolate de varios tipos. En la gran copa, abajo del todo habia chocolate bronnies, chocolate liquido caliente, encima el helado de nata, cholocate liquido frio, y arriba del todo llevaba una galleta barquillo. Sirius, busco algo un poco decente, era una tarta de chocolate, almendra y nata, no muy dificil de hacer.

Ambos empezaron a cocinar, mientras los demas hablaban, cuando ya habia pasado mas o menos hora y media, Ashley decidio que ya deberian de dejarlo ahi, y mostrar sus postres.

A Ashley le habia quedado a la perfeccion, al contrario que Sirius, la tarta estaba algo aplastada, la almendra quemada, la nata se habia quedado dura, y el chocolate se habia derretido por todos los lados, aparte de que la tarta en si estaba quemada.

-No es por ofender, Padfot, pero... ¿tengo que probar tu postre? - le dijo James con algo de miedo ante la posibilidad de morir intoxicado.

-Vaya amigo que estas echo - le dijo Sirius algo ofendido ya que estaba haciendo el ridiculo - pero Cloe es buena chica y lo probara, ¿a que si?

-Esto... Black, ¿quieres que muera? yo creo que te importaba algo mas mi salud.

Antes de que Sirius le pudiera contestar algo, alguien entro corriendo, bueno, si a eso se le podia llamar correr, en la sala.

-¡¡Yuju!! ¡chicos! ya estoy aqui - dijo Yasna entrando.

-Genial - dijo Cloe ironicamente.

-¡Oye! - dijo mirando a todos - ¿vosotros sois el jurado?

-Si.

-¿Y sabeis algo de moda?

-¿Que tiene que ver aqui la moda? - pregunto Lily de los nervios.

-¡Pues todo! ¿no es esto un concurso de moda?

-De cocina.

-¿Como? ¿tengo que probar "eso"?- pregunto señalando el postre de Sirius.

-Si - le dijo este enfadado.

-¿Te has dado cuenta de lo mal que te salio?

-Tambien tienes que probar este - le dijo Ashley señalando el suyo.

-¡Oh si! ¡genial! ¡entra en el mundo de las calorias! - dijo haciendo aspavientos con las manos - ¿que quieres? ¿obesizarme?

-Que mas te da, es un postre.

-Mira, como no me pongais al lado, los ingredientes y las calorias, no me lo como.

-Pues ya puedes esperar sentada.

-Esta claro que me quieres obesizar, pues yo soy una chica super deportiva, ¿vale? a si que no pienso comerlo, votare a Siriusin y ya esta.

-Seras la unica.

-Bueno, ¿y si empezais a probar?

-Si, claro...

-Bueno, vais en el orden de la lista y ya esta, que nadie repita - dijo Ashley.

-Eres mala, nos contralas para que tenga que probar el postre de Sirius - le dijo Cloe.

-Potter - dijo Ashley sonriendo a Cloe.

James se acerco, bastante asustado, miro los dos platos, y se acerco al de Sirius, respiro profundamente, miro el plato como un gran desafio, y reflexiono.

-Me decis a mi primero por si esta mal me muera yo, ¿no?

-Puede ser - dijo Ashley.

-Esta bien, primero como el de Sirius, a si despues como el de Gellar y se me quita el mal sabor, aunque, por otra parte, si me muero a comer el de Sirius, no podre probar el de Gellar.

-¡Vamos James! - le dijo Sirius algo enfadado ya - solo es un postre.

-¡Si! Pero dijiste que la leccion anterior se llamaba "todavia no estas preparado para que alguien pruebe tus platos", puede darme un shok y permanecer a si toda mi vida.

James volvio a mirar los dos platos, y alfinal se llevo un cacho del de Sirius a la boca, puso una mala cara, cerro los ojos, y "saboreo" el postre, intentando tragarselo.

-¡Puajj! ¡Que asco!

Se acerco al de Cloe, estaba bastante bien el bizcocho de fresa, despues probo la copa, dio varias cucharadas, aunque a el solo le toco chocolate fundido frio con helado de nata, pero aun a si sabia muy bien.

Se acerco despues al pergamino que habian puesto, arranco un trozo, cogio la pluma, y penso, sin ninguna duda Ashley, pero, no podia traiccionar a su amigo, aunque fuera a ganar igualmente Ashley, a si que, ¡que mas da! penso, voto a Ashley.

-Lupin - dijo Ashley sin muchas ganas.

Remus sonrio, aunque ella no le miraba, se acerco al plato de Sirius, pero no estubo montando un numerito como James, cerro los ojos, para no ver lo que estaba apunto de hacer, se llevo un cacho a la boca, y se lo trago lo mas rapido que pudo, despues se acerco al bizcocho de Ashley, cogio un trozo igual que el de James.

-No te puedes comer medio bizcocho, ahi mas gente que tu.

-Pero si he cogido lo mismo que James.

-No solo esistes tu.

Remus la miro algo enfadado, se trago el bizcocho, iba a felicitar a Ashley por lo bien que le habia quedado, pero al ver el gesto de esta penso que seria mejor no hacerlo. Ahora se acerco a la copa.

-¿Que piensas? ¿Probar las dos cosas?

-Como todos, ¿no?

-No, claro, tu siempre tienes un segundo plato, ¿no? - Remus miro a Ashley, los demas se miraban entre si, menos Peter, que no habia entendido el doble sentido de la frase, pero al ver que todos lo hacian, decidio poner mirada de interesante para creerse mejor.

Remus lo probo, aunque probo mucho menos que James para evitarse una discursion, se acerco, y penso en votar a Ashley, la verdad es que se lo merecia, pero habia hecho sentirse mal a Wineth, y, Sirius era su amigo, a si que alfinal voto a Sirius .

-Peter Pettrigrew

Peter se acerco, se comio un gran trazo de la tarta de Sirius de un solo trago para creerse mejor, pero no debio hacerlo, ya que le entraron unas ganas de escupirlo, y cuando iba a hacerlo, se encontro con la cara de Sirius, a si que se lo trago, y sonrio.

-Que rico - mintio, "genial, ahora sere su mejor amigo" penso Peter emocionado, y se fue directo a votar.

-Tu, tienes que probar tambien el otro - le dijo Ashley.

-Paso - dijo con una voz de intento, solo intento, de interesante.

-Vale, me da igual - dijo Ashley.

-¡Vale! Si insistes tanto lo probare, tranquila - dijo acercandose - ahora podras presumir de que el merodeador Peter a probado tu comida, y si quieres un autografo, ahora estoy saturado.

Ashley le miro, y prefirio callarse lo que estaba pasando por su mente en ese momento. Peter se llevo un trozo de bizcocho a la boca, y despues cogio la copa de helado, de la que probaron antes James y Remus.

-Mmm, que rico, ¿puedo terminarmela?

-No - dijo Ashley severamente - deja eso para el siguiente.

Peter se acerco a votar, y como no, voto a Sirius, despues de poner su nombre, le miro, y le sonrio, a lo que Sirius sonrio falsamente, y miro su "tarta".

-Te toca Lily.

Lily se acerco al de Sirius, lo miro, despues miro a Sirius, que ya no sabia que cara poner, despues miro a Ashley, con una cara medio de suplica, y desesperacion, Ashley nego con la cabeza, Lily respiro, y se llevo un cacho a la boca, puso un gesto de asco, y se lo acabo tragando. Despues se acerco al de Ashley, tomo un trozo de bizcocho, e iba a tomarse la copa que estaba ya casi terminada.

-No, Lily, a ti te hice una para ti sola.

-¡Gracias!

-Favoritismo - dijo Sirius.

-Si, ¿algun problema? - dijo Ashley.

Lily cogio una copa, se acerco a votar, a Ashley, y se fue a sentar mientras se tomaba la copa.

-¿Me das un poco? - le pregunto James.

-No - le dijo Lily llevandose un cucharada muy cargada, aunque no se la entendia porque tenia la boca llena.

-Te toca Cloe - dijo Ashley.

-Vale.

Cloe se acerco al de Sirius, lo miro, despues miro a Sirius que le sonreia, y le ofrecia un trozo, despues volvio a mirar a Ashley, con una cara igual que la de Lily.

-Cloe, no valio con Lily, menos contigo, ademas - le dijo sonriendo - lo a echo Black con sus manitas.

-Que graciosa - dijo Cloe en un tono falso de simpatia, mientras le fulminaba con la mirada.

Cloe se tomo el trozo que le dio Sirius, hizo esfuerzos por tragarselo, mientras Sirius miraba emocionado como se lo tragaba, despues probo del bizcocho de Ashley, e iba a tomar la copa que estaba casi acabada.

-A ti tambien te hice uno para ti sola - le dijo Ashley.

-Gracias - dijo cogiendo otra copa, se acerco a votar, y despues se sento.

-Jean Gillien - dijo Ashley, pronunciando el apellido con un poco de mala gana, al ser el mismo que el de Wineth.

-¿Por que siempre dices tu el nombre? - le pregunto Sirius.

-¿Puede ser que por que tengo la lista?

Jean se acerco, probo el de Sirius, intento ocultar su gesto de asco, y despues probo un trozo de bizcocho, y se termino la copa que estaba casi terminada. Se acerco a la mesa, arranco un trozo, y voto a Ashley, despues se sento.

-Kevin Miller.

El chico se levanto, probo el de Sirius, haciendo el mismo gesto que hicieron todos, ya que sabia realmente mal, y probo otro trozo de bizcocho, y empezo la penultima copa que quedaba. Despues se se fue a votar, y voto tambien a Ashley.

-Marylen Bourdon - dijo Sirius - ¡ja! me adelante.

-Pues que ilusion.

La chica se acerco, probo el de Sirius, volvio a hacer el gesto de asco, despues probo un trozo de bizcocho, e iba a coger un poco de la copa de helado.

-Espera - dijo Ashley - Yasmin, ¿vas a comer?

-¡¡No!! - dijo la chica - ¡ya te vale! me estaba pintando las uñas, y me e echo un churrete.

-Que lastima - dijo Ashley - Marylen, quedatela, que ya no va a probar nadie mas.

-Merci - dijo la chica sonriendo y acercandose para votar -¿como te llamabas? - le pregunto a Sirius.

-Sirius - ahora miro a Ashley - ¿ves? le gusto mas el mio.

-¿Se vota el peog o el mejog? - volvio a preguntar.

-El mejor - dijo Ashley

-Pues entonces, ¿tu eras?

-Ashley Gellar - dijo mirando a Sirius, y riendose - Cornwell, vete a votar.

Yasmin se levanto, y se dirigio a la mesa, en la que quedaba un trozo de pergamino, lo justo para que pusiera su nombre, y luego mira la pluma

-Perdona, ¿pretendeis que vote con algo que han votado todos? Pues no pienso hacerlo - saco de bolso un gran pergamino rosa, y una pluma rosa y blanca, un bote de tinta rosa, y puso en grande "Siriusin" mientras lo llenaba de corazones.

Ashley se guardo el otrozo de bizcocho de fresa que habia sobrado, y empezo la copa que quedaba, que la hizo para ella.

-¿Quieres probarla Black?

-Esto... vale - dijo probando un poco - mmm, esta buenisimo, ¿quieres tu? - ofreciendole su "tarta".

-Casi que no, eh - dijo mirando la tarta de Sirius - pero... damela - a Ashley se le habia ocurrido una idea.

-Bueno - dijo Cloe, contando los votos - gano Ashley 3 a 6.

-Te lo merecias - le dijo Sirius.

-Gracias, pero... ya te dire que dia me haces el masaje, ¿vale? - Sirius solo gruño.

Los merodeadores salieron, despues salieron Marylen y Kevin, mientras Lily se despedia de Jean, y Ashley se terminaba la copa, y cogia la tarta.

-Bueno Ashley - dijo Lily acercandose - enhorabuena, estaba claro que tu ganarias - dijo cuando ya estaban las tres solas.

-Si, espero que eso te haya animado.

-Lo que mas me ha animado es esto - dijo enseñando la tarta de Sirius.

-¿La tarta de Black? - pregunto Cloe sin entender.

-Si, bueno chicas, ir a la habitacion, yo voy ahora.

-Vale.

Ashley saco un frasquito que llevaba siempre en su mochila, le encantaba hacer esas pociones, "quien sabe cuando te pueden hacer falta" pensaba ella. Lo echo en la tarta, y despues salio, vio que Wineth se despedia de Remus, y Remus subia al septimo piso, "perfecto" penso mientras se acercaba a Wineth.

-Hola Wineth.

-Hola - dijo Wineth, que no sabia quien era.

-Queria disculparme por lo que te dije antes, me porte muy mal.

-Oh, no tiene impogtancia - dijo la chica sonriendo, la verdad es que la chica era muy agradable.

-Y... queria darte eso como recompensa - dijo enseñandole la tarta de Sirius, y añadio al ver el raro geste de la chica - ¡oh! no te fies de la apariencia, ya sabes como son los postres caseros, quedan muy mal, pero el sabor es excelente.

-Si - dijo la chica sonriendo - muchisimas gracias.

-Adios - dijo Ashley, se arripintio un poco, la chica parecia maja, y no tenia la culpa.

-¡Adios!

* * *

Bueno, antes de nada, leer esto, que a mi me cuesta escribirlo!! 

Bien!! aprendi a poner esa rallita!! esque antes la ponia, pero no me salia ¬¬ bueno, asi mejor, porque se entiende mejor.

A mi este capi, la verdad esque me gusto, antes no me convencia, porque he tardado dias en escribirlo, pero leerlo todo junto es diferente, ademas, antes, me ponia a escribir por la tarde (la verdad es que escribo rapido) hacia el capi de un tiron, y sin leerlo o corregir errores lo subia, ahora tardo dias, y escribo a cachos.

Lo que dice Yasna de obesizar, es algo que le digo yo a mis padres cuando estamos comiendo, y me dicen que tome algo de fruta, o cualquier cosa que no me guste, entonces les digo "¿pero que quereis? ¿obesizarme?" xD bueno, y todo eso que hizo James antes de probar lo de Sirius, mirarlo, respirar, reflexionar, volver a respirar, cerrar los ojos, y tragarselo, lo hago yo cada cucharada o tenedorada (tenedorada existe?? :O) que tengo que dar cuando ahi algo que me da realmente asco de comida (casi todo, para ser exactos) por ejemplo hoy al comer, que habia ensaladilla rusa, puaj!!

Bueno, y el postre ese, el del la copa de helado de nata y chocolate, se llama "Il Padrino" y lo venden en un restaurante italiano, de Salamanca, que esta riquisimo, eso si, es gigante, pero sabe... xD

Muchisimas gracias a todos!! ya pase los 100 reviews!! gracias de veradad, es algo muy emocionante!! nunca supe que se sentia al pasar los 100, ahora si!! gracias a todos, por seguir desde el principio, es solo ver los reviews, y darte ganas de escribir, y escribir sin para, ahora pensareis "y por que no lo haces pava??" yo tambien lo pensaria.

Dedicaciones: bueno, este capi a la gente que me tiene en Favorite Authors, y la historia en Favorite Stories, porque cuando lo vi, me emocione muchisimo!! y voy a decir quienes son, si me dejo alguien lo siento (Marylen: Si yo tubiera una cuenta te tendria.) Ya, pero como no tienes ninguna cuenta y no me tienes, pues a ti no, ademas, eso es lo que dices ¬¬ y tu ahora no puedes hablar. Bueno, en Favorite Stories: Lena-07, Melwen of Erendil, Galadriel Malfoy, Monyka, Annie-Ryddle, Trixi-Black, Hermionetxu, Laurana-Malfoy-Rin, Lil-Evans, Niniel204 y Favorite Authors: Lena-07, Galadriel Mafoy, Annie-Ryddle, Trixi-Black, Hermionetxu. Muchas gracias!! me hizo mucha ilusion!! y tambien se lo dedico a Ely-Barchu, por su cumple, felicidades wapa!!

Reviews.

Ely-Barchu: no!! si me matas no podre arreglar todo el lio!! jaja, ademas, no puedo unirlos, y ala, a ir al campo con la cestita de pic-nic, (no se de donde saque esa parida, no preguntes) bueno, el caso, que a si se alarga, como tu has dicho!! aqui la escritora mas loca pide no ser matada!! besotes!! ah!! Sirius es mi boy, a ese me lo como yo, tu te quedas con Remus o James xD o la rata, pero no creo que quieras a ese... :P

Monyka: de un tiron!! jaja, Marlen Mougo o como sea, esa es la que entro en Gran Hermano VIP, o esa es la que me dices, o Marilyn Monrou, esa es de hace mucho ya, seguro que me decias esa. jaja, pues no me di cuenta, jajaja, pero podria serlo!! en todo caso si fuera a si tendria que haberle puesto ese nombre a la que hace de warri, Cindy, pero esque Marylen es mi mejor amiga, y Cindy su prima la warra, en la vida real, y le puse ese apellido, porque lo vi en una pagina de actores franceses, pero bueno, has tenido una buena idea!! yo bese a Siri antes que tu, y no por desgracia, porque tambien le besare despues que tu!! muajajaja risa malvada tranqui, me di cuenta de que estabas hiperactiva, loca, y en ropa interior, a mi solo me quedan dos botellas de lacao ¬¬ pero sabes que??? ayer, antes de ayer, o no se que dia, pero eso no importa, taba solita en casa (una aventura de eva!! eva sola en casa!! que hara?? :O preferiras no saberlo!! xD) bueno, iba a desayunar, y no! no habia leche!! sabes que hice?? cogi mi taza verde con una carita muy mona y una nariz respingona, y eche lacao!! xD lacao con las galletas, magdalenas, cereales, y pure de galletas (si, en el desayuno me incho!!! bueno, y en la merienda, cena, y entre horas, en la comida no, porque ahi mierda de comer, ahi cosas que saben a mierda, asique no como) me alegro que te gustara lo del bautizo de Anna, fue gracias a ti!! que haria yo sin mi niña warra?? pues nada. ah!! tanto que le dices a Meli que odias las faltas de ortografia, no es Ana, es Anna, porque es una tia inglesa!! xD si que lo separo, pero estos monguis lo juntan ¬¬ el discurso de la historia, jeje. a ver, si ahi poco lily james, te jodes, xD y no esque los protas parezcan los demas, esque son los demas!! aqui todos son protas!! esto no es una serie, (no, claro, es un fic ¬¬ tu te callas!!!) mira que eres pava... xD J'taime significa Te quiero, pero no se que digo, porque lo escribi J'aime, y me dijo Marylen que yo daba pena y que no era a si, y yo le dije que ella me daba pena y asco, y ella se rio, por que es masoca. Bueno mi super warri morena!! te deja tu super warrona rubia!! la niña favorita de Siri-boy!! xD me alegro que con mi contestacion se te callera la cara de la risa, yo el otro dia soñe que se me caian las tetas, (que sueño mas raro) pero vaya gracia, porque tengo un libro que te dice lo que significa los sueños (me lo compre un dia que iba a clase de funky, porque soñe que comia patatas cocidas con carne, un asco, la verdad, y al dia siguiente mi madre lo puso de comer, y yo... "oh!! tengo un quinto sentido! xD" asique me compre el libro) y busque que significaba, y decia que si se te cae el pecho, esque tus hijos van a morir, es una pena, como tengo tantos... pero tambien significaba "desgracia y luto" y yo me quede acojonaita, pero no importa, mas acojonada me quede cuando vi el anuncio de la maldicion 2, vaya cague, y luego yo con mis paranoias... ademas, te tengo que contar algo que me paso!! :O pero ya te lo contare por el msn! dew!

Galadriel Malfoy: bueno!! por fin me dejaste review!! jeje, Cloe es una celosona, como yo, las tres son como yo, celosonas, bordes, y guapas xD jajaja, bueno, no son rubias, bueno Ashley si, y no se porque digo estas paridas!! Bueno, tampoco es que sea muy deprimente, podria ser peor!! y espero que ahora me dejes siempre review!! besos!

Melwen of Erendil: hola!! jejeje, a mi lo del beso me encanto, no tenia previsto ponerlo, pero mira, alfinal salio!! bueno, Lily y James, habra un poco mas, cuando se vayan los franceses, por ahora queda un poco... unos dos o tres capis, despues James se acordara, Lily le dira la otra cosa, James lo hara, y seran felices para siempre hasta que la rata los traicion ¬¬ pero bueno, pero, este es mi fic, y puedo hacer lo que quiera... matare a la rata!! xD bueno, dew!

Hermionetxu: hola!! me alegro que te haya gustado!! si, tardaran un poco todavia, tranquila, que se acercaran Lily y James, cada vez queda menos. Lo siento, pero ya ves que alfinal si... :( bueno, tranquila!! que todo se arreglara!! ya se que lees mi otra historia, muchisimas gracias!! a mi tu fic me encanta eh!! y espero que sigas pronto porfi! bueno wapa, sigue leyendo! y el otro lo empezare a escribir ahora! dew!!

Pat-Blackin: bueno, aqui una loquisima!! sirius y cloe, jaja, todos me lo decis!! ves?? yo soy buenita, pongo cosas que no os gustaran, pero tambien pongo cosas que os gusten!! no me mates!! no!!! mala!! si no no podre arreglar todo!! xD jajaja, ahora ya no me mataras... xD jajaja, mira que eres warri, tu lo que quieres es a Remus!! no odies a la francesita, es maja... :( y mira, tu te quedas con Remus, pues vale, a mi no me quita nadie mi Sirius, eh!! bueno, la warra de Cloe ¬¬ pero Cloe soy yo!! jaja, bueno, todas son yo!! Ashley fisicamente, y un poco en algunos cortes que dice, pero yo no soy ni responsable ni empollona, Lily en lo borde, jaja, y Cloe un poco en general menos fisicamente (soy como Ashley!! eh! no! en todo caso Ashley a mi! plagiante! como encuentre al escritor que me ha copiado el fisico le mato!! : a no, espera, si soy yo... no he dicho nada!!) bueno wapa!! sigue leyendo y continua con los tuyos! dew!

Lena-07: hola mi xica guay!! como me alegra no oir una amenaza de muerte, y que me digas lo que le paso a la pobre Ashley... jajaja, eres mala con ella (como diria elenita, tu la odias!! jaja) pues a todos los que me dejaron amenazas de muerte por eso, les dire que fue idea tuya ¬¬ que te las manden a ti!! xD Elenita no me manda un virus de milagro!! yo creo que a este paso la ultima pareja sera Remus y Ashley xD jeje, bueno, todas lo tienen muy dificil, ah!! tengo que pedirte consejo sobre algo, ya te dire sobre que. jaja, muchisimas gracias por lo que dijiste de Cloe (reconoce tambien que lo dijiste porque te encanta ese personaje) si, Cindy es un pendon bervenero, y mucho mas, a que si Marylen. -Marylen: puff, mi prima es una warra celosa, ¿sabes que me hizo una vez?- vale niña, dejalo ya, a Marta no le importa tu patetica vida ¬¬ -Marylen: xD- bueno, tu tranquila, que Cindy ahora esta en su casita de francia, con su pelo negro rojo y morado en vez de negro azulado (como el pelo de Siri-boy!! ) y no se enterara. Me alegro que te gusta mi James, que te creias? lo que pasa es que no me creias capacitda para hacer un James al gusto de todos, no?? ¬¬ tu siempre desconfiando de mi, que es lo que te gusta tanto de mi James?? :O que tiene para que no le odies? a mi ni me llames pesadilla! eso es lo que le decia Cindy a Marta (una chavala de aqui, eramos amigas de peques, y a Marylen le empezo a caer mal cuando fue al insti porque el chico que le molaba, bueno, uno de ellos, estaba por ella, y Marylen la odiaba, estabamos en el tubo las tres, y Marta en la hierba con una amiga, y Cindy decia "Martaaa!! soy tu pesadilla" a principios de este año le dije a Marylen que intentara conocer a Marta, que era maja, y ahora le cae muy bien, aunque cuando estubo aqui Cindy, la seguia odiando). En fin, que me fui del tema, claro que soy mas guay que el cansino de tu primo!! y soy muy mandona, si, lo siento. Bueno, tu nombre para firmar era muy guay, pero el mio mas, en serio, eso de "por que puedo permitirmelo" y lo de "combino mis bragas con mi bolso" es muy muy guay, ya que eso no lo hace cualquiera. Ese libro lo podriamos hacer entre las dos, se llamaria "Super frases guays de Marta y Eva, sus logros" y seria la primera "Se guay" que cosa mas guay!! ah!! a ver si me pongo la cosa esa en el movil para que la oigas, pero cuesta dinero, esque antes era gratis!! a mi lo de "cloe, cloe" me encanto escribirlo, lo escribi solo porque el capi era muy corto, y ya esta. jajaja! que burra eres! tranqui, yo tambien lo soy, es mas, una amiga mia que se llama ana, me confeso que en clase me odiaba (a finales de curso) porque me tenia envidia!! ya te dire de que me tenia envidia xD bueno, besos chica guay!! ah!! y si ya sabes que diria que tu nombre no era nada original, pues ahora para llevarte la contraria dire que era original, aunque... puede que fuera una trampa, porque sabias que a si diria que era original, aunque puede ser que supieras que me daria cuenta de la trampa, y a si dijera que no era original y no te lleve la contraria, y... bueno mira, pues no digo nada, ala! ademas, te lo vas a cambiar porque se te olvidara!! xD

Sara Fenix Black: hola wapa!! ok! ok! no me mates!! yo no soy tan mala, pongo cosas que os gusten y cosas que no os gusten!! jajaja, Cloe es una celosona como yo!! Sirius es un pesado!! xD jaja, pobre Ashley... la francesa ya viste, que era Winethm su primer love!! oh!! que bonito!! xD bueno wapa, sigue escribiendo el de "mi vida a traves del velo" que me muero de ganas por leerlo!! dew!

Elenita Potter la pesada: pufff, esto si que es un desafio y no como James comiendose la "tarta" de Sirius y yo comiendo ensaladilla, para leer tu review despues de lo que paso en el otro capi, ahi que tener mucha valentia, esta bien, (eva revisa su mesa) tengo cuchillos, un escudo de plastico, un telefono, un portatil, y bueno, cosas que no tienen nada que ver, como por ejemplo ropa, estoy lista para defenderme!! puff, solo ver el saludo y ya me cague xD tranquila que lo arreglare!! yo no odio a Ashley!! sabes quien es Lena-07?? pues yo le dije "que tal si hago esto" y me dijo ella que lo hiciera, y en el review me puso que le encanto lo que le paso a Ashley! ella si que es mala! cuando la dejes un review diselo! jaja, no se merecen todo el protagonismo!! lo protas son lily y james! y yo soy una pava, porque le acabo de decir a Monyka en la contestacion que ellos no son los unicos protas, porque me dijo "parecen los protas los demas y no lily y james" bien!! tu parte simpatica! aver que dice jaja, a mi lo de Cloe tambien me gusto, me lo decis todos! tranquila que Harry nacera, y si no llevo a James a un banco de semen, que done, y despues Lily que se lo ponga, y nacio Harry!! xD si!! pase los 100 reviews!! estoy muy contenta!! bueno, a mi no me importa aguantarte! la verdad es que tus hijos... pobrecitos, pero en muy muy futuras generaciones, a ver quien los aguanta!! xD pero, no tienes cargo de conciencia?? es tu culpa!! deberias sentirte mal!! xD no pasa nada porque no me contestaras, todo el mundo tiene necesidades. yo ya quiero ver el dibujo!! y lo de que lo hiciste pensando en Remus y Ashley, ya me lo imagino, jaja. no!! no voy a matar a Ashley y Cloe!! quien odia a Ashley aqui?? ¬¬ Cloe se ire con Sirius, despues Cloe se hara madre soltera, Ashley se ira con Remus, y si en la peli 3 no sale es porque Remus la tiene oculta!! :O jajaja, que parida acabo de decir, tu tranquila que no se mueren. y tu tranquila, que cuando se termine el fic (muy pronto, la verdad) no va a pasar nada con ellas, porque no son reales, son fruto de MI imaginacion, vale?? besos wapa!! y la pesada y mas borde de la familia mas quejica de la historia xD

Antonietta1: hola!! te pongo el 1, porque me dejaste otro review y lo contesto mas abajo. de nada!! era tu regalito!! :D bueno, tu tranquila con el examen, que ya te olvidas de examenes!! hasta unas semanas que empieza el cole!! jeje bueno, Ashley lo pasara mal, pero mas mal lo pasara Remus, y ahora no se porque lo hice, porque no tengo ninguna idea de como juntarles... supongo que le acabara perdonando y se lo confesaran todo. jajaja, lo de Cloe, Cloe, solo lo escribi porque me quedo el capi demasiado cortito, jeje, y lo del beso estubo muy bien!! jajaja, te emocianaste mas que yo!! xD jaja, yo ya se que vas desde el capi 1!! muchas gracias!! porque tu review siempre esta ahi! bueno, yo creo que nick para el msn ya encontraste!! y ya se que siempre estas en el ordenador, jeje, te veo, aunque yo ahora me conectare un poco menos porque ha vuelto Marylen!!! jeje, bueno, ala!! me acabo de dar cuenta de una cosa ahora mismo, mientras escribo esto, y lo tengo que corregir en el fic, ah no, porque ese no habla!! lo que pasa, esque recuerdas que Kevin solo hablaba frances?? pues pense que en el concurso decia algo, pero no dice nada, y me acorde cuando dije lo de Marylen, porque Marylen es la que traducia!! xD bueno wapa, busca mas abajo que sale lo de tu otro review, besos!

TheElvenServantPrincessOfDarkness: bueno!! porfin me dejas review!! aunque leiste hasta el capi 7, pero bueno, a ver si alcanzas hasta el 10, jejeje, me alegro que te guste, jaja, el otro dia me encontre a la ana belen, recoveco, isabela y la otra no me acuerdo, no se si te lo conte, pero bueno, antes de ir al cine contigo, quede unos dias antes con ana, ibamos andando, y me dice ana belen "yuju!! eva!! estamos aqui!!" y yo a ana "no!! corre corre" jajaja, que horror, siempre me tengo que encontrar a una pija de clase en salamanca. ya se que quieres mas, pero para eso tienes que leer y dejarme mas reviews!! dew! ah! te recuerda a algo lo del pantalon de leopardo de la recoveco??

Kozus!: hola!! me alegro que te gustara!! a mi tambien me gustaria ver a los franceses en la vida real, por desgracia, yo solo puedo ver a las francesas ¬¬ xD bueno, a Marylen y Cindy (warra! jeje) Cindy cuando viene en verano, y Marylen siempre!! y Aurelie tambien existe, pero yo todavia no la conozco, bueno, ya ves que planton hubo! jejeje, pero tranquila que acabaran juntos! tranquila que seguire escribiendo! besos!

Lil-Evans: hola!! jaja, me alegro!! tu eres nueva no?? siempre alegra ver a gente nueva leyendo tu fic! :D esta muy muy super emocionante, demasiado fashion!! jeje, como tambien dirian ellas "que escandalo lo que paso!!" acertaste!! jaja, si, es la que conocio, aunque ahora ya te habras asegurado al haberlo leido. bueno wapa!! muchas gracios por leer mi fic! dew!

Marian Salazar: hola!! jeje, la chica es la que conocio en verano!! y tranquila!! no hace falta que le saques los ojos (bueno, si quieres hacerlo no importa) porque ya viste que Ashley hizo algo, lo mejor va a ser en unos capis, cuando Ashley vaya al equipo de quiditch, lo que va a hacer, jaja. jaja, Remus es tu propiedad privada, y compartido con Ashley!! que remedio! entonces Sirius es mio, y como Cloe es mi personaje, se queda sin el xD bueno, le dejo un cachito ¬¬ xD gracias! me alegro que te gustara eso! ya veo que lees mi otro fic! muchisimas gracias! dew wapa!

Laurana-Malfoy-Rin: hola wapa!! tranquila que no te mato!! ya vi lo que te paso, y me alegro que alfinal me hayas podido dejar review!! bueno, yo ya llevo dos dias contestando reviews, a saber cuantos tardo! xD aunque hoy se me esta haciendo menos pesado, puede que porque son las 11:32 de la mañana, y estoy nerviosa porque ayer a la noche volvio Marylen. De nada por lo de la frase!! la verdad esque se me ocurrio en el capi dos, y despues, cuando te iba a dejar review en el capi 3, se me olvide, y estube unos 5 o 10 minutos pensando lo que era, hasta que me acorde! bueno wapa! tranquila que lo seguire! besotes! ya hablaremos por el msn.

Xx Beth Lupin - Pitu Black xX: hola loka! ya se que eres Beth, jeje, bueno, no pasa nada, la verdad es que es un coñazo estar to el rato entrando en eso, con lo de poner el email y la contraseña ¬¬ tranquila que tu review lo aprecio! jajaja, me gusta que sea largo! xD jeje, intenta no borrarlo esta vez!! jaja. jeje, la verdad esque me lo dicen, pero bueno, siempre alegra oirilo no te duermas dejandome el review!! jeje, que cancion querias escribir?? jaja, almenos me rio un rato! lo de escribir letras por lineas no esta mal! es una pena que se te agotaran las neuronas, alguna te debe de quedar, no creo que seas como James! xD bueno, alfinalo se mando!! jaja, muchas gracias por tu review, me he reido muchisimo, y me gusta que me dejen reviews a si, porque estas horas contestando reviews, y ver a si algunos que te hagan gracias, pues animan mucho!! bueno wapa! muchos besotes! y sigue leyendo! xD

Antonietta2: tu otra vez!! jeje eres mi review 100!! que ilusion!! me alegro que sea uno de tus fics favoritos! :D jeje, bueno, tranquila que actualizare!! y no te pongas a si!! porque tengo otros fics, y siempre tardo en actualizar unos 5 meses, a si que con este que voy bien!! jaja, quien sabe, puede que en unos chaps se me agote la inspiracion y este sin actualizar meses, en otro fic ya llevo mas de año y medio sin actualizar!! que peli fuiste a ver?? :O bueno wapa!! sigue leyendo! dew!

Nami: bueno!! alfinal me dejaste review!! muchas gracias!! tienes la continuacion reciente! jeje, bueno, tranquila, que la inspiracion llegara! si quieres te ayudo, bueno, eso ya te lo dije, a si que ya hablaremos! dew wapa!

Danna-Potter: hola!! me alegro que alfinal me pudieses dejar el review!! jeje, a quien no le encanta sirius?? xD bueno wapa, sigue leyendo, y ya ves que no tarde en actualizar. dew!!

Marylen-sin-nombre: mira quien esta aqui ¬¬ eres una pesadilla que me persigue, ni hace 10 minutos que estoy contigo, en tu coche mareandome con tus mierdas!! ya te vale en las ferias, todo el rato marendome para que subiera en esa cosa que te deja media hora del reves y te cala la cabeza ¬¬ y luego en la parida esa del hombre verde, ahi aplastandome!! : tu sabes lo que jode que te chasquen los huesos del culo?? ¬¬ no claro, tu no. y luego, que te cagabas en el comedor, jajaja, la primera vez lo pase fatal, yo ahi gritando, y tapandome los ojos con las manos, jaja, y cuando porfin para, lo unico que se me ocurre preguntar es "se me a quitado el lapiz de ojos??" xD jajaja, que pena doy, bueno, y tu tambien, bueno, tu review era una cagada pinchada en un palo (jaja, viste que super frase?? la hoy no se donde) bueno, era cortisimo, a si que te mereces esto, y mucho menos!! jajajajajaja. esque eres pesadisima, bueno, no se que contarte, porque practicamente te lo fui contestando. a si!! si te gusta mi piel de ajo y agua, (sabes que significa? esque como tu eres una mongui retrasada...!!) singinifica a-joderse y agua-ntarse. ahora diras, no se puede poner guion entre una misma silaba, pues me da igual lo que pienses. tu opinion me la paso por un sitio, adivinas cual?? ¬¬ jejeje, vale ya, se nota que no que decirte, porque como tengo que aguantarte todo el dia. pues ahora me voy a jugar a los sims, y si no te parece bien, me da igual, tu ahora, que son las 9:30, estaras cenando para irte a la cama, a no!! a ver la princesa cisne esa de mierda que ves todo el dia!! jajaja, que piti, todavia viendo dibujos! el año que viene antes de ir al insti ya puedes venir un rato antes para colocar mi habitacion, y hacerme la raya del ojo, porque a mi me da asco, porque tengo que hacer eso con la piel, y se me ven las venas del ojo, y despues me pongo a llorar xD jeje, ahora te reiras de mi, la verdad, no me importa. bueno gomi-spum de mierda, te dejo porque tu review era una cagada. dew! (lo de dew lo dije por cumplir ¬¬ xD) ah!! lo de sin nombre, mas bien seria sin apellido, pero bueno... te aguantas

Niniel204: hola! me alegro mucho de que te gustara! jeje, me divierto mucho escribiendo esas escenas, bueno, Remus y Ashley, un poco dificil por ahora xD Lily y James, todavia les queda un poquito, pero dentro de poco ya me dedicare a ellos. muchas gracias por tu review y sigue leyendo!! besos!


	11. Demasiadas sorpresitas

**Demasiadas sorpresitas**

Ese domingo por la mañana eran las pruebas para entrar al equipo, y Ashley no podia pensar en otra cosa, bueno si, en lo que le habia echo a Wineth, que tardaba dos dias en hacer efecto. Estaba en el desayuno, y todavia no se lo habia contado a sus amigas.

-Chicas, la tarta que sobro de Black, bueno... yo... le eche una pocion y se lo di a Wineth.

-¡¿Como?! - grito Lily tirando la cuchara y haciendo un estruendoso ruido - ¿que tu has echo que?

-Eso.

-¿Si? - Cloe empezo a reirse sin parar - ¡muy bien Ashley! ¡lo que es de una, es de una!

-Ya, bueno, ese es el problema, Remus es de ella, no mio.

-¡Da igual!

-No me lo creo Ashley, nunca me podia imaginar eso de ti - dijo Lily.

-Gracias eh, ya bastante mal me siento.

-Bueno, lo echo, echo esta, eso si... como se entere de que fuiste tu...

-¡Bueno si! ¡que se le ocurra a esa tocar a Ashley! - dijo Cloe.

-Bueno - dijo Ashley cambiando de tema - y tu con Jean, ¿que tal?

-Bien, ¿que pasa? - dijo Lily.

-¡Naaada! - dijo Cloe ironicamente.

-Bueno, pues, es un chico muy simpatico.

-Y guapo - dijo Cloe.

-Agradable.

-Y guapo - volvio a decir.

-Especial.

-Y guapo.

-¡Bueno Cloe! ¡Deja de decir "y guapo"! a mi no me gusta solo por eso.

-¿A si que te gusta?

-Bueno, no se - dijo Lily, y no estaba engañandolas, Lily nunca ocultaba lo que sentia, ni tenia vergüenza por ello - no soy como tu, que solo te gusta Black porque esta bueno, ¿o no?

-Esto... - dijo Cloe escaqueandose, y mirando su reloj, y empezo a actuar falsamente - ¡Ashley! ¡mira que hora es! ¡tienes que ir a las pruebas! y tendre que ir para apoyarte.

-¿Eh? - dijo Ashley mirando el reloj de Cloe - esto... Cloe, como que falta hora y media, por si no te has dado cuenta.

-No, esque las cambiaron - mintio, mientras Lily alzaba una ceja.

-¿A si? ¿quien?

-¡Black! - dijo Cloe, que Sirius estaba un poco mara para haya.

-¿Que Black las cambio? - pregunto Ashley estrañada, pero Cloe la ignoro.

-¿Que pasa nena?

-¿A que cambiaron el horario de las pruebas?

-¿Eh? - pregunto este estrañado, Cloe le dirigio una mirada como de "como no digas que si te mato ahora mismo", a si que Sirius cambio su gesto - ¡oh! ¡si! ¡las pruebas! ¡como no! ¡las cambiaron! - dijo en un tono, que se veia perfectamente que actuaba, aparte de porque estaba nervioso, su tono de voz indicaba eso - ¡en vez de ser a las 11, son a las 12!

-Este tio es un idiota sin remedio - dijo mientras se sentaba.

-Muy bien Cloe, despues de este numerito, ¿me respondes a la pregunta?

-Negro y azul - dijo con un tono de rotundidad - son unos colores preciosos.

-Si, el pelo de Black es precioso - dijo Lily.

Cloe se sonrojo, pues habia contestado una estupidez como excusa, y encima habia dicho el color de pelo de Sirius, a si que bajo su mirada al plato, y observo su comida, dandose por vencida, mientras Lily se reia, y Ashley solo temblaba por las pruebas.

Despues de desayunar, las chicas se dirigieron al estadio de quiditch, Cloe y Lily se sentaron, mientras Ashley se dirigia a los demas candidatos.

-¡A ver! - dijo James acercandose enfadado - los de primero, NO pueden presentarse, ¿como lo digo? - unos diez niños empezaron a quejarse - y los de segundo y tercero ya se pueden ir para no perder el tiempo - dijo para si mismo.

Al final los niños de primero se fueron, y se quedaron solo siete, dos de segundo, uno de tercero, dos de quinto, dos de sexto, y Ashley.

-Bueno, esperar un momento.

James se acercaba a los jugadores, Arthur estaba mirando su escoba como si fuera muy interesante, Salma estaba practicando con el bate, Sirius estaba mirandose a un espejo y ensayando besos, Tom miraba a los que se habian presentado, y, Emma estaba sentada mirandose las puntas del pelo.

-A ver - dijo James - Arthur, tu tienes que ir, y Tom y Emma tambien.

-¿Para que? - se quejo Emma.

-Para hacer las pruebas.

La chica solo se quejo, y se dirigio con Tom y Arthur a donde estaban los demas.

-Bueno, uno a uno vais a iros pasando la quaffle con los cazadores, y despues tirareis a marcar dos veces cada uno, ¿vale?

Mientras empezo a hacerles las pruebas, Sirius hacia sus ultimos ensayos, y vio que alli estaba Cloe, se levanto, volvio a mirarse en el espejo "estas perfecto Sirius" se dijo a si mismo, sonrio, y guardo el espejo acercandose a ella.

-Hola nenas - dijo cuando llego junto Cloe y Lily.

-Bueno... os dejo solos.

-No, si no hace falta - dijo Sirius - ven Cloe, tengo que enseñarte una cosa.

-¿Tengo que ir? - dijo un poco molesta.

-Si Cloe, tienes que ir - le dijo Lily.

-Vaya amiga - digo Cloe con una mirada de "esta me la pagas" y se levanto y siguio a Sirius.

Tardaron unos diez minutos en atravesar el campo de quiditch, y no dejaban de andar, no sabia a donde la llevaba Sirius, a si que ya, un poco molesta, se puso a su lado.

-¿Se puede saber a donde me llevas?

-Tu espera nena - dijo sonriendola.

-Solo digo que si podriamos ir a ese sitio sin tener que hacer visita cultural por el castillo y sus alrededores.

-Si, ahora subimos por aqui.

-A ver, esta es la escalera para subir a las gradas - Sirius no le dijo nada, la cogio de la mano, y empezo a subir -¡Vale! no hace falta que tires de mi, ¡eh!

Subieron todos los escalones, que no eran pocos, mas bien, eran muchos, y cuando llegaron a lo alto de la grada, Sirius le dijo a Cloe que se sentara, Sirius se sento junto a ella.

-¡SIRIUS! ¡SIRIUS! - empezo a gritar James desde abajo.

-¿QUE? ¡ESTOY AQUI! - dijo Sirius levantandose para que James le viera.

-¿NO ESTAS VIENDO LAS PRUEBAS?

-LAS VEO DESDE AQUI - le grito Sirius, despues se dio la vuelta - bueno nena, ya estamos solos.

-Pues no es que se pueda decir que estamos solos desde un sitio, que estamos a lo alto y al descubierto, donde debajo ahi unas veinte personas.

-Ya, bueno...

-¿Me has traido aqui para ver las pruebas?

-¿A ti que te parece?

-Que para eso me podria haber quedado abajo.

-Que no es para eso tonta.

-¿Entonces?

-Imaginatelo - le dijo Sirius acercandose a ella.

-Sirius, ¿qué estas intentando?

-Si tu no quieres nada...-dijo apartándose, sabiendo perfectamente que esta vez sí que iba a querer.

-No es que no quiera...

-¿Entonces que hacemos? Si no quieres puedes irte, no pienso obligarte a nada... - dijo mientras se levantaba. Cloe le estiró del brazo, haciéndole volver a sentarse - luego no digas que te he obligado.

-No pensaba hacerlo... - dijo acercándose ella. El chico le sonrió afectivamente y unió sus labios con los de ella.

Un cuantos metros mas abajo, ya le habia echo la prueba a todos menos a Ashley, a si que cuando termino con el chico de sexto, le toco a ella, se puso algo nerviosa, cogio su escoba, y subio.

Tom tenia la pelota, se la paso, y de un habil movimiento la cogio, despues se la paso a Emma, pero la chica no estaba pendiente y no la cogio, a si que suspiro, y volo rapido para cogerla, aunque por poco se cae al suelo, despues se acerco y marco. Despues Arthur le paso la quaffle a Ashley, ella se la paso a Tom, y despues Tom se la volvio a pasar y volvio a marcar.

Ashley miro a Lily, que le sonreia, eso queria decir que le habia salido bien. Ella tambien le sonrio contenta, y descendio, y se bajo de su escoba.

Lily iba a ir corriendo hacia su amiga, cuando vio que James venia en direccion a ella.

-¿Que tal Evans?

-Bien...

-Tu amiga no lo a echo nada mal, mejor dicho, la verdad es que lo hizo muy bien, tiene muchas posibilidades.

-¿A si? Me sorprende - le dijo Lily ofendida.

-¿Por que?

-Porque me sorprende que dejes a entrar a una chica en el equipo, por lo bien que juega, y no porque te hayas liado con ella, o si no, mira Emma, da pena jugando, y Salma porque la eligieron cuando tu no eras el capitan, pero si no seguro que no estaria jugando - Lily le volvio a mirar mas ofendida que antes y se se fue en direccion a Ashley.

James miro como se alejaba la pelirroja, y despues se acerco al resto del equipo, escepto Sirius, que se lo estaba pasando mejor en las gradas.

-Bueno, ahora me podriais decir que jugador creeis que lo hizo mejor.

-Pues - comenzo Salma - a mi me gusto como jugaba la chica rubia.

-Si, a mi tambien - dijo Arthur.

-No se, el chico bajito de sexto tampoco lo hizo mal - dijo Tom.

-Pues yo creo que ese moreno esta buenisimo - dijo Emma.

-Patil, aqui no se decide por como esten los jugadores - le dijo Arthur.

-Ya, bueno, ¿y por que estoy yo en el equipo?

-Bueno, ahi escepciones - dijo Salma.

-Yo tambien creo que Gellar lo hizo bien, y el otro chico de sexto tampoco lo hizo mal, pero...

-Sigo pensando que mejor la rubia - volvio a decir Salma.

-Esta bien, Sirius creo que tambien la elegeria a ella - penso James, ya que a si tendria una excusa su amigo para hablar con Cloe, aunque, lo que el no sabia, esque no le hacia falta en ese momento.

-Pues entonces ella - dijo Salma contenta acercandose a Ashley - hola.

-Hola... - dijo Ashley muy nerviosa.

-Bueno, hemos decidido que tu eres la nueva cazadora.

-¿Si? - dijo Ashley muy contenta, y girandose hacia Lily - ¿has oido?

-Si, si, he oido.

-Los entrenamientos seran por ahora el lunes, miercoles y jueves de siete a nueve, ¿tienes algun incoveniente? - dijo James acercandose a las chicas.

-Creo que no, no faltare.

-Eso espero - James miro a Lily, pero ella miraba al suelo - adios - añadio alejandose con Salma.

-Voy a decirselo a Cloe.

-Hablando de Cloe... se fue con Black, y no ha vuelto.

-¿Tu crees que la obligara a algo?

-No creo... mejor nos vamos yendo a la habitacion.

Cuando Cloe y Sirius bajaron de las bragas, se dirigieron al Gran Comedor, pero ya no quedaba casi nadie, ya que era un poco tarde, aunque James y Remus si que estaban.

-Bueno nena, me voy con mis amigos, adios - le dijo dandola un beso.

-Adios - le dijo Cloe, que todavia no se creia lo que acababa de hacer.

-Hola Padfoot - le dijo Remus.

-Hola - dijo el sentandose.

-¿Se puede saber donde has estado mientras haciamos las pruebas? - le pregunto James enfadado - porque aunque no te gusten, yo tambien me las tube que tragar.

-Ya bueno, estaba liandome con Cloe en las gradas.

-¿Como? - pregunto Remus - ¿te parece bien obligarla?

-¿Que? ¡no la he obligado! ella queria.

-Ya, claro... - dijo Remus ironicamente.

-Bueno, ¿y que tal? - le pregunto James.

-No lo hace mal... - dijo Sirius mirandola, Cloe estaba comiendo cerca de ellos, y no quitaba la mirada de Sirius, este le sonrio, y siguio hablando con sus amigos - mirar, esta sonrisa estara contenta un rato.

Despues de la hora de comer, Cloe todavia no habia vuelto, Ashley y Lily estaban tiradas en el suelo de la habitacion, pensando en la posibilidad de que Sirius hubiera secuestrado a Cloe.

-¡Cloe! - grito Ashley al ver como la morena entraba en la habitacion con la ropa algo descolocada y una sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Donde estubiste?

-¡Cloe! - volvio a decir Ashley, que la chica miraba al techo sin quitar la sonrisa.

-¡CLOE! - grito Lily - ¿que te pasa? - le pregunto agitandola.

-¿Eh? - pregunto Cloe.

-¿Que te pasa? ¿donde estubiste? - pregunto Ashley.

-Con Sirius...

-Ahora es la fase en la que es Sirius, el mejor chico que ha conocido nunca, que seguro que nunca le hara daño - le susurro Lily a Ashley, y esta se empezo a reir.

-Bueno, a ver, explicate Cloe.

-Sirius me llevo a las gradas - dijo Cloe cuando ya podia respirar - y nos liamos, tranquila Lily, no me obligo a nada - dijo al ver la cara de su amiga - y, a si que cuando fui a comer ya no estabais, el se fue a comer con sus amigos, y yo comi sola.

-¿Te has liado con Black?

-Si.

-¡Entonces te gusta! - dijo Ashley.

-Que lista eres Ashley - le dijo Lily - ¿que dije yo esta mañana?

-Bueno, me gusta un poco...

-Si, claro, un poco, pero le llamas Sirius.

-Vale, vale, me gusta.

-¿No vas a preguntarme sobre las pruebas?

-¡A si! las pruebas...

-Si no llega a ser por las pruebas no os habriais liado, y soy la nueva cazadora.

-¿Si? Me alegro.

-Si, se te nota muchisimo - le reprocho Ashley.

-Pero entiendelo, ¡me he liado con Sirius!

Al dia siguiente, despues del fin de semana tenian que volver a clases, a primera hora les tocaba transformaciones, y le tocaba a Lily sentarse con Cloe.

-Vamos Cloe, sientate.

-No, tranquila, que se siente Ashley, yo me voy a sentar con Sirius.

-Se va a llevar una gran decepcion - le dijo Lily a Ashley cuando esta se sento junto a ella.

Cloe busco a Sirius con la mirada, que en ese momento entraba con sus amigos, y se habia sentado casi por el final, al ver que estaba solo, sonrio, y se acerco.

-Hola Sirius.

-Esto... hola nena...

-¿Me puedo sentar contigo?

-Esque... me voy a sentar con James.

-Ah... - le dijo Cloe bajando la mirada.

-Ya has oido guapa, ahora vete - le dijo James apartandola.

-Imbecil - le dijo Cloe a James, mientras se iba a sentar detras de Ashley y Lily.

-¿Que te paso Cloe? - le pregunto Ashley girandose.

-Dice que no se quiere sentar conmigo, que esque va con Potter.

-Bueno, ya sabes como son los tios, primero muy pesaditos, despues se lian contigo, y pasan de ti, pero tranquila, es normal - le dijo Lily.

-Ya, pero... Leo nunca me hizo eso.

-Si quieres sientate con Lily, que te tocaba a ti - le dijo Ashley.

-No, tranquila, me siento sola.

-¿Me puedo sentar aqui? - le pregunto una voz chillona.

-Esto... bueno... - le dijo Cloe.

-Gracias - le dijo Peter sonriendo enseñando sus dientes de rata, a lo que Cloe solo dijo "que asco" y miro para alante para no tener que seguir viendole.

-¡Ashley! espera - le dijo Remus cuando la vio por el pasillo al haber acabado las clases, la chica siguio andando, pero Remus la alcanzo - mira, ya se que no quieres hablar conmigo, pero almenos escuchame - Ashley no dijo nada, pero se paro - ya me conto Wineth que le diste lo que sobro de tu postre.

-No - Ashley se cayo, iba a decirle que era el de Sirius, pero penso que mejor no decir nada.

-¿Que?

-Nada.

-Vale, bueno, pues, que me ha parecido muy bien, la verdad es que me decepcionaste muchisimo, no pensaba que fueses ese tipo de persona...

-¿¡Qué no soy QUE tipo de persona!?- chilló la chica sin poder contener su rabia.- Seguro que soy mejor que ese tipo de gente que deja plantada a la gente por otras...- dijo con desdén.

-De acuerdo, yo no me porté nada bien. Pero Wineth no tenía la culpa... Pero, por eso te lo quería decir... Es que has demostrado ser muy madura, me parece muy bien que lo hayas echo...

-Lupin, no necesito tú compasión... ¡Déjame en paz!-

-No es compasión, te lo digo sinceramente...- la chica le fulminó con la mirada- Bueno, esta bien ya me voy, adios - le dijo Remus sin dejar de sonreírle y dirigiéndose al Gran Comedor.

Ashley ahora si que estaba arrepentida por lo de Wineth, y siguio a Remus con la mirada, pro ahi le esperaba Wineth, pero nada mas ver que se besaban, cambio de opinion "¡que la den!" grito, algunos alumnos que pasaban por ahi se giraron a mirarla, pero no le importaba. Se dirigio al Gran Comedor donde la esperaban para comer.

Cuando llego alli se sento junto a Cloe y Lily, Remus y Wineth ya habian llegado, y estaban sentados cerca de ellas.

-Por favor, ¡taparme!

-¿Por que?

-Es que Remus me ha dicho que le parece muy bien que le haya dado el postre, y bueno, ahora es cuando hace efecto la pocion.

-Habertelo pensado antes - le dijo Lily.

-Pues no Lily, si esa no se hubiera metido - la defendio Cloe.

-No se ha metido, son novios desde el verano, y ahora a vuelto.

La conversacion no pudo seguir, ya que todo el Gran Comedor dirigio la mirada hacia Wineth, la chica se levanto, se le empezo a caer el pelo a mechones, y, le habia empezado a salir una cola, y orejas de zorra.

-¡Vaya! Eso del pelo me habria venido muy bien para Yasna.

-Si, bueno, eso es de la pocion de caida del pelo, y la otra, es una pocion, que la persona que la toma, le sale algo que tenga que ver con lo que piensa la otra persona de ella, por eso a ella le ha salido eso, porque pienso que es una zorra.

-¿Que le habria salido a Yasna si se lo hubieramos dado a ella?

-Cloe, deja de animarla.

-Pues es lo que necesito ahora, porque estoy fatal.

Wineth estaba de pie, no se creia lo que le estaba pansando, todos las miraban, los merodeaodores no habian podido ser ya que estaba saliendo con uno de ellos, despues todos estallaron en carcajadas, Wineth se puso a llorar, y salio corriendo. Remus se levanto, dispuesto a seguirla, pero cuando vio a Ashley, lo comprendió todo...

-¡Jamás me espere algo asi de ti!- le gritó Remus, sin ni si quiera esperar a ver si su teoría era cierta. Ashley que no tenía ganas de mentir se encaró al licántropo.

-Perdona pero yo tampoco me esperaba algo así de ti, encima que me dejas plantada por esa zorra, no te basta con eso... No... ¡Me lo tienes que restregar por la cara!

-¿Pero que culpa tiene ella?

-Pues que es una zorra y punto... Seguro que si no fuera por ella ahora a la que defenderías sería a mí... ¿De quien va a ser la culpa sino? ¿De Lily?- gritó irónicamente.

-¡Eh, a mí no me metas!- dijo la pelirroja.

Todo el comedor estaba callado pendiente de la discusión.

-La culpa es mía, solo mía. No la pagues con ella, no tiene la culpa... ¿Por qué no me haces caso?

-Porque ya me engañaste una vez, ¿por qué te iba a creer ahora?

-Sabes, estoy empezando a creer que no eres como yo pensaba... Antes encontraba que eras una chica genial, pero ahora ya no estoy tan seguro...- Y dicho esto, Remus salió corriendo. A Ashley le comenzaron a recorrer lagrimas por las mejillas. Se levanto, y le grito.

-¡REMUS! ¡ESPERA! - pero el licántropo no se paro - Mierda, ¡ahora si que le he perdido!

-No te creas - le dijo Lily.

-Mira, si en unos dias Wineth no te hace nada, te disculpas, y Remus volvera a pensar bien de ti, y si Wineth te hace algo, Remus tambien pensara mal de ella.

-Pues vaya forma de subirme los animos... - le dijo Ashley.

En ese momento Pana se habia levantado a recoger el pelo de Wineth con "mucho sigilo": por el camino iba salundando a todos los chicos, y criticaba el pelo o la ropa de todas las chicas, pero ella penso que nadie se habia dado cuenta de lo que habia echo.

-¿Para que quieres eso? - le pregunto Yasna como si Pana fuera una niña pequeña.

-¿No digimos siempre que el pelo de esa chica era muy bonito?

-Si, ¿y que? sigue siendo mejor el mio.

-Pues he pensado en hacerme unas estensiones o peluca con ese pelo.

-¡Vaya! menuda idea mas buena - le dijo quitandoselo - ¡gracias por el favor!

-¡Eh! ¡que me costo un super esfuerzo cogerlo!

-¡Pues a mi me costo un super esfuerzo quitartelo! ahora, se lo dare a mi estilista, que lo desinfecte bien, y me haga algo con ello - dijo como si se tratara de un paño viejo.

-Moony, ¿que tal tu novia? - le pregunto James

- Fatal, no se le quita la cola ni las orejas de zorra, eso debe ser lo que piensa Ashley de ella.

-Piensa el lado bueno, el lobito y la zorrita - le dijo Sirius.

-¡Vaya Padfoot! ¡menuda chispa que tienes! - le dijo ironicamente.

-Gracias, supongo.

-Todavia no se porque Ashley le hizo eso.

-¿No te enteras? - le dijo Peter queriende demostrar su "inteligencia" - esta celosa.

-¡Vaya! ¿no me digas? ¡no lo habiamos notado! - le dijo Sirius.

-¿A eso llegaste tu solito o te ayudaron?

-Yo solito - dijo Peter pensando que eso era algo de lo que estar orgulloso.

-Bueno, no hablemos de lo estupido que es Peter, estabamos hablando de porque hizo eso Ashley.

-Pues, como muy bien a dicho Peter con su inteligencia superior, esta celosa.

-Lo se, pero no me lo esperaba de ella.

-Ni yo, ella no es a si - intervino Peter.

-¿Y tu que sabes? Si no la conoces.

-Ya, lo dije por quedar bien.

-Mejor callate Wortmail - le dijo James - te dejo un osito y te callas, ¿vale?

Las chicas estaban en la habitación. Cloe mirando al techo, pensando en las cosas que hacían que Sirius le gustase. Por el momento no encontraba ninguna...

Ashley estaba en la cama, abrazada a la almohada como si la fuera a perder si la soltaba...

Y Lily estaba tumbada en el suelo mirando las musarañas... Se aburría como una ostra... Cuando, de pronto oyó que alguien tocaba la puerta. Fue a abrir ella y se encontró con un chico guapo, de cabellos negro que le tapaban un poco los ojos.

-¡Jean!- dijo alegrándose mucho por la visita.- ¿qué haces aquí?

-Nada, me apetecía visitagte. ¿Te vienes a dag una vuelta?- Lily iba a pedírselo a sus amigas. Pero al ver que cada una seguía en lo suyo, se fue directamente.

Después de unos minutos en incomodo silencio, el chico se decidió a hablar.

-No me parece nada bien lo que le izo tu amiga a mi hegmana...-

-Ya, bueno, son cosas de mujeres enamoradas...- dijo entornando los ojos.- Ya se perdonarán... Pero, ¿me has traído aquí solo para hablar de eso?

-No, clago que no...-

-Entonces mejor cambiemos de tema... Estas cosas las han de resolver entre ellos tres, nosotros no pintamos nada...-

-Bueno, yo soy su hegmano.

-Si, y yo su mejor amiga, pero aún así no debemos entrometernos...

-Si, tal vez tengas razón...

-Bueno, ¿para que me has traido aquí?

-Ah, no se... Solo quería dag una vuelta contigo... Me gusta estag contigo... Eges la única chica que me gusta de este colegio...

-Oh, que selecto...- bromeó la pelirroja. El chico la miró horrorizado, le estaba costando decir eso...- Es broma, tú a mi también me gustas mucho...

-Lily, pego antes quiego que sepas una cosa... Yo no quiego tener una relación muy seria contigo, porque dentro de unas semanas yo me ige, y seguramente no nos volveremos a ver...-

-Ya, a mi tampoco me apetece tener ese tipo de relación, pero si que me gustaría estar un poco más contigo hasta que te vayas.- dijo arrimándose a él poco a poco... El chico la agarró de la cintura.

-Tendre un bonito recuerdo de este colegio...- dijo mirándole dulcemente, mientras acercaba su cara a la de ella...

puff!! ya termine de contestar reviews!! antes de nada, lo siento muchisisisisimo por haber tardado, el capi lleva escrito dos semanas, y los primeros reviews contestados tambien, solo que lo deje, lo deje... pero ya termine!!

por favor, si no os gusto este capi, no seais muy crueles, porque a mi no me gusto mucho :( espero que a vosotros si!

ahora voy a volver a leer el capi para retocar un poquito, y despues actualizo, dejen reviews!!

Reviews

DannaGranger: hola!! No hace falta que te disculpes por lo del apellido!! A mi tambien me hubiera gustado ser del jurado, porque esa copa esta buenísima!! Me alegro que te haya gustado el capi, en este si que hubo Sirius Cloe, besos!

Laurana-Malfoy-Rin: hola loka!! Tranquila que no me quejo, jeje. Me alegro muchísimo de que te hayas reido mucho, jeje, a mi tambien me da un poco de pena, jaja. La Yasna es muy prepotente, jeeje, la Pana es un poco mas pardi, y Recoveco una mezcla. Peter es un idiota, estoy pensando en como deshacerme de el xD James y Lily ya hablaran mas adelante, por ahora estara con Jean. Jaja, la tetona, me hizo mucha gracia xD bueno, ya lo dejaran, tranquila. Ya ves que lie a su hermano con Lily!! Jeje, es muy majo, gracias por haberme dejado el review mas largo, un besote wapa!

Lialy: hola!! La verdad es que no me habias dejado review nunca, pero no importa, me alegro que te guste, besos!

Monyka: hola niña warry verde!! Me da igual que te haya gustado, jeje, el pastel de Siri daba mucho asco, y si yo soy una desalmada cerda, tu eres una desalmada falsa por mentirle a Sirius y decirle que te gustaba. Me da igual que no te importara mi super desayuno a base de lacao ¬¬ y tu mierda danap, que no se ni que es, a mi me suena el danao, el de "si tu dia esta radiantes, es que has tomado danao antes!!" y sigue la canción. Solo recomendare tu historia a gente si pones alguna escena Sirius Eva :D es mi pareja favorita!! Y que sepas que yo me pongo sujetador desde mucho antes que tu, mi cuerpo se desaroyo antes que el tuyo, el primer suje que me puse de la talla 90, cuando fui a clase, las niñas todavía llevaban tops de esos de enanas, y yo "mirar mi super tetas" jeje. Eres mala, warra, y cerda. Que me querias decir que se te olvido?? Glups, me dejaste con mucha intriga :'( weno, marta es un poquito histerica pero bueno. Dew warry!! Besotes muy warros!! Pd: cuando me pones besos warros, a que tipo de besos te refieres (lo siento, yo siempre busco el doble sentido a las frases, pero es culpa de mi mente morbosa)

Antonietta: hola wapa!! me alegro mucho que te haya gustado, jeje, no te enfades con Remus, pobrecito!! jeje, la francesita si que es un poco tonta para aceptarla, pero bueno, ella no sabia nada de la "relacion" que tenia Remus con Ashley. Me rei muchisimo escribiendo el concurso de postres!! pobre Sirius xD Yo escribire mas de vez en cuando con las clases, pero intentare lo mas posible, la de chicas malas la vi cuando la estranaron, antes que tu xD me encanto, la tengo en DVD, yo tengo una especie de libro negro pero de otra manera, y desde hace mucho, pero vamos a hacer un libro negro en condiciones como el de ellas, esque mi amiga y yo, tenemos un diario de cuando ella era peque, y ponemos paridas e insultamos a la gente. Dew wapa!!

Kozus: hola peque!! me alegro muchisimo de que te gustara, es cierto que tenemos que animar a Nami, bueno wapa, muchisimas gracias por leer mi fic, ya hablaremos, besos!!

Ely-Barchu: que review mas bonito!! casi lloro!! (snif, snif) bueno wapa, me alegro muchisimo de que te gustara, me alegro que te lo pasaras bien en tu cumple bueno, a mi tambien me da pena separarlos un poco, pero los juntare, me diverti muchisimo escribiendo el manual de Sirius, jeje, de nada por dedicarte el cap, no era mucho, pero fue lo mas que te pude regalar. Tu tambien eres una gran persona besotes wapa!

XxbethxX: hola loka!! jaja, tranquila, tu respira, que lo que le hice a Ashley no es nada (uh!! que amenaza xD) no es irreal, lo que pasa, es que es su amor verdadero (que cursi ¬¬) todas esas cosas las saque de mi cerebro con poquitas neuronas, que aunque no lo creas, tengo, y me quede agotada, por eso tardo tanto en actualizar. El pastel de Sirius no es nada comestible, ya se que el si xD solo ahi un problema, que solo me lo puedo comer YO!! xD es mi boy!! jajaja, me alegro que te haya echo reir, y todo lo que me dijiste, que me vas a hacer?? vaya amenaza... xD En el proximo review cancion!! xD la verdad esque no me entere de nada del poema, hasta que me lo traduciste, jeje, que pasa?? tu eres una elfa? xD si que me gusto eh!! jaja, me rei mucho xD Jajaja, lo que me rei con la advertencia xD ok, ok, estoy advertida, lo recordare en el review que me dejes!! menos mal que alfinal me dejaste el review, porque despues de todo lo que me pusiste... jajaja, todavia me acuerdo de la primera vez que lei tu review, lo que me rei con las posdatas, xD tranquila, lastima no me das, la que me da pena es Marylen xD jajajaja, estas loca!! xD bueno, mandame esos chistes! jeje yo tambien odiaria la letra P en esos momentos xD jajaja, que es eso de que te debo neuronas?? xD para las poquitas que tengo! bueno, ya me diras tu si el capito es bueno, segun tu querias, hice un mini-cachito lily james, pensaras que soy una warra, jeje. Lo siento muchisimo, pero, yo como me lo podia imaginar?? lo siento muchisimo por no habertelo dedicado, pero este te lo dedico, ok?? bueno loquisima! muchisimas gracias pos este review, y por haberme echo reir tanto!! :D besotes!!

Sandokan: hola!! muchisimas gracias, espero que este tambien te gusto, sigue leyendo!

Elenita Potter la pesada: hola!! yo estoy bien jajaja, tu eres una niña muy agresiva, si si, maniatica, pesada, agresiva y asesina, pobre Wineth!! xD jajaja, la llevare con los centauros de vacaciones, ok?? me alegro que te encante, yo pense que me ibas a mandar unos cuantos virus. Que es eso de que tengo un review?? :S esque mira pusiste "Nuevamente felicidades! ! ! ! ahora son 1 los reviews que tienes!" jejeje, ya se que no lo pusiste entero xD que ilusion me hace que me digas que estas orgullosa de mi :D gracias wapisima!! bueno, no llevo cinco meses, llevo... 3, jeje, pero bueno, dentro de dos cinco meses ya xD Espero que esta vez tambien te haya alegrado la tarde el capitulo :D jaja, como engañas a tu madre!! deberias de estar trabajando, mala!! Ya ves que si que hubo Cloe y Sirius, pero a James todavia le queda un poquito para darse cuenta. Ashley no puede salir con Jean, porque a Lily y Jean los tenia medio liados, pero me has dado una buena idea. Wineth no es una puta!! pobrecita!! bueno loquisima, te dejo, que todavia me quedan varios reviews, y quiero terminar hoy. Besotes!!

Hermionetxu: hola!! jajaja, te entro hambre?? xD era evidente que Sirius iba a perder, no?? tienes razon con lo de Ashley y Remus, si que les queda, bueno, la verdad esque no tengo ni idea, ni tengo nada previsto. Bueno wapetona, sigue leyendo!!

Lily Granger Potter: hola!! de nada!! esos animos te los mereces, antes de nada, tu no te undas por lo que te diga la gente, ok?? pasa de esos y siguelo por tus lectores que te apoyan! jajaja, Ashley es muy mala, ni yo conocia esa faceta suya... xD me alegro que no me mares con mas lily james... de verdad. Me alegro que me agregues como historia favorita!! ya vi que seguiste con tu fic, ahora en cuanto tenga tiempo voy a leerla, ok?? besotes wapetona!!

Sara Fenix Black: hola!! que sepas que me he leido otra historia tuya, ahora no me acuerdo del nombre, ni de si te deje review, si no te lo deje, ahora te lo dejo, es la de Aria, Jessica, Marian... la francesa intoxicada no salio precisamente, pero casi... Peter es un idiota presumido marginado!! xD espero que sigas pronto con tus fics, besos!! PD: ya ver que ahora si que hubo Sirius Cloe!!

Niniel2004: hola!! me alegro que te rieras eso de que Sirius es lo mejor, no te pongo ninguna pega, jeje xD tranquila, ya habra Lily James... besos!!

Lena-07: xica guay!!! Ashley se portara todo lo mal que yo quiera ¬¬ xD y tu no defiendas tanto a Wineth, si luego quieres que la golpe una bladger ¬¬ que libro querias que cogiera Sirius si no sabia cocinar?? estaba clarisimo que perderia. jeje, eso de que no queria obesizarse, bueno, esa palabra la uso yo, jeje xD jajaja, esta tia no es nada comparada a nuestra bellaza y popularidad!! asique nada va a quedar igualado, ok?? si que quiero matarte a disgustos, y tu nunca me superiras en ser guay!!! que te quede muy clarito!! ya veo que estas sin inspiracion, y como yo estoy arta de contestar reviews, y tengo que actualizar ya que los lectores se ponen pesaditos, pues te conformas con esto!!! xD besotes guays de la mas guay!! xD

Melwen of Erendil: hola!! me alegro mucho de que te gustara!! xD me alegro de que me digas eso!! espero que este capi te parezca mejor que los anteriores besotes!!

Annie Ryddle: hola!! jajaja, dan muchisima pena esas tres locas, pero, dentro de poco seran mas, dos mas para ser exactos, pero ya te dire por que, pero no creo que vayan a ser por mucho tiempo, no se, ya lo pensare, tambien pensare si las pongo, no se, no se... pobre Remus!! a ver, ponte en su lugar, te gusta un poco un chico (llamalo x), y de repente, viene tu amor, que hace tiempo que no lo ves (y) pues te quedas con el verdadero!! tu tranquila que acabaran juntitos!! jeje, James es un poquito capullo. Muchisimas gracias!! espero que sigas leyendo!! besotes!!

Silence-messiah: hola!! a mi Ashley tambien me da pena, pero tranqui que acabaran juntos!! cuando dices que jamas te gustaron las francesas, te refieres a las de mi fic, o a las reales?? esque mi mejor amiga es francesa!! jeje. besos!

Marylen-noseke: pero mira a quien tenemos aqui?? ¬¬ te mereces que no te conteste al review por mala amiga que no me ayudar caxo warra! bueno, ahora mismo no me voy a poner a contestarte al review segun lo que me escribiste, porque ya te fui contestando, asique nada. es mas!! antes que empezaste a decir que si yo me pongo en mi nick del msn "Ashley" pero que dices pirada?? yo nunca me puse ese :S ese es el nombre de una prota de mi fic, pero nada mas. Eres una pardilla, y como se portes mal, no te dejo volver a leer mi fic ¬¬ xD y me da igual que te vayan a poner internet, porque tu mis fics los lees en mi casa. dew!! (el saludo va por cumplir)

MFJ: hola!! estoy bien!! veo que te cambiaste el nick!! bueno, no matare a la francesa ni a Ashley, tu te quedas con Remus en sueños xD bueno, espero que escribas pronto!! y que sigas leyendo!! besos!

Arenita Galletita: hola wapa!! no pasa nada!! lo importante es que me dejes review, bueno, que leas la historia me alegro muchisimo de que me digas eso!! :D tu historia tambien me encanta, que, por cierto, voy a ver si has actualizado!! besotes!!

Ale-Patil: hola!! que bueno que te guste! ya lei ese fic, y te deje review, me gusto de verdad!! espero que lo sigais pronto! besotes wapa!!

Carla Gray: hola linda!! antes de nada, me hace muchisima ilusion que tu hayas leido mi fic!! jajaja, esas locas son las que mas gracia hacen me divierto mucho escribiendo sobre ellas!!! investigar a seres inferiores como nosotros, (los que tenemos mas de dos neuronas que no solo piensan en moda) es una aventura dificil y arriesgada!! xD Ashley se va a arrepentir un poco, pero aun a si esta contenta con lo que ha hecho! bueno wapisima, luego voy a leer tu fic que ya vi que actualizaste, besotes!!


	12. ¿Amor odio o ignorancia?

Hola! despues de tanto tiempo, por fin me animo a escribir! jejeje. Bueno, espero que les gusto el nuevo capitulo que os traigo, y... por si alguien necesita refrescar un poco su memoria, aqui teneis un breve resumen por si andais algo perdidos. Un beso!

**Resumen:** Lily, Cloe y Ashley, junto a los merodeadores, y las chicas superstar, Yasmin (Yasna), Rebeca (Recoveco) y Anna (Pana). Sirius siente una fuerte atracción nada mas ver a Cloe, y se enamora perdidamente de ella, como un desesperado, intentando tan solo un beso suyo. Ella le ignora siempre por completo, pero poco a poco va cogiendole un cariño especial, y acaba liándose con él, entonces, el parece que... la olvida un poco. Ashley y Remus sienten algo muy especial, y, el día que ellos dos van a quedar, llega Wineth, la ex de Remus, una de las chicas del intercambio. Entonces Ashley, cegada por los celos y la envidia, hace que a Wineth se le caiga el pelo y le salgan orejas y colita de "zorra", como consecuencia, Remus la deja de hablar. Por otra parte, James no entiende porque Lily le ignora tanto, y trata de saber porque esa chica es siempre tan borde con él. Ashley está esperando el masaje que le debe de hacer Sirius, como consecuencia de haber perdido en el concurso de cocina. Y, como no, las superstar, siempre intenta fastidiar a todo el mundo, ya que ellas creen que los merodeadores las desean.

**¿Amor, odio, o ignorancia?**

Winet, estaba mas calmada y se le habia pasado el efecto, pero el pelo tendria que volver a crecerle por su propia cuenta, a no se que hiciera una pocion, pero se compro una peluca morada larga, que la hacia mucho mas guapa, y por un tiempo decidio dejarsela.

Ashley estaba cada vez peor, Remus ya ni la miraba, y cuando estaban juntos en publico, la ignoraba totalmente, y ya tuvo que venir la estupida de McGonagall a molestarla. "Dile al señorito Lupin que me traiga los resultados de las encuestas, o mejor¡hacerlo juntos!" a si que Ashley le vio en la Sala Comun estudiando con Wineth, aunque mas que estudiando, mirandose y sonriendose como tontos.

-Remus... - dijo Ashley.

Silencio.

-Me ha dicho McGonagall que hagamos los resultados de las encuestas.

Silencio otra vez.

-Adios, ya lo hare yo sola - dijo alejandose.

-¡Ashley! - le grito cuando se habia alejado tres metros - lo hare yo.

-De acuerdo - susurro ella mirandole, y yendose para su habitacion.

Lily y Jean estaban paseando por el lago, cuando se cruzaron con James y Cindy, James se quedo perplejo al verlos juntos, y Cindy empezo a llamar a Jean como una histerica.

-¡Jean¡ven aqui un momento!

-¡hola Cindy! hola - le dijo a James.

-¿Que pasa guapeton¿no nos pgesentas a tu novia?

-A si, esta es...

-Evans, Lily Evans - dijo James.

-Vaya, ya veo que os conoceis - dijo Jean.

-No te creas... - dijo Lily.

-Yo soy Cindy.

-Encantada - dijo Lily dándola dos besos.

-Bueno, nosotgos ya nos vamos - dijo Cindy.

-¡Que va¡demos una vuelta los cuatro! - dijo James sin dejar de mirar a Lily.

-Es una buena idea - dijo Jean.

-Esta me la pagas - le dijo Lily a James sin que nadie mas lo oyera.

James no dejaba de mirar a Lily, y cuando esta le miraba, James miraba nervioso hacia Cindy y la agarraba mas fuerte, "que niñato" penso Lily. Cindy, por el contrario, no dejaba de babearle a Jean.

El paseo resulto salir fatal, nadie sabia que decir, porque solo se basaba en las miradas. Cindy miraba a Jean, Jean miraba a Lily, Lily abrazaba a Jean mientras no le quitaba miradas asesinas a James de encima, y James miraba timidamente a Lily, mientras miraba a Cindy que no le hacia caso; hasta que Lily, ya arta, decidio escaparse.

-Tengo que hacer un trabajo.

-Yo tambien - dijo James.

-Hasta luego - dijo dandole un beso a Jean y mirando mal a James.

-Adios - dijo James corriendo y alcanzando a Lily.- Evans¡Evans! espera.

Lily siguio andando, pero acabo deteniéndose, -¿qué?

-Nada, simplemente, podriamos ir juntos hasta la Sala Comun.

-¡Oh! el sueño de mi vida, gracias por cumplirlo, Potter.

-Bien... esto... - digo ignorando su comentario - por lo que veo, estas con ese chico frances, Jean...

-Si, y tu con la guarrilla que no deja de babearle, Cindy.

-No estoy con ella, solo hemos quedado.

-Para liarte con ella y hacerlo lo que le haces a todas.

-Si quieres que te sea sincero, Evans... si, esa chica no me interesa.

-¿Acaso alguna vez te ha interesado alguna?

-Si, una chica me trae loco, y tu la conoces muy bien.

James y Lily se pararon, Lily miro a su alrededor, estaban en el tercer piso, junto a los baños de chicas, ahí, ahí fue donde le confeso a James lo que sentía, y le dijo que si quería que quedaran, y ahí fue donde James la ridiculizó. No sabe porque, pero sintió una fuerte sacudida en el estómago, como si todavía le importara. James tambien recordó algo, esa escena.

-Ah... ya entiendo... tu eres esa chiquita pelirroja que me dijo... - Lily bajo la mirada, los ojos se le bañaron en lágrimas, y enrojeció levemente - Oh... Evans, eso es agua pasada... lo siento, fui un idiota...

-¿Ah si¿ahora te das cuenta¿El maravilloso Potter reconoce que es un estupido egocéntrico?

-Evans... yo... mira, podriamos quedar y conocernos...

Lily no podía creerse las palabras de James, había recordado todo, le había pedido perdón, y le dijo que se conocieran. Lily iba a aceptar, pero, no, solto unas palabras que llevaba años deseando decirle...

-Cuando seas alguien, me hablas, pero alguien para mí.

Y se fue con muy buen sabor de boca, pues, años atras, James le dijo "cuando seas alguien me hablas", y le puedo pagar con la misma moneda. ¡Vaya! Potter le había pedido una cita.

Por otro lado, Cloe estaba muy confusa, parecia que Sirius la esquivaba, y justo en ese momento, se lo encontró, iba el solo, y ella tambien, estaban en el jardín, cerca del Bosque Prohíbido.

-Hola nena - le saludó el.

-Black - se limito a decir ella.

-¿Qué te pasa preciosa?

-¿Que qué me pasa¿QUE QUÉ ME PASA¡Nada! llevas tres dias evitándome.

-Eso no es cierto muñeca, solo que... he estado ocupado - dijo el acercándose para besarla.

-No me beses, tal vez estes ocupado.

-No es eso nena, anda, dame un besito que estos días te tenía muchas ganas.

-¡Olvídame!

Y acto seguido, se alejo, le iba a dar a Sirius un buen escarmiento.

Por otra parte, Remus seguía sin hablar a Ashley, lo que había echo era muy rastrero, pero por otra parte, se sintió alagado, muchas chicas habían echo cosas parecidas por el, pero que lo hubiera echo Ashley, era diferente, pues era porque el a Ashley le importaba de verdad, no como su club de fans, que casi todas eran unas hipócritas. Ashley había tenido mucho valor para hacer esto.

Ashley se sentía muy mal, no sabia no lo que sentía por Remus, era una mezcla entre odio y amor. Pero bueno, la semana siguiente tenía su primer partido de Quiditch, y dentro de dos días, Sirius le daría un masaje ante toda la escuela en ropa interior.

Esa tarde tenía entrenamiento, asique decidió ir, no le apetecía llegar tarde el primer día.

El entrenamiento por lo general fue bien, solo que el estupido de Black no dejaba de intentar derribarla de su escoba continuamente, parecía que estaba enfadado por lo del masaje.

El entrenamiento iba sobre ruedas, hasta que aparecieron las superstar, con unas ridiculas minifaldas y tops de color dorado y granate, los colores de su equipo, y unos estupidos pompones.

-¡GRYFFINDOR GANADOR, EL MEJOR! - gritaban las tres, luego, cada una daba un saldo adelante, y de una a una gritaban algo particular, Yasna decía -¡BLACKY GUAPETON! - Pana gritaba emocionada - ¡JEMSI TE QUIERO UN MONTON! - y por ultimo, Recoveco decía - ¡REMSI JUGARÁ Y GANARÁ! - de repente dejarón de cantar y una gritó - ¡Rebe tia que eso no rima!

A Ashley le dió tanta rabía que Recoveco dijerá eso, que se acercó con rapidez a Sirius, le quito el bate, y le dió de lleno en la cabeza con una bludger. La chica se estremeció de dolor, y la llevarón urgentemente a enfermería, mientras ella gritaba llorando "te vas a enterar chica vulgar, no sabes lo mala que puedo llegar a ser". Ashley estaba muy cabreada, y pensar que por culpa de esa estupida no se pudo declarar a Remus el día que estubieron cerca de la casa de los gritos, y que si lo hubiera echo, ellos serían novios y no estaría con la zorra de Wineth... Pero se enfadó aun más cuando Sirius le dijo "¿que pasa Gellar? que vas a vengarte de todas las admiradoras de Remus?"

-Bien, el entrenamiento ha acabado - dijo antes de que Ashley le hiciera algo a Sirius.

Ashley se apresuró a entrar al castillo, pues en ese momento no le apetecía hablar con nadie. Pero cuando se acercaba a las puertas, vió que estaban Wineth y Remus "genial" pensó ella. En ese momento Wineth entró al castillo, mientras que Remus se dirigia en dirección a ella, seguramente iba a buscar a sus amigos del entrenamiento.

-Lupin - se limitó a decir ella.

-¡Ashley! llevaba todo el día buscándote - le dijo el.

-¿Enserio? - dijo irónicamente alzando una ceja.

-Ya te tengo los resultados que te pidió McGonagall.

-¡Oh! - dijo ella como si le importara mucho ese tema.

- Podríamos vernos luego, y terminar de repasar los datos, a eso de las once en la Sala Común, asi estaremos solos, y no tendremos interrupciones.

-Bueno, si no viene ninguna francesita a seducirte y no me dejas en plantón.

El se limitó a echarle una mirada de reproche.

-Esta bien, a las once nos vemos.

-Adios Ashley.

-Hasta luego.

No podía creerlo, iban a estar ¡a solas! sin esa estúpida niña perfecta de Wineth, y sin las sin-cerebro de las super pijas. Cuando se dirigía a su cuarto, se encontró con Cloe, que le contó rapidamente lo sucedido.

-¿Qué¿que has mandado a la enfermería a Recoveco¡genial!

-Si, fue una pasada.

-Pero lo mejor... ¡tienes cita con Remus!

-¿Y? Es solo se de prefectos.

-¿Y? - dijo ella en un intento de imitarla poniendo cara de estúpida - sin interrupciones, eso es algo.

-Eso es que no queremos que nadie nos interrumpa.

-Claro, en vuestra noche salvaje - dijo ella riéndose.

-Deja de decir bobadas.

-Lee entre lineas.

-¿Qué lea entre líneas? Lee tu primero, que mira que bien te ha ido con Black.

.-¡Ja! te equivocas, hoy me quiso dar un beso y me fuí.

-¿Y eso?

Pero Cloe no le pudo terminar de contar la historia a su amiga, ya que al entrar en la habitación, vieron a su amiga Lily llorando.

-¡Nena¿qué te pasa?

-Nada, dejarlo.

-¿Es ese estupido de Jean? - dijo Ashley - si ya te lo dije yo, de tal palo, tal astilla, lo tienen en los genes.

-Deja de decir bobadas, todo es por culpa de Potter.

Cloe y Ashley se miraron sorprendidas, y acto seguido Lily les contó lo ocurrido aquella misma tarde.

-No lo entiendo chicas, y no se porque me importa tanto, pero me fastidia tanto que... que... que ahora se interese por mi.

-Eso pasa siempre, cuanto mas pasas de ellos, más vienen a ti, es ley de vida, mira Black - dijo Cloe.

-Pero eso es el problema¡no quiero que venga a mí!

-Tu tienes que seguir como siempre, ignorándole, y seguir con Jean.

-Ya, pero tal vez no he olvidado a Potter.

-Pues... lo mejor será que no hagas nada, hasta que te aclares, pero intenta evitarlo a toda costa.

- Lo intentaré - dijo ella, tras estallar en sollozos.

Cuando llegaron las once, Ashley se apresuró a bajar a la Sala Común, se había puesto muy guapa, pues estrenó la ropa que días atrás se compró en Hogsmeade, y se pintó un poco, no demasiado como para poder competir con Yasna o Pana, pero ese maquillaje tan natural le quedaba estupendamente. Comenzó a bajar las escaleras, y observó que Remus ya se encontraba allí, en sus manos tenía unos papeles, que al girarse y verlá, se le calleron de inmediato.

-Estó, yo... yo...

Ashley sonrió, había conseguido lo que había querido. Se acercó a él, y se sentó a su lado.

-Bueno, cuando quieras Remus...

-Si, bueno, esto, yo, estuve trabajando, y comprobé en los resultados...

Ashley miraba divertida la escena, cuanto mas nervioso se ponía Remus, más le gustaba a ella.

"¿Pero que hago¡parezco ridículo!" la mirada de Remus se bajó hacía sus pechos, cosa que ella notó, y que ella quería que ocurriera, pues por eso se había puesto tanto escote.

-Si¿y que viste en los resultados? - dijo Ashley recalcándo la palabra resultados.

-Pues vi que estaba muy buena, digo, -Ashley soltó una leve risita - que eran muy buenos¡si! eso es, eran buenos los resultados, y me gustarón bastante, y por eso quedaré muy complacido, esto, McGonagall quedará muy complacida.

-Si, yo tambien opino lo mismo.

Ashley notó que desde ese momento Remus esquivaba su mirada, y le empezaba a pasar una gran cantidad de hojas que contenían los resultados. A Ashley le gustaba mucho ese juego de poner a prueba a Remus, asi que decidió actuar. Con sus dedos empezo a rozar la barbilla de Remus para atraer su mirada.

-Esto, bueno, yo... - Remus se levantó y se sento en el próximo sofa - ¿qué comodos son, verdad? los sofas, quiero decir.

-Si, muy comodos - dijo ella algo cabreada, pero a la vez divertida.

Ashley se levantó y se sentó junto a Remus.

-Mira, lo primero quería disculparme por... haber sido tan cría...

-Ya bueno, eso no tiene tanta importancia - dijo el alejandose lentamente a la vez que ella se acercaba.

-...tonta...

-Ya esta olvidado, enserio - dijo el aun más nervioso al ver como se acercaba tan peligrosamente.

-...celosa...

-No importa - dijo el, y comprobó que había llegado al final del sofa, y no se podía alejar más.

-... y... mala - dijo ella con una sonrisa en los labios.

Se acercaba tan tan peligrosamente... solos unos centímetros les separaba, unos centímetros que pasarón a ser milímetros, y entonces...

* * *

**Nota:** lo primero, mil perdones por haberla abandonado... de verdad. Y tambien me da mucha pena porque a muchos lectores mios les cogi mucho cariño, y espero seguir sabiendo de ellos, espero que lean y dejen review para saber que no me han olvidado... :(

Bueno, como regalo a lo mala que he sido, jejeje, les dejo que ustedes elijan, si prefieron que Remus y Ashley se besen, o que algo les interrumpa.

Este capi quedó un poco pobre, pero les aseguro que el siguiente sera mejor, palabrita, jeje.

**Reviews**

Ely-Barchu: hola mi niña, lo primero, espero que ojala leas esto, ha pasaso muchisimo tiempo, y quiero que sepas que me sigo acordando de ti, que sabes que tus fics me gustaban mucho, y que estos días los leere, te lo prometo. Ojala lo leas y me dejes respuesta, para poder volver a tener contacto contigo. He acercado un poco a Lily y James, como tu me pedías, pero tiempo al tiempo, que todo pasara. Muchos besos y con mucho cariño que ojala pronto vuelva a saber de ti.

Elena Potter: que sepas que aun me sigo acordando tambien de ti, jeje. Bueno, ya ves que Remus y Ashley se han acercado bastante, como tu querías jeje. Y estoy esperando ese virus que me mandarías si no continuaba el fic. Jajajajaja. Bueno, espero tener tambien noticias tuyas, ya que recuerdo que eras una gran lectora de este fic mio. Un beso muuuuuuuy grande y ojala leas esto.

Hiotmi Reitsuki: hola! me parece que tu eres una nueva lectora, bueno, muchas gracias por leer mi fic, y como me dijiste, te mandare un email para decirte que continue mi fic, un besazo.

Kozus: muchas gracias por tu review, y haber si llego a los 500 como tu dices, jeje, pero con esto de aber abandonado el fic... un beso.

Antonietta: otra gran lectora mia, si mal no recuerdo, tambien me haría mucha ilusión recibir noticias tuyas, y ojala tu tambien llegues a leer esto. Tranquila que Mizuki aparecerá dentro de poco, y ojala hablemos pronto, de verdad lo deseo, y mil perdones como ya he dicho por haber abandonado durante tanto tiempo mi fic. Un besazo.

Xacuarelax: hola! tranquila que Wineth dentro de poco desaparecera de escena, jejejeje, y como ves Ashley dentro de poco dejará de sufrir... espero que tambien leas esto y sigas leyéndo mi fic, me haría mucha ilusión. Un beso muy grande.

Carla Gray: A ti tambien te recuerdo y ojala tu tambien leas esto, te respondó a tu pregunta que espero que no te haya tenido en ascuas tanto tiempo... ¡se le cayó con cuero cabelludo incluido! jejejejejejeje. Un beso muy grande. ¡Ya recuerdo! tu escribiste "arte de vengarte" oh, un gran fic, de los mejores que he leido, te felicito.

Sandra: ya ves lo mala que soy que lo deje más de un año, sorry. Un beso niña y muchas gracias.

Laurana-malfoy-rin: hola mi niña! de ti tambien me acuerdo mucho, de que me gustaban tus fics... jeje. ojala lo leas, de verdad, contigo tambien me gustaría volver a contactar, prometo tambien que leere tus fics. Un besazoooo.

Lena-07: mi chica guay! que te voy a decir, voy a intentar contactar contigo como sea... llevamos tanto sin hablar... joder! con lo que yo te quiero mi niña, mi chica guay...

Jalogon: muchas gracias, un beso ;)

Trini¿Que me vas a pagar? jeje, muchas gracias de verdad, leí tu review hace tiempo y la verdad es que me impresiono, espero que lo leas y te sigas acordando del fic.

Licon: me alegra mucho saber que llevas tiempo leyendo mi historia, y me alegra más aun que ahora me dejes review, espero que tu tambien la llegues a leer ya que por lo visto te gustaba bastante. Un beso :)

Ale-patil: muchas gracias, por supuesto me acuerdo de "entre capas y giratiempos" y en cuanto tenga un ratito la leere, un beso.

Lucemvicuna: gracias por tu comentario, y espero que tu tambien vuelvas a leer mi fic, un besito.

Flor Black: me alegra mucho saber que me fic te gusta tanto. Tranquila que tu critica no me ha molestado para nada, al contrario, me gusta que me digan lo que gusta y lo que no de mi historia, y tranquila que con el tiempo iran pasando muchas cosas... un besito y espero que la sigas leyendo.

Ro: muchas gracias!

Arenita Galletita: de ti tambien me acuerdo nena, espero que lo sigas leyendo, en cuanto pueda seguire leyendo tus fic. Un besazo.

Dream-Kat: muchas gracias, un besazo.

Daida Evans: muchisimas gracias, me ha gustado tu comentario, un besote.

Deina Black: hola nena, me alegra mucho tu comentario, y pues tambien espero que tu sigas recordando mi fic, y que lo leas. Ya ves que James ya recordó lo de Lily, y tranquila que le he dicho a Ashley que te preste la poción, y dice que con mucho gusto, jeje. Un besazo.

Gerulita Evans: muchisimas gracias por tus animos, me alegra mucho saber que mi fic te gusta tanto. Ojala lo continues leyendo, un besazo.

Idrys: me alegro mucho saber que te gusta, y espero que lo sigas recordando mi fic y lo sigues leyendo, un besito!

MaDe: wenas! mucas gracias por tu comentario, y de verdad espero que lo sigas leyendo, y me dejes tu comentario, aunque despues de tanto tiempo mi fic se os habrá olvidado... jeje, un besito.

rasaaabe: muchisimas gracias! UN beso

Nachita: gracias guapa un beso.

Rocio: muchas gracias por tu idea, el problema es que Jean esta con Lily, pero tranquila que Remus las pagará, de eso puedes estar segura. jeje. un beso.


	13. Un castigo ¿especial?

Nota: si quereis un resumen de los primero capitulos, ya que llevaba mucho sin escribir, podeis encontrarlo en el capi 12 al principio!

**Un castigo... ¿especial?**

Remus no pudo evitar las ganas, el deseo que se apodero de el al sentir tan cerca a cierta chica rubia, que, un dia, logro encantarle con su personalidad, pero, ya no era solo su personalidad, si no que tambien era su fisico, y, bueno, uno no es de piedra, solo tenia que acercarse un poco, un poquito, para probar esos labios tan sensuales que le sonreian, para probar el deseo, pero, en ese momento, toda su mente fue invadida por la imagen de cierta chica francesa, y, no pudo.

-Bueno, mejor lo termino mañana - dijo el levantandose rapidamente.

-Buenas noches - dijo Ashley, entre decepcionada y contenta, tampoco habia salido del todo mal.

Remus se alejaba, se giro para mirar a Ashley, estaba sentada de espaldas a el, contemplando al fuego, en ese momento sintio que no aguantaria mas, y, se acerco rapidamente a ella.

Se avalanzo sobre ella en el sofa, haciendo que ella quedara tumbada y el encima, y la beso, tan apasionadamente, que Ashley tuvo que abrir por un momento los ojos para ver si lo que estaba sucediendo era verdad, o era solamente fruto de su imaginacion. Estaban en ese momento invadidos por tantas emociones... era una mezcla de amor, deseo, pasión... Pero la chica se tuvo que separar, ya que ese beso tan inesperado y largo la estaba dejando sin respiración.

-¿Te- te arrepientes? - le pregunto ella temiendo su respuesta.

-Que importa eso ahora - le dijo el, volviendo a unir sus labios a los de la rubia.

Se sentian tan bien juntos, que les daba la impresion de que todo al rededor se desvanecía, y solo existían ellos dos, pero, un fuerte golpe les hizo tener que salir de su imaginación.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?

-¿Ashley?

Ashley reconoció la voz de su amiga Lily.

-¿Que pasa Lily?

-Nada, solamente que me desperté, y vi que todavía no habías regresado, y me preocupé - respondió esta bajando las escaleras y acercandose a la pareja - ¿qué ha pasado aquí? - preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo, observando las ropas descolocadas de Remus, y el pelo algo despeinado de Ashley.

-Nada¿por? es más, ya hemos terminado - dijo Ashley, mirando a Remus.

-Si, cierto, ya hemos terminado, será mejor que me vaya a mi habitación - dijo Remus, levantándose nerviosamente y llendó hacía su dormitorio.

Cuando Remus se alejó lo suficiente, Ashley sonrió triunfantemente, y Lily se acercó emocionada a su amiga, y se sentó junto a ella, con cara impaciente por escuchar su historia.

-¡Nos hemos besado¡ha sido maravilloso! todavía no me lo creo, Lily¿estoy soñando?

-No estas soñando, boba, anda, subamos a la habitación, es demasiado tarde - dijo Lily sonriendo a su amiga - mañana tenemos a primera hora pociones.

-¡Mierda! con ese estúpido.

-Bueno, a ti nadie te podra chafar la ilusión en... almenos... ¿un mes?

-¿Un mes? exagerada.

-¡Años!

-Bueno si, decadas, no te digo... - decía Ashley sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara.

-Definitivamento, a no ser que Recoveco te acosé con su bolso, me da que hasta el día de tu muerte seras feliz.

Las dos empezarón a reir escandalósamente llendó a su habitación con la intención de dormir, aunque, cierta chica rubia, no creo que concilie el sueño en toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente, estaban todas profundamente dormidas, hasta que dos niñas se colarón en la habitación de las chicas de séptimo, y, la más pequeña y más traviesa se dirigió a la cama de su querida hermanita, y empezó a saltar sobre ella gritando.

-¡TÚ AMIGA SE HA BESADO CON REMUS¡LA HERMANA DE SELLY!

-¡Vete de aquí, estúpida! - dijo Cloe, despertando, al igual que Lily y Ashley.

-¡ASHLEY Y REMUS¡SE QUIEREN Y SE BESAN!

-Espera¿es eso cierto? - pregunto Cloe escuchando a su hermana.

-Me temo que... ¡si! - dijo Ashley emocionada.

-¡Y TU TE BESAS CON SIRIUS¡BLACK Y TU OS QUEREIS!

-Callate niñata.

-Veras cuando mamá se entere.

-Ni se te ocurra decirle algo - le dijo Cloe amenazadoramente.

Pero parecía no hacerle caso a su querida hermanita, y Mizuki se acercó a Selly.

-¡Oh Remsi¡te quiero¡dame un besito!

-Claro que si - decía Selly - mua mua mua.

Todas se empezarón a reir, excepto Ashley, que miraba de muy mal humor la escena, ahora las chicas se acercarón más a Cloe, cambiando su tono de voz.

-¡Blacky¡me hago la dura aunque te amé! - decía Mizuki abrazando a Selly.

-¡Ya se que te mueres por mi, nena! - decía ahora Selly.

-¡Hazme tuya!

Ahora eran todas las que se reían esceptuando Cloe.

-Salir de aqui¡YA! - dijo Cloe muy enfadada, y, estas dos, salieron corriendo antes de que Cloe las pudiera atrapar.

-¡Por cierto, mamá ya lo sabe! - le gritaba Mizuki, tras cerrar la puerta.

-Tu hermana está pervirtiendo a la mía - decía Ashley entre enfadada y contenta.

-Ya, bueno, dejalas, la edad... pero a ver, tu no te libras¿que ha pasado con Remus?

Ashley le contaba una vez más a su amiga la historia emocionada, mientras se acercaban al Gran Comedor, para desayunar.

-...y encima, mañana tu querido Black me hará un mansaje a la hora de comer que aumentará aun más mi felicidad.

Las chicas se adentraron al Gran Comedor hasta divisar a los merodeadores, Remus, nada más ver a Ashley, bajó su mirada hacía el plato, James tenía la mirada fija en plato, ignorando a Peter, que parecía muy emocionado contándole alguna historia, y, Sirius, saludó con la mano y una gran sonrisa a Cloe, pero esta le miro mal, y, decidieron sentarse cerca de ellos.

Estaban teniendo un agradable desayuno, hasta que Wineth se acercó corriendo a Remus, Recoveco y Ashley mirarón la escena.

-Gemus, cagiño¿qué tal pasaste la noche? pageces cansado.

-Bien, bueno, solo, que no he dormido bien.

-Bueno¿no me das un besito? - dijo esta sonriendole, mientras Ashley pensaba "estupida zorra, tócale, y eres mujer muerta".

-Esto, no, mejor no - dijo él.

No paraba de pensar en Ashley, no sabía lo que le pasaba, el quería a Wineth, pero sentía algo por Ashley, y, bueno, Wineth no merecía que la besará y la tratará como si la noche anterior no hubiera pasado nada.

-¿Como? - dijo Wineth extrañada.

-Esque, bueno, estoy algo resfriado, y no quiero que te contagies - dijo el con una falsa sonrisa.

-Ah, bueno, eso es bueno, supongo - dijo Wineth extrañada por la reación de su novio - ya, ya nos vegemos.

Acto seguido Wineth se alejó, "habrá pasado una mala noche, y por eso esta asi" se limitó a pensar ella. Pero, la noche que Remus había pasado, no fue mala, precisamente.

-¡Oh chicas¿visteis eso? - pregunto la pelirroja con su voz de pija - ¿visteis lo que hizo Remus?

-No - dijo Yasna - paso de mirar hacía su mesa, no sea que Siriusin se enamore mucho de mí.

-Bueno, pues, mi Remus, acaba de ignorar a la francesa esa que tanto le acosa, y, eso es¡porque me quiere!

-Pero tia, eso es super fabuloso - dijo Pana.

-Ya, pero, pobre chica, seguro que ahora le caeré mal¡y yo no quiero caer mal! todo el mundo me tiene mucho cariño, y no me gustaría que esa chica se llevara una mal impresión de mi.

-¡Oh¿que piensas hacer?

-No se, nunca he tenido mucho contacto con esa clase de gente... con gente normal... no se que podría pasar.

-Deberías hablar con ella - le aconsejo Pana muy emocionada como si fuera algo muy interesante.

-¿Hablar¿de que? no creo que le guste la moda, mira sus pintas.

-Si, y ese estupido pelo morado - decía Yasna.

-Veras, chicas, tengo una super duda, yo, bueno, solo se hablar de cosas guays, ropa, maquillaje, chicos guapos... nunca he hablado con gente de ese tipo... me da miedo, alomejor hablan de otro tipo de temas...

-¿Otro tipo de temas¿de qué mas cosas se pueden hablar que no sea ropa, maquillaje, y chicos guapos?

-No se... de libros.

-¿Libros? - decía Yasna como si no supiera lo que es.

-¡Ah claro¡libros sobre moda! - decía Pana.

-No se chicas, tengo mucho miedo, no se que le podre decir a esa chica, pero... bueno, seré valiente, e intentare hablar con ella, y espero que vosotras esteis cerca mio, para dar me fuerzas.

-No te dejaremos sola, tranquila - dijo Yasna.

-Somos tus amigas, nos tienes para lo que sea.

-Gracias chicas - dijo Recoveco como si acabarán de salvarle la vida, como si hablar con una chica "normal" fuera un gran reto.

Todos los Gryffindor y los Ravenclaw se dirigian a su querida clase de pociones. Lily y Ashley se sentaron delante de Remus y James, y Cloe se sento con Patri, su amiga de Ravenclaw, y detras les tocó a Sirius y Peter. Se podía decir que todo iba bien, si no fuera porque Sirius no dejaba de mandarle notitas a Cloe para ponerle las bobadas que se le pasaban por la cabeza.

"Hola Cloe, que bien te queda la ropa que llevas hoy"

"Idiota, llevo el uniforme"

"Ya, pero has crecido y la faldita te queda más corta"

"Eres un pervertido"

"Y tu una deprovada"

"¿Yo¿Por qué?

"Porque te has sentado aqui delante mio solo para que te veo el tanga"

"No se me ve el tanga"

-Black¿Qué se supone que esta haciendo? - le preguntó el profesor Marcus, al ver que no dejaba de escribir.

-Nada.

-Pues callesé, cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor.

-Que miedo.

-Que sean diez.

"Bonito tirachinas rosa"

Cloe, nada más leer esto, se subió la falda para que Sirius dejara de mirarla.

"Te quiero Cloe"

"Y yo a ti, pero lejos, y dejame empaz"

-Muy bien¡basta ya! todos castigados, deberan de entregarme mañana una poción en un trabajo por grupos, bien, Gellar, Evans, Potter y Lupin juntos, Aoki, Duey, Black y Pettigrew, ...

-¡Pero si mañana es sábado! - se quejó Sirius.

-Es verdad¿donde perdiste tu calendario? - le dijo James.

-Junto a su sentido del humor- dijo Sirius provocando la risa de toda la clase.

-Esta bien, Black, su grupo sera castigado por graciosillo, y el suyo, Potter, por empezar a hacer la gracia, los quiero ver hoy a las nueve en las madmorras.

Cuando terminaron de salir, las chicas se reunieron para ir juntas hacía la siguiente clase.

-¡Eres estupido Potter¿no te podias callas por un segundo?

-Y tu, idiota - dijo Cloe refieriendose a Sirius.

-No te enfades nena, si estaba todo planeado.

-¿Planeado? lo que te voy a planear yo a ti va a ser la cara como me vuelvas a decir nena¿entendiste?

Las chicas se fueron muy enfadadas, mientras Remus reñía a sus amigos, y Peter les dijo que eran unos flipados por hacerse le interesante, ganándose una gran colleja de Sirius que hizo que se callara de inmediato.

Cuando llegó la noche, todos se dirigian a las madmorras, las chicas junto a Patri por un lado, y los chicos por otro, cuando llegaron, se juntaron los ocho en la puerta, pero no cruzaron palabra, ya que el profesor Marcus llegó de inmediato.

-Llegais medio minuto tarde... - dijo el sonriendo - cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por alumno... serian 35, y cinco puntos menos para Ravenclaw, pasen.

Todos se dignaron a mirar mal al profesor, y pasar a su despacho, y comenzaron a sentarse.

-No se sienten, aqui no vienen a dormir, bien, su castigo sera limpiar todos los calderos.

-Para eso contratese a una chacha - le dijo James.

-Eso eso, nosotros no tenemos porque limpiar su mierda - le dijo Sirius animandso a su amigo

-Esta bien, Potter, Black, ustedes serán mi chacha, vendrán mañana por la tarde, su castigo sera ir ahora al bosque prohibido y conseguirme unos ingredientes.

-Encima ahora le tenemos que preparar sus clases - dijo Remus por lo bajo.

-Lupin te he oido, mañana se unirá a sus amigos, y ahora, en marcha, necesito conseguir cuatro ingredientes, poneros en los grupos que teníais de trabajo.

Lily y Ashley se juntarón a Remus y James, y Cloe y Patry se acercarón a Sirius y Peter, Cloe puso cara de asco al ver que Sirius le tiraba besitos y le guiñaba un ojo, y al final hacía una obscenidad con la lengua.

-Bueno, ahora os dividís en parejas y cada una debe encontrar un ingrediente, yo haré las parejas - dijo al ver como Lily se juntaba a Ashley, y como Cloe intentaba escaparse de los brazos de Sirius para ponerse con Patri - Evans y Potter, Gellar y Lupin, Aoki y Black, Pettegrew y Duey. Tomen el ingrediente que debe buscar cada uno, y ahora, fuera de mi despacho ¡YA! - la última palabra la dijo gritando, todos salieron, y se dirigieron al borde del bosque prohibido.

-Muy bien, creo que nuestros camino se deberían de separar - dijo Sirius.

-Deja de decir bobadas, es un castigo, no una despedida - le dijo Cloe.

-Lo que pasa es que tu no te quieres separar de mi.

-Somos pareja, estúpido.

-¿Ves como me quieres? No puedes vivir sin mi, y tienes que decir que somos novios.

-Pufff, no te aguanto - dijo ella dandose por vencida, el ignoró su comentario.

-Aunque ahora cada uno tome su camino, que sepais, que aquí siempre tendreis un buen amigo fiel, y, si encontrais algun obstáculo, yo os ayudaré.

-Deja de decir bobadas, no tenemos toda la noche - le dijo Lily - vamos Potter, sígueme.

-Y tu a mi bobito - le dijo Cloe.

-Yo contigo hasta el final del mundo - le dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

-Vamos, tú - le dijo Patri a Peter con cara de asco.

-Esperar, tengo que hablar con mis amigos - dijo Sirius.

Todos los merodeadores se juntaron y Sirius les dijo un trato que no podian rechazar.

-Vereis, yo, tengo una idea, cada uno nos tenemos que llevar un beso de ellas esta noche - dijo Sirius, luego miro a Peter con cara de pena.

-¡Si! esa chica no podrá resistirse a mis encantos de merodeador - exclamo Peter.

-Ni de rata - dijo James.

-Yo tengo novia, por si no lo sabiais - dijo Remus.

-No seas estúpido, que ayer te la comiste.

-¿Como lo sabeis?

-Nos lo conto mi cuñada - dijo Sirius con cara triunfante.

-¿Tu cuñada?

-Mizuki, la hermana de Cloe.

-Yo paso de ese trato - dijo Remus.

-No creo que Evans quiera besarme - dijo ahora James.

-Entonces yo ganaré - dijo Peter saltando, todos le ignoraron.

-Escucharme gallinas, aquí se acepta el trato que para eso somos los merodeadores, no unos crios que no sabemos ni besar a una chica¿vale?

Cada merodeador se acercó a su pareja, y cada uno se fué por su camino.

-Potter¿qué tenemos que encontrar?

-Mmm, ajenjo.

-¿Ajenjo? entonces no nos adentremos mucho, no creo que se encuentre en centro del bosque.

-Tienes razón.

Lily y James siguieron andando un buen rato, James no sabía como romper el hielo, y Lily no parecía muy dispuesta a hacerlo, estaba demasido interesada en encontrar la planta e irse a su habitación.

-Bonita la luna¿verdad?

-Si, si no fuera porque estamos en luna nueva y no se ve nada.

-Tu si que eres bonita.

-¿Qué? - dijo Lily como si no hubiera oido nada.

-Nada, que no me había dado cuenta.

-Mira¿eso no es ajenjo? - preguntó Lily.

-Si, creo que si - dijo James decepcionado, mientras miraba como Lily arrancaba unas cuantas plantas, acababa de perder la única oportunidad que había tenido para estar a solas con la pelirroja.

-Vayamos al castillo - dijo Lily.

No tardarón mucho en llegar, le entregaron la planta al profesor Marcus, y se dirigieron a la Sala Común sin cruzarse ni una sola palabra, cuando llegaron, Lily se giró, y le deseo buenas noches a James.

-Buenas noches, Lily, y que sueñes bonito - dijo, pero ella ni si quiera le escuchó.

Por otra parte, ya estaba Sirius agobiando a Cloe.

-Cloe¿por qué no me das un beso?

-Porque no, no soy de tu propiedad.

-Tu eres mia.

-Yo no soy de nadie, vamos a buscar el pelo de unicornio y nos vamos de una vez, que no quiero seguir soportándote - dijo enfadada.

-Para eso hay que adentrarse mucho en el bosque.

-¿Y? no me da miedo.

-Si a quien deberías de tener miedo es a mi.

-Si, estoy cagadita.

-¡Por las noches soy un animal! - gritó Sirius, saltando sobre ella, en un intento de ahogarla, la chica no pudo evitar reirse.

-Enserio, Black, tengo ganas de dormir, busquémoslo rápido.

-Voy a cambiar mi táctica de ligue.

-Bueno, a ver...

-Guapa, tantas curvas y yo sin freno - le dijo corriendo hacía ella.

-Pues mas te vale frenar ya si no quieres que yo te frene la cara - le dijo ella, pero Sirius no se daba por vencido.

-Dime quien es tu gineclororo para chuparle un dedo.

-Ginecólogo, Black, ginecólogo.

-El estúpido de James, que no tiene ni idea de palabras muggles.

-Y por lo que veo, tu tampoco.

-¡Quien fuese bizco para verte dos veces!

-Ya vale Sirius, eres un poco pesadito.

-Mira, un unicornio¡vete y quítale un pelo! - le dijo Sirius.

-Vete tú.

-Bueno si, y que me coma - dijo él.

-Joer Black, no hay quien te soporte - dijo ella acercandose al unicornio, y quitándole un par de pelos con mucho cuidado, el unicornio se giro hacia ella, y le hizo un gesto cariñoso.

-Te como y me coso el culo para no cagarte nunca - le dijo este.

-Que me olvides Black, vamos al castillo.

-No hasta que no me beses - le dijo este.

-Dejame empaz - dijo Cloe corriendo, aunque el chico no tardó mucho en el acanzarla.

-Morena¡vaya tirapedos!

-Mira que eres pesado Sirius.

Sirius la cogió tan fuerte, que ella no pudo desacerse de él, y la acorraló contra un arbol.

-Por favor Cloe, estoy enamorado de ti, dame un beso.

-¡No!

-¿Pero por qué?

-Porque es mentira.

-Dejame demostrartelo.

-Pero no te voy a besar.

-¡Vengo conmigo al baile!

-¿Qué?

-Eso, que vayas conmigo al baile de Navidad.

-Bueno... no se...

-¿Por qué?

-Tengo pareja.

-Bueno si, no seas embustera, dime por qué.

-Bueno me lo pensaré, si me sueltas, y nos vamos ya.

-Esta bien nena - dijo Sirius soltándola, sabiendo que seguro que ella aceptaba.

-¿Qué se supone que haces ahora?

-Darte la mano.

-Sueltame Black, o vas a ir al baile con Yasna.

-Esta bien, esta bien - dijo soltándola.

Despues se dirigieron al despacho del profesor, le entregaron los pelos, y se fueron hacía la Sala Común, Sirius le pidió a Cloe que se quedarán un rato abajo, y alfinal la acabo convenciendo ya que ambos pensaban que sus amigos todavía no habían llegado.

-Esta bien Black, pero no te pienso hablar.

-A ver cuanto aguantas sin hablarme, muñeca.

-No soy tu muñeca, y te dejo de hablar desde ya.

-Princesa.

Silencio.

-Nena.

Silencio

-Mi niña.

Silencio.

-Mi reina.

Silencio

Alfinal Sirius se dió por vencido.

Por otra parte, Peter trataba de seducir a Patri, pero más que seducirla estaba espantándola, ya que sus intentos iban en vano.

-Yo, esque tengo una característica...

-¿La de no callarte nunca, o la agobiar a la gente?

-Yo soy feo pero majo.

-¡Tú eres horrible y gilipollas!

Peter miró asustado a Patri, y decidió que lo mejor sería cambiar de táctica, y seguir los truquitos que le dio Sirius, ya que los que le dijo Remus de ser majo con las chicas y intentarse hacerse su amigo, para conocerlas bien, no funcionaba mucho.

-Estas de buena y de burra que te espanzurras.

-Callate, si no quieres ser hombre muerto.

-Estas tan buena que te comería con ropa y todo aunque estubiera un mes cagando trapos.

-Te estoy diciendo que te calles antes de que pierda los estribos y del guantazo que te de te cagues ahora mismo.

-Tus ojos son como dos soles que cuando los miro se me frien los huevos.

-Lo único que le va a pasar a tus huevos esque te los parta de un buen patadón.

-Si tu culo fuera un banco, te la metería a plazo fijo.

-Mira idiota, cuando te digo que te calles, es, que te calles, y busques la luparia de una vez¿entendiste? - dijo ella acercándose amenazadoramente a él - por cierto¿quien te enseña tantas chorradas?

-Sirius, a él le funcionan.

-Pues que sepas que son deprimentes, asi no vas a conseguir ligar nunca, entre eso, y tu careto, lo llevas crudo.

-Oh venga nena, no te hagas la difícil, que se que te mueres por mi, he notado como me miras siempre - dijo intentando guiñarle un ojo, como hacía siempre su amigo Sirius, pero en vez de guiñarle uno le guiño los dos.

-¿Qué se supone que haces?

-Espera un momento por fi - dijo el - esque todavía no he aprendido a guiñar uno, cuando lo intento se me cierran los dos, y eso solo me pasa delante de la gente cuando estoy nervioso, cuando estoy solo me sale bien.

-Esto es deprimente - dijo Patri desesperada - mira niñato, me da igual lo que diga el profesor Marcus, me voy a la cama, búscala tú si quieres - dijo ella alejándose.

-Espera cariño¡me da miedo el bosque!

-Parece que no te daba mucho miedo antes, cuando no dejabas de decir estupideces - dijo ella dejándole solo atrás. Él se sentó en el suelo y se echo a llorar.

-¿Qué tal? - dijo Ashley, que no sabía como empezar.

-Bien - dijo este nervioso, y pasados unos segundos añadió - ¿y tú?

-Bien tambien.

Siguieron andando un buen rato, hasta que Remus sintió que ya no podía más, y decidió que tenía que aclarar todo con Ashley.

-Verás Ashley, no he parado de pensar en lo de anoche, ya no se que es lo que siento por Wineth, ni lo que siento por ti... asique... por ahora, necesito tiempo para aclararme.

-Como tu veas - dijo ella restándole importancia, en el fondo se moría de ganas por saber que decidiría al final, pero no podía hacerselo ver a él.

-Bueno, pues esto, mira, ahí está lo que busca ese estúpido - dijo Remus arrancando una planta - vayamos al castillo.

Ashley y Remus se dirigian al castillo, el silencio era cada vez más incómodo, y estaban deseando llegar ya, entonces, como un acto reflejo, ambos se miraron, y no aguantarón las ganas, y Remus se lanzó sobre Ashley, y justo, cuando sus labios iban a unirse, oyeron un fuerte llanto.

-¡Moony¡Moony¡me he perdido! - decía Peter.

-Tranquilo Colagusano, vayámos al castillo.

Los tres se dirigieron al castillo, le entregaron al profesor la planta.

-¿Y su compañera, Pettegrew?

-Me dejó solo, y yo me tuve que unir a ellos.

-Esta bien, vayansé a sus dormitorios ahora mismo o les quitaré 20 puntos a cada uno.

Los tres se apresuraron, preferían cualquier cosa que seguir aguantando a su querido profesor. Llegaron a la Sala Común, donde vieron que Cloe estaba dormida en el sofa, y Sirius sentado a su lado. Ashley se dirigió corriendo a su amiga.

-¡Cloe! despierta, vamos a dormir!

Cloe se levantó medio dormida, y con ayuda de Ashley logro llegar a su cama, y caer rendida sobre ella, Ashley vió que Lily estaba durmiendo placidamente, asique ella obto por hacer lo mismo, mientras maldecía a la maldita rata por haberles fastidiado su momento.

Remus, Sirius y Peter se dirigieron a su habitación, donde encontraron a James en un estado que les preocupó demasiado, James no dejaba de gritar "estúpido ajenjo¡estúpido ajenjo!".

-Bueno¿qué tal os salió? - dijo Sirius.

Los cuatro sonrieron y dijeron "bien".

-No venga, ahora enserio - dijo Remus.

-Hubiera podido salir bien, si no fuera porque el idiota de Marcus nos mandó la planta que mas abunda, y la que mas cerca esta del castillo - dijo James.

-Vamos, que nada - dijo Remus.

-Yo... bueno... Cloe no me besó, pero lo más seguro es que vaya conmigo al baile.

-La pobre de Patri no se quería enamorar más de mi, asique no pasó nada, sus palabras fueron "no puedo besarte si no eres mio", pobre chica... - dijo Peter.

Todos le ignoraron, como siempre.

-Yo habría besado a Ashley si no fuera porque este memo se puso a llorar y nos interrumpió cuando ya estabamos a punto de besarnos - dijo Remus pegando a Peter.

-Vamos, que nada - dijo Sirius - pero el que mejor ha salido he sido yo, que iré al baile con ella.

-Y yo, que casi nos besamos, si no fuera porque me interrumpió cierto niño llorica.

Todos estaban ya dormidos, y se levantaron muy felices, en especial Ashley, que ese día su querido amigo Sirius le haría un masaje delante de toda la escuela.

Recoveco fué corriendo hacía las habitaciones donde estaban los chicos franceses, y esperó a que saliera Wineth.

-Tu, chica, ven aquí - dijo llamándola - mira que super esfuero he hecho para hablar contigo¡he madrugado! puede que me salga una arruga, pero bueno.

-Ah, gracias - dijó ella sin quitar la sonrisa, empezó a deducir que esa pelirroja era un poco estúpida.

-Bueno, lo primero, ya sabras quien soy.

-Pues lo siento, pego no.

-¿No? me llamo Rebeca Henkes, supongó que habras oido hablar mucho de mi.

-¿Tu eges la chica que esta con mi hegmano? Esque me dijo que estaba con una peligoja.

-Me lamento que no, yo venía a hablar contigo de que... bueno... que Remus, tu novio, el pobre esta muy enamorado de mi.

-¿Como¿Enamogado? - dijo ella sin entender nada.

-A ver, como hago que lo entiendas... - dijo Recoveco como si Wineth fuera tonta - Re mus es ta e na mo ra do de mi. Osea que me qui e re.

-Oh... bueno... yo... hablage con el - dijo esta mientras se le caía una lágrima.

-Quiero que sepas, que yo solo lo digo porque no quiero caerte mal.

-Oh, muy amable, gracias, pego ahoga necesito estag sola.

-Y que si tienes algun problema, y yo no estoy demasiado ocupada, podremos hablar, dedico dos horas por la mañana a mi aspecto físico, otras dos horas antes de comer, y tres horas despues de la clases de la tarde, y por la noche antes de acostarme una hora, pero, fuera de ese horario, excepto los días que tenga reunion en el club de fans, podemos hablar - dijo tendiéndole una mano para que se la diera - oh no chica, que uñas tan horribles, no me toques con eso - dijo quitándola rápidamente.

-Bueno, yo, me voy a comeg algo paga almogzar - dijo alejándose.

-Pobrecita - dijo para si misma - lo que hace que yo sea tan guapa... alfinal todos los chicos estarán por mi, y no caeré bien a nadie.

Por otra parte, Lily se sento en la mesa junto a sus amigas donde acostumbraban a ponerse, cuando fué a sentarse, notó algo que le picó en el culo.

-¡Ay! - dijo gritando, mientras cierto chico moreno la observaba desde la otra punta de la mesa - ¿qué es esto? - dijo cogiendo una rosa roja algo aplastada, ya que se había sentado encima, y se había picado en el culo con una espina.

Lily cogió la flor, que al momento, floreció aun más, y se quedó intacta, como si Lily no se hubiese sentado encima, y vió que tenía una notita en la que ponía "entonces déjame ser alguien para tí".

-Lilian¿qué es eso? - dijo Ashley,

-Es de Potter.

-¡Oh! que tierno, pretende enamorarte - dijo Cloe.

-¿Enamorarme¡yo creo que más bien pretende desinflarme el culo!

Todas las chicas se empezaron a reir por lo que había dicho Lily, mientras James no podía parar de mirarla, se la veía tan guapa cuando reía... sin duda, era una chica hermosa.

* * *

**Nota: **si quereis un resumen de los primero capitulos, ya que llevaba mucho sin escribir, podeis encontrarlo en el capi 12 al principio! un beso y dejen muchos review!** Review**

Flor Black: hola nena! weno lo primero, tranqila q abra muxo Black, yo tb lo amo, jejeje, pero no se, me e centrado muxo en el y en Cloe, y tb tengo q empezar a dedicarme mas a Lily y James. Y me alegro de q te guste la pareja Remus/Ashley, y mira q sorpresita te di, jeje. Ya ves q esta vez si cumpli mi promesa, jeje, bueno, un besito muy grande, y ya hablaremos. Cuidate.

NiaBlack: hola! muchas gracias por tu rr, y espero que este cap te haya gustado, un beso!

Nat: jeje, ya ves que se besaron, pero la gabacha no les pilla, pero bueno, tu tranquila, que aunque voy a ser un poco mal, alfinal Ashley se hara derrogar y el lobito perdera los nervios. Un beso, y espero que este capi te guste.

Helen Black Potter: pues la verdad, no se si alguna vez me has dejado comentario, pero me alegro que te hayas animado a hacerlo, pues los rr me suben mucho el animo a seguir escribiendo, jeje, no eres la primera que me pide un resumen, asique ya ves que lo hice, jejeje, espero que te haya servido de algo. Ya ves que a Remus no le interrumpieron, jeje, pobre Ashley si esta vez ya no la dejan, despues de 2 veces, pero como dicen, a la tercera va la vencida, jeje. Un besito guapa.

Kaitleen: me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado el fic. Claro que Remus todavia sigue queriendo a Ashley, es mas, Wineth no se quedara por mucho tiempo en Hogwarts, y no se si la volvere a meter en la historia, yo creo que no, pero bueno, ya se vera. A partir de ahora, habra algo mas de Lily y James. Por cierto, ya lei tu fic y te deje comentario, pero en tu flog no me dejaba entrar, pero bueno, luego lo volvere a intentar. Un besito guapa y cuidate.

1312: me alegro de que me hayas dejado review porque eso me sube mucho el animo para seguir escribiendo, alfinal se han besado aunque Wineth no se ha enterado, pero almenos lo va a pasar mal, jeje. espero que este capi te guste tanto como el anterior. un besazo!

Antonietta: hola cielo! lo de la peluca morada, es original eh? jejeje. Ashley en el fondo es muy buena, pero no se, estaba siendo demasiado pardilla al dejar que le arrebataran de las manos al amor de su vida, asique tuve que hacerle un pequeño cambio, pero dentro de poco, volvera a la normalidad, supongo, jeje. Sirius ya ves que vuelve a rogarle a Cloe una cita, y bueno, espero que este capi te guste, que ya viste que tarde muy poquito en actualizar. un besito mi niña, muaks!


End file.
